Big Guitar Hero 6
by BH6-Savior
Summary: The two Guitar Heroes went to two different Disney parks randomly. Guess what? Big Hero 6 turned themselves into rock stars, with good combinations of metal, rock, punk, pop, and classic. Somehow, Yokai did rap battle against one who raps. Unleash your rockers, and get ready to rock!
1. Park Challenge

**A/N: I would make new chapters every single time when I play Guitar Hero or Rock Band. It will also be mostly made during the summertime. Since I don't even have school anymore for the season, I can take relaxing days, and enjoy my fun, just the way I like it. However, I mostly play Guitar Hero 5, since my favorite song, "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour is on this game. I hope everybody's ready to rock! I am a very big rock star, like always. I introduced this combination on April 8, 2015.**

* * *

 _ **New Main Characters:** __Axel Steel, Izzy Sparks, Judy Nails, Casey Lynch, Pandora, Lars Umlaut, Eddie Knox, Johnny Napalm, Clive Winston, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Wasabi, Fred, Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:** Park Challenge_

 ** _Chapter_** _**Summary:**_ _Axel Steel was looking for his friends, but he discovers Izzy Sparks, and then everyone else discover that Johnny Napalm and Clive Winston were going to two different Disney parks. After the discovery, Big Hero 6 members came by, and they'll be taking good care for their own self, so the Guitar Hero gangs left the garage, and head to the different places._

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:**_ _Axel's Garage_

* * *

 ** _Narrator:_** All these days are ahead of everyone in the garage that is being owned by Axel Steel. He has LOTS of friends. He did have posters everywhere in the garage. The place is empty. He invited his friends to take a look at his band set.

 _The room is silent._

 _ **Axel Steel:** He opens the garage, then enters._ "What am I looking for? Huh? Wherever you are. Izzy? Judy? Casey? Pandora? Guys? Is anybody here? Hello? I know you can hear me. Johnny? Lars? Clive? Somebody has to answer me."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ _Appears from a pile of cans._ "Ugh. Where am I?"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Oh, hey Izzy. Where did everybody else go?"

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "They're all in here, except for Johnny and Clive, they are both in Disneyland."

 _Everyone else appear._

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "I don't see Johnny and Clive everywhere. You're right. They're gone!"

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "You have to understand that."

 _Everyone argues for two minutes._

 ** _Pandora:_** "Oh, no."

 ** _Lars Umlaut:_** "What?"

 _Everyone continues._

 _ **Lars Umlaut:**_ "Mike..."

 _ **Pandora:**_ "I'm trying to considerate." _She looks back._ "I'm still hearing the noise."

 _Everyone continues._

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "Hey, stop squabbing around here." _Pokes Lars Umlaut..._ "Where's Clive?"

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "Nothing..."

 _Everyone continues_

 _ **Lars Umlaut:**_ "Schlei-BAUM..."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Alright, alright, alright! Be quiet in here!"

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "What are-?"

 _They all stop. Silence for two seconds._

 _Johnny Napalm and Clive Winston are entering._

 ** _Johnny Napalm and Clive_ _Winston:_** "Hey there, fellas."

 _They all waved at them awkwardly._

 ** _Eddie Knox and Judy Nails:_** "Where were you two?"

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "I'm worried about you."

 _ **Johnny Napalm:**_ "Oh, we just went to Disney World and Disneyland for a week worth of vacations."

 _ **Clive Winston:**_ "We had flights three times. One from here to Disney World, one from there to Disneyland, and one from Disneyland to here."

 _ **Pandora:**_ "You've bought several souvenirs from there. Why would you do that? I mean, how?"

 _ **Johnny Napalm:**_ "The funny thing is, Guitar Hero is the type of name we've got, but the superhero team we discovered a lot was Big Hero 6."

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "Last time I've seen Big Hero 6 team members, they're over there by the door of the garage."

 _Axel Steel and Johnny Napalm turn around, and then they open the door._

 ** _Axel Steel and Johnny_ Napalm: ** "Big Hero 6!" _They closes the door._

 ** _Hiro_** _**Hamada:** He is offscreen and can be heard. _ "Hey! Open this up! We have to introduce to you."

 _All of a sudden, it appears silence._

 ** _Pandora:_** _She's disgusted._ "You two boys have to learn your lessons." _She opens the door back._ "There you go, friends. Come on in."

 _ **Baymax:** Waving his hands. _"Hello."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "So, this is Guitar Hero gangs."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "That's right. I prefer Guitar Hero 5 to be the better one for you, since there are only five humans, and one robot. We only count by human."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "This song is acceptable right here."

 _ **Song:**_ "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _ **Axel Steel and Lars Umlaut:**_ "Yes!"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Okay." _The music is turned off._

 ** _Axel_ _Steel:_** "We have tons of times to work on everything, but you will be the best Guitar Hero scientists you'd ever be, and I will give out your names: Big Guitar Hero 6."

 _ **Big Hero 6:**_ "Wow!"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "So, Johnny and Clive are coming back to Disneyland. Lars and Eddie are going to New York City, and Izzy, Judy, Casey, Pandora, and I are going to Cedar Point. You can do tours if you'd liked. Grab the song list from Guitar Hero 5, and you are out of here."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ _Hold on Hiro Hamada's shoulders with both of his hands._ "You can be the best rockstars you ever can be, Hiro."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Thank you!"

 _Izzy Sparks hugs Hiro Hamada for thirty seconds._

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "We'll see you around, Hiro."

 _Guitar Hero gangs leave._

 _ **Baymax:**_ "I would be your band manager. Every single opponents will include the five of you that are going to be the rock star scientists. Please select the genre that you can be best fit into."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "I'm terrified of banging walls, so I choose funk, classic rock, and hip hop. I will also do any other classic or hip hop alternates."

 _ **Fred:**_ "Rock will fits best for me, and so do new wave and glam rock. I'll do any rock alternates."

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "My favorite type of music is punk rock. I can also do pop punk, and other punk alternates."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Pop rock fits best for me, and you know what type of music I listened to. I can also do any other of the pop alternates."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "You know what I'll say. I'm going for heavy-metal, death metal, industrial metal, power metal, thrash metal, speed metal, glam metal, and more metal alternates."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "We have a discovery. Every genre-acceptable that you chose will be the type you sing. If you look closely, you might have to make sure you're all set for the tour."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "I can't imagine this is going to be the best!"

 _ **Big Hero 6:**_ "Hooray!"


	2. Buddies and Gaming Marathon

_**New Main Characters:** Tadashi Hamada, Naoki Nakamura, and Aunt Cass_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ _Buddies and Gaming Marathon_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Tadashi Hamada is Hiro's older brother. He invited a friend named Naoki Nakamura to have a Guitar Hero marathon in his aunt Cass' garage. These boys are having fun playing Guitar Hero 5. They were playing one song while the team went in the garage. Another one song would make Naoki refuse to sing, and then faints._

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** Cass' Garage_

* * *

 _ **Outside**_

 _ **Song:**_ "You and Me" by Attack! Attack! - _Tadashi Hamada and Naoki Nakamura are playing this song together._

 _Naoki is singing, and Tadashi is playing guitar, but not bass at all._

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ _Singing a song along._ "This is how it goes, This is how it goes, This is how it goes, This is how it goes"

 _ **Inside -**_ _Hiro, Baymax, and the entire team enter the garage while finishing up a song._

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ _Singing_ "You and me aren't thinking the same way, and I'm so used to getting my own way that I'm burning us down tonight and I swear that no one is getting out of here alive. You and me aren't thinking the same way, and I'm so used to getting my own way that I'm burning us down tonight and I swear that no one is getting out of here alive."

 _ **Song:** Ended_

 ** _Tadashi_** _**Hamada:**_ "Way to go on that song, Naoki! Let's pick another song."

 _Fish bump._

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "I-I was thinking about it, but I got a hundred percent!"

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Me, too! We did five songs total, but we failed Never Miss a Beat."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "Oh, that was horrible. I failed that one, and you refused to play that song. Even though, we're too early for screaming song, because your aunt is in her home."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Let's choose another song over what we can do." _Whispers to Naoki Nakamura's ears._ "I only play the songs on Medium. I'm not as smart on Expert."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "Even though, we're on quickplay mode, there's no need for the career mode. I want to learn how to rap, so I'll take Bring the Noise by Public Enemy."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Alright, that song it is." _He chose one._ "I really hope we're ready, Naoki."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:** Looks at the song title. _"Tadashi, why am I going to sing a song that is mostly screaming!?" _He drops the microphone down by in gentle._

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "I swear I have bad feelings, but I'll think of about it, but it's the- WHAT?"

 ** _Song:_** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _Red. Yellow. Bluuuuuuuuuuueeeeeee. Red. Yellow. Blue. Green. Blue. Yellow. Reeeeed. Red. Yellow. Bluuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeee. Red. Yellow. Blue. Reeeeed. Yeeelooow._

 ** _Hiro_** _**Hamada:**_ _He quickly swifts to Naoki Nakamura, and picks up a microphone. He starts singing, but occasionally, he was screaming._ "Oh, you and me, we're the same. Asking for more than the numbing existence. Offered us all."

 _Tadashi Hamada starts smiling. Naoki Nakamura faints hysterically._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_ ** Axel's Garage

* * *

 _Nobody is in the garage, but another garage is being held._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Cass' Garage_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Continues singing._ "Find all of those strings that they're pulling and keep from falling back into our old rhythmic poses turning us into machines. And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves. In any way we won't all look the same way down. And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves. In any way and we'll all take the same way out."

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "Good voice."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "I can't believe that! Hiro is singing a song that is genre-appropriate. That makes me surprised in a moment."

 _ **Fred:**_ "He's doing an amazing job. He's got them all right!"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Singing_ "And all these illusions dropped on a sea of believers crowding around as they hunt me down and throw me out, while all the rest of the others bang their heads in the dredges."

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:**_ Cass' Room

* * *

 _Cass, Tadashi and Hiro's aunt, is sleeping on her own bed._

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ _Woke up in surprise, because of Hiro's screaming, especially with a song playing for him on the game._ "Wait! What? What am I hearing?" _She pants._ "I've heard a loud scream in my garage."

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:**_ Cass' Garage

* * *

 _ **Everyone:** Cheering, hopping, and jumping up-and-down for Hiro._

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "Hiro? Tadashi? People?"

 _ **Hiro and Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Hi, Aunt Cass!"

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "What's going on?"

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "I invited Naoki to the Guitar Hero marathon. I chose the fifth installation of the game, and we played five songs together, but failed one. When I chose a song, Naoki doesn't want to sing it, because it is a screaming song, but Hiro replaced him."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "I love to sing those type of songs, but it's kind of early to do that, because you're at home."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "I can't believe it!"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Tadashi and I both got a hundred percent on this song."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Everyone in the Big Hero 6 team are acceptable by genre-appropriate type of song they sing. Hiro does metal, Honey Lemon does pop, Gogo does punk, Fred does rock, and Wasabi does classic or hip hop. Hiro was singing Demon(s) by Darkest Hour. Is it perfect for him to sing that song?" _Silence._ "Yes. This is appropriate for him to sing, since his genre type is metal. He can also do any other songs that are metal alternates."

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "Wow! Amazing! Okay, you rock stars, you can get going on your tour, and you have a perfect day."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "I've heard that heavy-metal and bot-fighting can go well together, as well as punk and bike, chemistry and pop, classic and blades, and rock and comic-book fan."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Your robot invention is the manager, Tadashi."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "I am the manager. I would not leave them behind."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Just come to my cafe, and get something to eat. Let's get out of here, all of you guys, including me."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Thanks, Aunt Cass!"

 _Everyone leaves._


	3. New Superheroes

**A/N: I'm back! I'm still making up the days I've missed playing Guitar Hero 5, but I only had three days worth of playing this. I'm playing this during summertime. Even though, I had to go to Cedar Point on July, instead of June, where the weather is nicer. I can't go there while it's raining, and I'm mostly afraid of lightning storm there. My favorite band used to be Cheap Trick since I was nine years old, but months after I turned twelve, my favorite band changes to Darkest Hour. I'm more of a heavy-metal person than you know. There is another chapter coming up.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_ _New Superheroes_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Emo Freaks are the villains. There are many reasons why Axel hated emos. While Emo Freaks gangs become supervillains, Guitar Hero gangs have been becoming superheroes. Each of the superheroes are being encountered by genres. For Big Hero 6, metal fits best for Hiro, pop fits best for Honey, punk fits best for Gogo, rock fits best for Fred, and classic fits best for Wasabi. Let's hear those new superheroes!_

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Axel's Garage, a_ week later...

* * *

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "I've heard the news from Big Hero 6."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "I bet somebody did the genre-acceptable singing."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Yes, Izzy. Hiro sang a death metal song in his aunt's garage while his older brother and the other guy were playing the game, but that guy just fainted."

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "Thank goodness, I've heard about that."

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "Is it alright that somebody gives us the new superpowers for our-?"

 _Alarm! Alarm! Alarm!_

 ** _Dispatcher:_** _On speaker._ "Danger is ahead of you! The Emo Freaks are invading the place! Help everyone else out to get rid of them."

 _ **Guitar Hero:**_ "The Emo Freaks are invading!"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Let's get the superpower all together!"

 _Everyone in the garage are changing into their superheroes suits._

* * *

 ** _GH Announcer:_** "Metal Flash!" _Axel Steel appears._ "The only-and-only frequent has been having a flashing power, and using his own intelligence of flying around."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Flying thrust is ahead of you!" _Fly around._

 ** _GH Announcer:_** "Black Smasher!" _Lars Umlaut appears._ "A black metal player is here who has strength, due to his powerful body."

 _ **Lars Umlaut:**_ "I'll get you!" _He smashes through the walls hard._

 _ **GH Announcer:**_ "Strawberry-Alternate!" _Judy Nails appears._ "She's been making you eat the strawberries that are going to mess around with you, or touch them when she throws them."

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "There's nothing to be served than strawberries." _She throws the strawberries._

 ** _GH Announcer:_** "Electric Shock!" _Casey Lynch appears._ "She's been looking forward for you to get shocked by an electric power."

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "You don't want to get hurt by this." _She made into electric lightning shock._

 _ **GH Announcer:**_ "Glam Slam!" _Izzy Sparks appears._ "Nothing could make days even better other than the forceful face, and the true moment is right on for the spirit of the pout he makes!"

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "Sometimes, I'll get you close." _Uses the force power._

 ** _GH Announcer:_** "Vegas Burn!" _Eddie Knox appears._ "He can get you with the casino-appearing objects, like chips and poker cards, and got the fire in you."

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "Head's up! The poker is ahead of you!" _He throws a poker card around. Then, he blasted fire._

 ** _GH Announcer:_ ** "Gothic Ruins!" _Pandora appears._ "That will turn the stuffs worse by her powerful hands that she will activate with a ball!"

 _ **Pandora:**_ "Never always touch my hands today!" _She ruins one of the objects by throwing balls with her hand._

 ** _GH Announcer:_** "Classic Armor!" _Clive Winston appears._ "He's got the army of the brands to the sharp blade!"

 ** _Clive Winston:_** "Who wants the taste of this?" _He slices one of the apples in half._

 ** _GH Announcer:_** "Punk Swift!" _Johnny Napalm appears._ "No one will forget the speed that this one will ever make around the entire part that you're in!"

 ** _Johnny Napalm:_** "I'm a lot faster than those other people that can run around." _He swifts out the door quickly._

 ** _GH Announcer:_ ** "That is it for right now! They are the Guitar Heroes that can save the entire world!"

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:**_ _San Fransokyo Mall_

* * *

 _Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Fred, Gogo Tomago, and Wasabi, alongside with Tadashi Hamada and Naoki Nakamura are heading to the stores that can handle rock items._

 _ **Song:**_ "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour _-_ _They all come from Hiro Hamada's earphones._

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Other than being superheroes, we could be rockstars." _He stops playing music, and takes off earphones._

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Stop!" _Everyone else stopped behind him._ "There are the new superheroes. They came from Guitar Hero gangs."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "I've heard about them!"

 ** _Wasabi:_** "Clive has the same superpower as I do, but thank goodness he's classic rocker, and I am, too!"

 ** _Fred:_** "I've heard that Eddie has a similar power to me. I am just a rocker that plays rock, but he's got the rock style, too."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Johnny has one of the same superpowers as I do. Yes, we both play punk!"

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Judy and Pandora have the powers similar to mine. I play pop, and these two know as well."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Axel has the intelligence, like I do, plus the flash, Lars has the strength similar to Baymax's power, but I control Baymax all the time, and Izzy has the forceful power. All these do play metal around, with one glam metal. I also play metal, too. Imagine Casey's power, too. They're electrifying."

 ** _Baymax:_** "We should finish up whatever we're here at."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "Some of the stores are here right over there." _He pointed one out._ "I found a place right here. Just enter the rocking store, and get something you need, and Naoki and I will pay."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "Actually, he and I have the same balance to our account, which they are seven hundred fifty dollar."

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Well, that makes up to one thousand, five hundred dollars."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "It feels like the supervillains there appear to be the Emo Freaks, so that's how we talked about that Guitar Hero gangs have become superheroes, like the six of us. There's only just nine, but the seven days we've been working on, our appearances are going to change."

 _They bought stuffs they wanted, such as clothes, instruments, etc. The rock station in the store play. They're ready to go for a tour._


	4. Favorite Songs

**A/N: It's been forever to get me back to play Guitar Hero 5. Right now, I'm back. I found the songs that can be very compatible with Big Hero 6 characters, because of the genre-acceptable song is being permitted for them. On this one, Big Guitar Hero 6, Hiro Hamada sings the type of song I play. You know why? You can also look down on the chapter summary, and you will all know. Songs of distress are the songs I really hate the most. You know that. What type of music do you think one of them on the chapter summary are you? Are you metal? Are you pop? Are you rock? Are you punk? Are you classic? Just leave me a review.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_ _Favorite Songs_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Baymax is configuring out the type of songs the other Big Hero 6 team members sing. Here's the part of the list of genre-compatible members that can help out by singing: Hiro is metal, Honey is pop, Fred is rock, Gogo is punk, and Wasabi is classic. Others can be, too. After each songs that are being favorited by the members, Tadashi will be the driver assistant to Baymax, but Baymax is still a manager._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Top of Lucky Cat Cafe._

* * *

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "Does anybody want to go on the tour, just in case? We already got our gears."

 _Aunt Cass enters with the peanut-free genre-compatible cookies made for everyone that are Big Guitar Hero 6 members._

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "Hi, Hiro. Hi, Tadashi. Hi, everyone."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Hey, Aunt Cass. I've heard that all Guitar Hero gangs have become superheroes."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "I've heard about it, and you all became rock stars. I'm totally impressed with that. I brought out the cookies. I just made them in the cafe. They're all peanut-free, and they are genre-compatible. There are five cookies I've made: Metal Slide, Pop Nest, Punk Munk, Rock Stock, and Classic Rake. Metal Slide is made of blue, red, and black icing, and it has a gummy bear on top of it. Pop Nest has pink icing, lemon linings, and honey tip on top. Punk Munk has purple icing, and bubblegum flavoring on top. Rock Stock has orange icing, red and yellow fire, a lizard decoration, and cereal toppings for the top. Classic Rake is made of green icing, and sliced mini features of apple and orange fruit snacks on top."

 ** _Big Guitar Hero 6:_** "That's sound delicious!"

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "Okay. Listen to your name as I pass the cookie down to you. Punk Munk will go to Gogo." _Gogo takes Punk Munk._ "The Classic Rake goes to Wasabi." _Wasabi takes Classic Rake._ "The Pop Nest goes to Honey." _Honey takes Pop Nest._ "The Rock Stock goes to Fred." _Fred takes Rock Stock._ "And last but not least, the Metal Slide goes to Hiro." _Hiro takes Metal Slider._ "Just taste how they are." _Everyone takes a bite out of their cookies._ "How is it?"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "That's delicious." _He nodded._

 _Everyone else nodded._

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "Oh, good. I'm glad you liked it. Well, get ready to go for some more, and I'll see you back."

 _ **Everyone Else:**_ "Thank you!"

 _Aunt Cass left._

 ** _Hiro_ _Hamada:_** "At least we're all here. We should get started on the song lists that we are expecting to."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "That's the spirit, Hiro. Okay, let's get started, you guys. Today, we'll set up the new features of your favorite song. I will go with ladies' first. Let's start with Honey, and then we'll go to Gogo, then Fred, then Wasabi, and then Hiro."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "It has to be from Guitar Hero 5, or else it will be corrupted with Big Guitar Hero 6. Just say any favorite song from yours that are genre-compatible to you. After you say all of your favorite songs from that game, we will head on the tour. The list of songs of distress is on my screen right in front of you." _He shows the list of songs of distress on his belly screen._ "You don't want to select those songs. If you do, no one will like you, and you will have a hard time thinking about another song. Please be very confident, and say the songs you'd liked the most. Let's hear about it."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "I select 'In My Place by Coldplay. That's the song I will like to sing the most."

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "I like to hear and sing Six Days A Week by the Bronx."

 _ **Fred:**_ "It's a good idea for me to sing Runnin' Down A Dream by Tom Petty. It's my favorite to me."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Sultans of Swing by Dire Straits is a very fantastic song for me to sing, and it's my favorite."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Remind me about a week ago, I was singing that song. That was my best favorite all the time. Yes, it is Demon(s) by Darkest Hour."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "All of you are now the winners. You earned one hundred dollars from Tadashi."

 _ **Big Guitar Hero 6:**_ "Yes!"

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:**_ _Van that Tadashi bought for the band._

* * *

 _Everyone are in the van. Tadashi is driving, and Baymax is on top of a van roof. Hiro is on the front seat, with Honey behind him, and Fred behind her. Gogo is behind Tadashi, and Wasabi is behind her. They are on their way to the tour._

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "We are going to let everyone else know that you are looking for a new band. I can believe you should do that, since you look different from last week."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "At least you all know what this is. This disk contains my favorite song in there."

 _Hiro puts the disk in the CD player, and the song plays. As soon as the song plays, Hiro headbangs, and singing along. Honey is playing air guitar, Gogo is playing air bass, and Fred is air drumming._

 ** _Song:_** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour


	5. Songs of Distress

**A/N: Just so you know that songs of distress are the ones I hate the most on Guitar Hero 5, like Never Miss A Beat by Kaiser Chiefs is one of the examples of songs of distress. Songs of Awesomeness are the ones I liked a lot, like for example: Demon(s) by Darkest Hour. No one in each bands can play those songs of distress, unless you are not having other members being introduced in chapters 7 through 11 to play with. If I play the song I hate the most, I will turn the sound off, until the music is over, but the songs I likes, I keep the sounds on.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_ _Songs of Distress_

 _ **Chapter Summary:**_ _Baymax is sorting out the songs that everyone are not enjoying to listen, due to songs of distress. One thing for sure why Tadashi Hamada and his friend Naoki Nakamura failed one song while they were having a marathon, they just don't like the song, or they are terrible at listening to that song._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Outside of_ _San Fransokyo Rock Expo Hall_

* * *

 _Everyone in Big Guitar Hero 6 are heading to the expo hall. Baymax is also following them._

 ** _Baymax:_** "Wait." _Everyone in front of him turn around to see him._

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "What?"

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Before we enter the expo hall, you have to make sure you know the songs of distress. They are the songs that you don't like the most. If you say one from Guitar Hero 5, that will add up on the list that will be shown on my screen." _He shows a blank list to them._ "If you say one from another, it will corrupt. Please choose one of the songs of distress wisely."

 _ **Song:**_ "Bullet with Butterfly Wings" by Smashing Pumpkin

 _ **Fred:** He is plugging his ears, because he doesn't like the song. _"Gah! When will this song ever stop?"

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Fred, what is the song of distress that you're listening to?"

 _ **Fred:**_ "That's Bullet with Butterfly Wings by Smashing Pumpkins. I don't like the band, too!"

 _Baymax adds this song to the list. The song stop. After song stops, Fred unplugs his ears._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_ ** "That's one reason why I play heavy-metal station when I'm on my way there. It was-"

 _ **Song:**_ "Comedown" by Bush

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** _She is disgusted._ "Ewwwww! I really don't like that song. Add Comedown by Bush to the list, Baymax."

 _Baymax adds this song to the list. The song stops._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Thank you!"

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Let's see what's going on there."

 _ **Song:**_ "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _Everyone smiles. Hiro Hamada is headbanging along the song._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "I think everybody here loves the song, except for Professor Callaghan."

 ** _Baymax:_** "Hiro is right. That is a song of distress to a man in a mask."

 _Music stops._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Angry._ "I know. Every single time, Professor Callaghan hates that song so much! I can't imagine he is also a man in a mask, too! Listen to that other song that you might not know."

 _ **Song:**_ "Gratitude" by Beastie Boys

 _Wasabi walks away. In few seconds later, an expo crew takes him back where he was._

 ** _Expo Crew:_** "You should be back with your group, sir."

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "Walking away... What does that mean, Wasabi?"

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "I hate that song. My brain hates my ears for hearing this. Can you add Graditude by Beastie Boys for me?"

 _ **Baymax:**_ "I'm sure I will, Wasabi."

 _Baymax adds this song to the list. The music stops._

 ** _Fred:_** "Are you familiar for this, Honey Lemon? I hope you listen to that."

 _ **Song:**_ "Mirror People" by Love and Rockets

 _Honey Lemon is getting angry, or hot-headed._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "No!"

 _Fred shrugs._

 ** _Baymax:_** "Honey Lemon, what song are you having troubles with?"

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "I don't ever like Mirror People by Love and Rockets at all."

 _Baymax adds this song to the list. Music stops._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** _She becomes happy after music stops._ "Now, that feels better."

 _Unexpected visitor stops by._

 ** _Visitor:_** "Do you like this song?"

 _ **Song:**_ "Never Miss A Beat" by Kaiser Chiefs

 _Hiro Hamada throws up from that song._

 ** _Everyone, except Hiro Hamada and Baymax:_** "Ewwww!"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Do not ever play Never Miss A Beat by Kaiser Chiefs again."

 ** _Baymax:_** "Never Miss A Beat by Kaiser Chiefs will kill Hiro's emotional state."

 _Baymax adds this song to the list. The music stops._

 ** _Visitor:_** "Sorry about that." _He walks away._

 ** _Baymax:_** "Demon(s) by Darkest Hour will improve Hiro's emotional state, since that song is genre-compatible to him." _He offers the rest of the list._ "What other songs of distress can discomfort you all?"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "No One to Depend On by Santana, Sneak Out by Rose Hill Drive, What I Got by Sublime, and Why Brother by Weezer. That's all."

 _Baymax adds the rest of the songs Hiro said already._

 ** _Wasabi:_ ** "No One to Depend On by Santana has no influence, what's so ever. I can't imagine that."

 _ **Fred:**_ "I also never wanted to listen to Sneak Out by Rose Hill Drive all the way, ever."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Why Brother by Weezer was the worst song I've ever heard in my life."

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "I would never repeat What I Got by Sublime like ever again. That was the terrible song that I've ever heard. It was on my MP3 player, but I had to remove that song."

 ** _Baymax:_** "I agree with all of you. The songs of awesomeness will keep along with the best of all the time with your favorites, too. Also, for the songs of distress, these are the songs that you are not allowed to play. Make sure you are not sick for each concerts. If you are, I will fix you by trying to bring back better. Please play a song of awesomeness that will improve Hiro's emotional state."

 _ **Song:**_ "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Now, that's better!" _Everyone waits for 90 seconds._ "Let's head inside right now, you guys."

 _Everyone went in, but the music stops._

 ** _Expo Janitor:_** _She went outside with a mop to clean the vomit pile Hiro Hamada has caused._ "Well, at least I'm on it." _She starts cleaning up._


	6. Rap Battle

**A/N: I've seen that Fall Out Boy has three of their songs on the downloadable packs of Guitar Hero 5. That means they might have more songs on this one than the others. I had to make sure about that. I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to play Guitar Hero 5 Monday night, because I had the biggest YouTube project I have to finish up. I really hope there's more to go when it comes to sequels. There's always a better luck for that. There's still going to be the new chapters coming right out in the future, because that story is still going to be longer than I thought about my other crossover stories.**

* * *

 _ **New Main Character:** Professor Callaghan/Yokai_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6:** Rap Battle_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _The San Fransokyo Rock Expo Hall is very beautiful inside there. A lot of people were looking at the history of rock. There is one time that Yokai doesn't want to let Hiro Hamada sing metal, angering him, but Wasabi was sure that he beat him right out. They both ended up in an epic rap battle, which takes a moment to finish up. At the expo hall, the Big Guitar Hero 6 felt shy there. They just don't know what to do to look for the new members for each bands._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Inside San Fransokyo Rock Expo Hall_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "Thnks fr th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy

 _Big Guitar Hero 6 went inside of an expo hall. They are looking around._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "That is the most exciting song. I wonder who can sing that one."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "I will. This is pop."

 ** _Fred:_** "I bet that's the song by a band who perform Immortals."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "I know much about everything. Like this song, it is by Fall Out Boy, you are right, Fred. It is."

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "Hold on a minute. We all sing an appropriate genre-compatible song that is based on us. I sing punk, Honey sings pop, and Hiro sings metal."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "I sing classic, and Fred sings rock."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "When one of our names are being called, we'll just hop on the stage to show up your performance."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Hiro is right. When you are being called your name, one of you with your name, will hop on the stage to perform a song. When you find the members that like the song, they will meet you right out, and you will be all set.

 _ **Hiro Hamada:** Sniff. Sniff. _"Oh!" _Retched._ "Fred, have you ever done your laundry yet?"

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Oh!" _Plugs her nose._

 _ **Fred:**_ "Well, I haven't done laundry in six months. One pair lasts me four days. I go front, I go back, I go inside-out, then I go front and back."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Ew!" _Repels._

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ _Appears._ "Wow. That is both disgusting and awesome."

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "Don't encourage him."

 ** _Fred:_** "It's called recycling."

 _Music stops._

 _ **Announcer:**_ "First presenter, Gogo Tomago."

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Hit it, Gogo!"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Good luck!"

 _ **Fred:**_ "Get the best luck out of you!"

 _Gogo Tomago hops on stage with a microphone._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "I am Gogo Tomago, and this is the song I'm going to sing. I sing punk."

 _The crowds are taking snapshot. They cheer during a song._

 ** _Song:_** "Six Days A Week" by the Bronx - _Gogo Tomago sings_

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** _Singing._ "I needed shelter, More than anything else, I wanted to help her, From destroying herself - I don't speak on money, When I'm over the line, And I don't dwell on death much, But it crosses my mind, oh - Make no mistake, There's a real thin line between crime and suicide - Oh, I knew I was loaded, I knew it was clean, Until it exploded, All over the scene - And now out on the freeways, Now I'm wired all of the time, I don't dwell on death much, But it crosses my mind - Make no mistake, There's a real thin line between crime and suicide - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - And now out on the freeways, Now I'm wired all of the time, And now I'm losing my mind, I'm losing my mind - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - 'Cause there's a real thin line between crime and suicide"

 _Crowds cheer for Gogo Tomago. She bowed, and left the stage._

 ** _Stage Helper:_ ** "If your favorite song is Six Days A Week by the Bronx, you will all report to the Gogo Tomago corner."

* * *

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "I can't imagine that! You did it, Gogo!"

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "You're on a roll!"

 ** _Fred:_** "Not bad!"

 ** _Wasabi:_** "I believe you can make this up on your own!"

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Thank you, everyone. I would be much appreciative."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "I hope you can do that."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Well, that's where I was looking for were the new band members."

 ** _Wasabi:_** "If you find the punk musicians, Gogo, these will be your new members. I'm looking for classic, not classical."

 _ **Announcer:**_ "Next presenter, Wasabi No-Ginger."

 ** _Wasabi:_** "I'm coming!"

 ** _Fred:_** "See you later, Wasabi."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "I really hope you're doing well with your song."

 _Wasabi hops on stage._

 ** _Wasabi:_** "I'm Wasabi No-Ginger, and this is what I've been working on by singing this song. I sing classic."

 _People takes snapshot of him. They cheer during the song._

 ** _Song:_** "Sultans of Swing" by Dire Straits - _Wasabi sings_

 ** _Wasabi:_** _Singing._ "You get a shiver in the dark, It's raining in the park but meantime, South of the river you stop and you hold everything, A band is blowing Dixie double four time, You feel alright when you hear that music ring - Well, now you step inside but you don't see too many faces, Coming in out of rain to hear the jazz go down, Competition in other places, Oh, but the horns, they're blowing that sound, Way on down south, way on down south London town - You check out Guitar George he knows all the chords, Mind he's strictly rhythm he doesn't want to make it cry or sing, Left-handed old guitar is all he can afford, When he gets up under the lights to play his thing - And Harry doesn't mind if he doesn't make the scene, He's got a daytime job, he's doing alright, He can play the honky tonk like anything, Saving it up for Friday night, With the Sultans, with the Sultans of Swing - And a crowd of young boys, they're fooling around in the corner, Drunk and dressed in their best brown baggies and their platform soles, They don't give a darn about any trumpet playing band, It ain't what they call rock and roll, And the Sultans, yeah, the Sultans, they play Creole, Creole - And then the man, he steps right up to the microphone, And says at last just as the time bell rings, "Goodnight, now it's time to go home.", And he makes it fast with one more thing, "We are the Sultans, we are the Sultans of Swing."

 _ **Crowd:** During solo. _"That's a long song!"

 _After the song is done, the crowds cheer, Wasabi gives a bow, and he left the stage._

 ** _Stage Helper:_** "If your favorite song is Sultans of Swing by Dire Straits, you will all report to the Wasabi No-Ginger corner

* * *

 _ **Fred:**_ "How did you get your song that long? That was cool!"

 ** _Wasabi:_** "It took me about six minutes to finish that song."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Great hard work you've got, Wasabi."

 ** _Wasabi:_** "Well, thanks."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "I bet you can make a classic song with your own mind."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Think about the best way you can."

 _ **Announcer:**_ "Next presenter, Honey Lemon."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Have fun, Honey Lemon!"

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Do the ballad, and you'll find a new member!"

 _Honey Lemon went on the stage. Lights went out, except for a spotlight on her._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_ ** "Hi, I'm Honey Lemon. I am going to sing a song that you all would like. I sing pop."

 _People take snapshot at her. They cheer and use glow-stick during performance._

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay - _Honey Lemon sings_

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** _Singing._ "In my place, in my place, Were lines that I couldn't change, I was lost, oh yeah - I was lost, I was lost, Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed, I was lost, oh yeah - Yeah, how long must you wait for it?, Yeah, how long must you pay for it?, Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it? - I was scared, I was scared, Tired and under-prepared, But I'll wait for it - If you go, if you go, Leave me down here on my own, Then I'll wait for you, yeah. - Yeah, how long must you wait for it?, Yeah, how long must you pay for it?, Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it? - Singing, Please, please, please, Come back and sing to me, To me, to me - Come on and sing it out, now, now, Come on and sing it out to me, me, Come back and sing it - In my place, in my place, Were lines that I couldn't change, And I was lost, oh yeah, Oh yeah"

 _The crowds cheer, and lights went back on after the song. Honey Lemon bows, and left the stage._

 ** _Stage Helper:_** "If your favorite song is In My Place by Coldplay, you will all report to the Honey Lemon corner."

* * *

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "That was too beautiful!"

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Well, thank you, Hiro. I am so happy you impress my singing through the pop rock ballad."

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "That's why I told you that."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "I think I left something at home."

 ** _Fred:_** "What do you mean, something?"

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "The band member card."

 _ **Fred:**_ "We'll get them as soon as we're done here."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "We're not done yet."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "It's just two of us left."

 _ **Announcer:**_ "Next presenter, Fred Lee."

 _ **Fred:**_ "HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON!"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Get the beats right, Fred. Good luck!"

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Make it good!"

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "I hope you're not like a fool."

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "See ya."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Have a great time!"

 _Fred hops on stage._

 ** _Fred:_** "Okay." _He clears his throat._ "My name is Fred, and this is what I've been going for, even this song. I sing rock."

 _People takes snapshot at him. During a song, they cheer at him._

 ** _Song:_** "Runnin' Down A Dream" by Tom Petty - _Fred sings_

 _ **Fred:**_ _Singing._ "It was a beautiful day, the sun beat down, I had the radio on, I was drivin',Trees flew by, me and Del were singin' little Runaway, I was flyin' - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream - I felt so good like anything was possible, I hit cruise control and rubbed my eyes, The last three days the rain was un-stoppable, It was always cold, no sunshine - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream - I rolled on as the sky grew dark, I put the pedal down to make some time, There's something good waitin' down this road, I'm pickin' up whatever's mine - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream"

 _The song ends, and the crowds cheer. Fred bows, and left the stage._

 ** _Stage Helper:_** "If your favorite song is Runnin' Down A Dream by Tom Petty, you will all report to the Fred Lee corner."

* * *

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Good job, Fred!"

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Freddie, you did a great job on stage!"

 _ **Fred:**_ "Thank you very much. I know how I behaved."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "You were not like a fool."

 _ **Fred:**_ "I know. I'm like a fool when I feel like it, but not the performance."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Good work, Fred. Since you all went on stage, looks like I'm the only one left."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Let's wait to find out."

 ** _Announcer:_** "Next presenter, Hiro Hamada."

 _ **Fred:**_ _Chuckles._ "Yeah, this is it."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Okay, well I'm up."

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Okay, okay, okay." _She uses her phone for snapshot._ "Everybody say Hiro!"

 ** _All:_** "Hiro!"

 _Takes a selfie to all._

 ** _Fred:_** "Yeah!"

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "We all love you!"

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Don't mess up!"

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Take care, little man!"

 _ **Fred:**_ "Rock on, Hiro!"

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "See ya."

 _Hiro Hamada hops on the stage._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Hi, um, my name is Hiro Hamada, and this is what I've been working on something that you might be interested in. I sing metal." **  
**

 _People takes a snapshot at him._

 ** _Yokai:_** "Metal!?"

 _ **Crowds:**_ _Gasp._

 ** _Yokai:_** _He enters the stage with his microbots. He took off transmitter off his head._ "You can't sing metal. You don't even understand that I can't stand those songs!"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Well, that was rude. Why would you do that to me?"

 ** _Yokai:_** "You know I want you to rap."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Well, excuse me, you're scaring me."

 _ **Yokai:**_ "Well, listen up to me."

 ** _Song:_** "Rap Battle" by Yokai and Wasabi

 _ **Yokai:**_ "You have no chance but you got on the stage, but you're even excited to sing a metal song. I never want to hear your voice and the scream. You know what I mean, Hiro Hamada. Everyday your lips are strong, but you're too sassy. What I know about your is your adventures. You will not sing a metal song, because of you better shut up now."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ _Enters the stage._ "Hold up, Yokai. You can't insult a little man, I never even want to hear *beep* from you. You are the guilty man, who doesn't care about the music that you don't understand and you are just cruel. You are just mean old man you know. You better get back to the university, because you're a fool that just so wrong. I know what I'm like his friend to you."

 _Song ends. The crowds glare. Wasabi left._

 ** _Maintenance Guy:_** "Bring Yokai with us. Wasabi won."

 ** _Another Crowd:_** "Well, that was unexpected."

 ** _One Another Crowd:_** "Don't let that happen again."

 _Security guards grab Yokai's arms._

 ** _Yokai:_** "Hey, hey! You can't do that to me! What are you doing?"

 _ **Security Guard 1:**_ "Come on."

 ** _Security Guard 2:_** "Let's get you out of here."

 _ **Stage Helper:** Enters the stage, and whispers to Hiro's ears. _"Just start your introduction over. That was unexpected."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ _Whispering._ "Okay."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "I rescued Hiro."

 ** _Fred:_** "Way to go, buddy."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "My name is Hiro Hamada, and this is the song I've been singing, and I hope you really enjoy it. I sing metal."

 _People takes a snapshot at him. Also, the lights went completely off. Metal lights go on during performance, and crowds cheer during that song._

 ** _Song:_** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour _\- Hiro sings_

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Singing and/or screaming._ "Oh, you and me, we're the same, Asking for more, more than the numbing existence, Offered us all, What did they say? What did they do?, To make you crawl back in, Despite everything that you've been through, You're still right where I left you - We can lift up our hands to the sky, Find all of those strings that they're pulling and keep from falling back, Into our old rhythmic poses, Turning us into machines - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - And all these illusions dropped on a sea of believers, Crowding around as they hunt me down, And throw me out, While all the rest of the others, Bang their heads in the dredges - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - Hey! - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - So don't give up on me, We can be still pretend, This is all just a game, That'll work itself out in the end"

 _Crowds cheer loudly after that song. Hiro Hamada bows, and left the stage._

 ** _Stage Helper:_ ** "If your favorite song is Demon(s) by Darkest Hour, you will all report to the Hiro Hamada corner."

* * *

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Whoa!"

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Cool!"

 _ **Fred:**_ "Nailed it!"

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "Great!"

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ _Hugging Hiro Hamada._ "They loved you! That was amazing!"

 ** _Baymax:_** "Yes." _They all stare at him._ "All the performances here in the expo are acceptable. There are some people that are wanting to be in your band. Let's get working on that for now on. As soon as you find the three that you wanted them to be in your band with, you can take them home with you, and introduce yourself."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "You are one smart robot, Baymax. Let's get the members we want, and introduce them immediately."

 ** _Song:_** "Thnks fr th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy - _continues_

 _They all look for the new members. Three are in each corner. As soon as they're found, they leave the expo hall._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Lands. Guitar Superheroes are heading to find the supervillains._

* * *

 ** _Guitar Superhero:_** "We're coming to rescue you!"


	7. New Metal Band

**A/N: Since I mostly play heavy-metal music, that is why I start out with heavy-metal band. This is the first chapter to have a new band introduced. For the next four chapters are: pop, rock, punk, and classic. I am so sorry that I don't have a chance to finish the other stories up, but I can try my best working on them later. I also have YouTube videos that I'll be working on in the future.**

* * *

 _ **New Main Characters:** Aki Oshiro, Juro Tanaka, and Alaina Fairchild_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7:**_ _New Metal Band_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Hiro Hamada has been chosen to play heavy-metal songs with his new band. There are three new members to his band, but they might also be shy, too. Because they don't even know how to get along with a person you just met. Baymax is trying to configure it out on what to do with the members. Since Hiro is half-Japanese/half-white, two members are Japanese, and the drummer is a female white. Guitarist is a female, and the bassist is a male. They met each other at Lucky Cat Cafe's highest floor, and formed the band at Cass's garage._

* * *

 ** _Scene Setting:_** _Emo Lair_

* * *

 _An emo guy is sitting on a throne. He is examining on books that he just brought in, and listen to emo music over his earphones. All of a sudden in a while, the music broke down with the electrical power, his books fall of the shelves, and he is gasping along with the disappearance. Axel Steel, Izzy Sparks, Casey Lynch, and Lars Umlaut enter. He gets electrocuted by Casey Lynch._

 ** _Casey Lynch:_** "The metal is on. We are here to show you how to be down. Forever!"

 ** _Emo Trainer:_** "Who are you?"

 ** _Lars Umlaut:_** "Why are you asking me a question?"

 _It becomes death silence for a while._

 ** _Emo Trainer:_** "Are you here for something to tell me? I mean, what's the point?"

 _ **Lars Umlaut:**_ "What do you think the books are like? I don't want anyone to know about Emos."

 _Lars Umlaut smashes the books, making holes through the walls._

 ** _Emo Trainer:_** "Now, you're embarrassing me."

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "Come here to me for now on. I will show you how to get team-worked."

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "Go for it."

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "After that, Lars must smash that circle down."

 _Izzy Sparks forces Emo Trainer's throne right off away from the walls, making him to scream. Lars Umlaut smashes an area where the throne used to be in._

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "Axel, finish him off." **  
**

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Copy that, Izzy!" _He flashes through Emo Trainer, which causing him to get flashed. After that, Emo Trainer is killed by Axel's flashes._ "Now, that's better. Who is next after me? I hope there's no villains near us."

 _An Emo boss enter._

 ** _Emo Boss:_** "What happened there?"

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** _In utter surprise, gasping._ "That is the part that I cannot see!"

 _ **Emo Boss:**_ "Whoever killed the trainer, I am going to kill you all."

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Izzy!"

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** _Listens to Axel Steel._ "I'm on it!"

 _Izzy Sparks screams as he forces Emo Boss. After that powerful force happens, Emo Boss is now dead._

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "I already took care of that, Axel. Let's get out of here before we're all dead!"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Good! And also good idea! Come on, you guys. Let's get out of here before another one comes in."

 _They left the lair. Emo Trainer and an Emo boss were on the floor, dead. Casey Lynch and Lars Umlaut were the first ones leaving the room. Axel Steel starts crackling up his knuckles before leaving the room. Also, Izzy Sparks pouts before leaving the room._

* * *

 ** _Setting_ _Scene:_** _Hiro Hamada's bedroom_

* * *

 _Hiro Hamada is researching._

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Each five of us get the four members, including us. All we need are guitarists, bassists, and drummers. We might have to make sure that we're all set to take care of our bands before each of us have to wait."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Hiro, your new members are on their way. Please be prepared to meet them as soon as they enter here in the bedroom."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Alright, alright. I'll be right in the moment. I will have to finish up the setup."

 _Hiro Hamada is finishing up the setup. The band members for a metal band went in the room. It becomes death silence. No one were even talking, because of shyness. Baymax looks around in confusion._

 ** _Baymax:_** "Are you going to introduce each other when you meet them?"

 _No answer, it's just death silence._

 ** _Baymax:_** "I have some concerns. If you are shy, you might not start feeling that way, and be a lot more friendlier than ever."

 _ **Metal Guitarist:**_ "I am so sorry that I couldn't help it. My minds did not appear. You must be Hiro Hamada."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "That's right. If you don't really know me, I'm Hiro Hamada, that's why you just came from the expo."

 _ **Metal Bassist:**_ "I did not know that happens."

 _ **Metal Drummer:**_ "I bet this could remind us that we are not up to dance parties, but heavy-metal hangout will be the great place to be."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Just introduce yourself, and tell Hiro who you are, and as soon as we're done with that, meet Hiro in his aunt's garage. If you don't know where that is at, you can also meet up with Hiro by Lucky Cat Cafe front door."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Don't be shy, come on. Is this what a friend does? I really need you to be my best buddies to help me out with your instruments while I sing. You can be best as you can."

 _ **Metal Guitarist:**_ "I'm a Japanese. Of course you know that I'm one of the Japanese girls that play heavy-metal songs with guitars in San Fransokyo. I'm Aki Oshiro."

 _ **Metal Bassist:**_ "Just give me the time to introduce myself, or I'll say Juro Tanaka. That's my name."

 _ **Metal Drummer:**_ "I'm Alaina Fairchild, I'll be your only white member to your band, Hiro. I know you are half-Japanese/half-white, but we're going to try our best as we can. We're just teenagers that can act like adults."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Well, I'm just like Hiro. I like to bot-fight, too. At least, I was no longer bot-fighter to find another career. I had the craziest science invention, and I'm the heavy-metal musician right now. That's how I'm just like him."

 ** _Baymax:_** "Welcome to Hiro's bedroom, Aki, Juro, and Alaina. Just head to the garage, and wait by the front door when Hiro is coming."

 _Everyone left, except for Hiro Hamada, who is finishing up the rest of the project._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Cass's Garage,_ _Hiro's new friends, including him and Baymax enter._

* * *

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "This is my aunt's garage."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "I have an older sister named Tamiko. My dad died when I was two, and my mom died when I was three."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "I have an older brother named Tadashi. Both of my parents died when I was three."

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "Well, we're all the same age. Both of my parents are alive, but my sisters are dead, and my brothers are alive."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "I only have a mom. Dad died of a heart attack when I was seven years old I have two sisters, and a brother."

 ** _Baymax:_** "If I were there when you were seven years old, Alaina, I should've taken care of your father."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "I know. That was so sad. And that's the day I first taken that instrument lesson."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Someone turned Tadashi alive a month ago, and I did not know where THAT came from!"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "I bet it was Naoki Nakamura resurrected him!"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "That was Tadashi's best friend that he played Guitar Hero 5 with in this area!"

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Well, since I've been a longtime guitarist, I'll be the guitarist to your band, Hiro."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "I play bass. I'll be the bassist."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "I am going to be the drummer as well."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "I'll be the vocalist to this band, you guys."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Good stand-ins, everyone. It might be quite understanding that some of you might be distressed, but the songs of distress are the ones that Hiro, and the other team members in Big Guitar Hero 6 are not interest in with. Just help yourself out with the band's name that is metal-related. I will take care of four more members that are ready to form the band. I start with you, and then I go to Honey Lemon. After her, that'll be Fred next, and then Gogo Tomago, and then Wasabi. Anything else I would say last thing before I let you go by picking a band's name?" _All shake their heads._ "Okay. I will go right now. Good luck selecting a band's name." _He left._

 _All stare at Baymax._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_ ** "Okay, let's get ready to start. Right now, we have to look for a band's name that is metal-related, not pop-related, not rock-related, not punk-related, not classic-related. Just metal-related, because Honey will pick a pop-related, Fred will pick rock-related, Gogo will pick punk-related, and Wasabi will pick classic-related. As we choose a metal-related, you might have to help me out."

 _Camcorder video-tapes Hiro Hamada's band for name successful._

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "The Gosh of the Light?"

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "That is not metal-related base. What about Falling Under?"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "What?"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ _Facepalm._ "I don't think that's what I want, Alaina."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Beloved Death?"

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "Nah. Can I choose Hustle Angry Bees?"

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "I hate the bees like that. I've seen some movies like that. How about Annabelle?"

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Our singer is a male. What about January Storm?"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Don't pick anything winter-y."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "How about Racers?"

 _Gasp._

 _ **Hiro Hamada, Aki Oshiro, and Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Juro!"

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "That's not metal-base!"

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "Fine. What about Sunshine Display?"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "That's still not metal-base."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Take a band name to be the Moment Spirit."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "It is a metal-base, but there IS already a band named the Moment Spirit!"

 _All stare at Hiro Hamada._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Look, in the mid-western United States, close to Cedar Point, there is a screaming metal band's name, the Moment Spirit. There are seven members there. Four women, three men, that's it."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Oh..."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "I'll go for United Civil War."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "I can't do this. What about Lipstick Stock?"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Juro, that's not metal-base!"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Aki is right. Lipstick Stock is most likely a pop-base."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "What about the Light of Sea?"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "That's. Not. Metal-base!"

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Go for Lost at the Sea."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I would not go for that. I would go for Darkened Blood."

 _They all smiled, including Aki Oshiro._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "Darkened Blood... good metal-base name!"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Good choice by picking a band's name, Aki!"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "You are very welcome, Hiro Hamada."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Then, Darkened Blood, it is! Let's celebrate with this song!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _Everyone dance. Song continues_

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "That is the best song I've ever listened before! I knew that Darkened Blood will be the great name for us to pick." **  
**

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Woo! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Let's have some fun, Darkened Blood!"


	8. New Pop Band

**A/N: I am adding extra chapters for now on by then. Since I'm already falling behind in some of my other projects, I have a lot of work to catch up on. I-I always get disturbed by every single of the relatives of mine. I really have to get this done before I go back to school. Right now, when I come back to school, I'll be a senior, which means this is my final year of school! Boy, I can't wait until I graduate. That's why I'm doing this. I don't want my projects to fall behind.**

* * *

 _ **New Main Characters:** Maya Rivero, Cloé Freitas, and Gianna Abelli_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8:**_ _New Pop Band_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Honey Lemon forms her all-girl band with a group of girls/women around with her. They met up with her at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (SFIT). About with their races, the guitarist is Spanish, the bassist is Portuguese, and the drummer is Italian. That means they're all Hispanic, and they're all females. While metal is Japanese/white, pop is Hispanic._

* * *

 ** _Scene Setting:_** _Emo Lair_

* * *

 _Judy Nails and Pandora enter._

 ** _Pandora:_** "Welcome."

 _ **Emo Henchmen 1:**_ "Now what? Did you kill our trainer?"

 ** _Pandora:_** "We don't hear that again. It was Axel. Not me."

 ** _Emo Henchmen 1:_** "I can't imagine you did that to him. Why would you?"

 ** _Judy Nails:_** "You've heard what she said."

 _Pandora summons the ball._

 ** _Emo Henchmen 1:_** "Oh, no."

 ** _Emo Henchmen 2:_** "You're not going to hit us, are you?"

 ** _Judy Nails:_** "B-but, we don't understand what you were saying."

 ** _Pandora:_** "Pandora has already told us what to do."

 ** _Judy Nails:_** "I'll get you guys with this flavor!"

 _Strawberries from Judy Nails have been activated, and shoot up to both henchmen._

 ** _Judy Nails:_** "Get them the spirit, Pandora."

 ** _Pandora:_** "I'm on my way!"

 _Pandora touches both henchmens, and they fall in, dying from the attack that Pandora has touched._

* * *

 ** _Scene Setting:_** _San Fransokyo Institute of Technology_

* * *

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _On speaker._ "Baymax, have Honey Lemon meet up with her new bandmates."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "I've got it, Hiro."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "I can't wait to be in a pop band! I bet that's going to be very exciting!"

 ** _Baymax:_** "Honey Lemon, your new band members are on their way. Please be prepared when they come in.

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ _Hears a knock._ "Come on in, girls!"

 _The girls that will be in Honey Lemon's band with have entered._

 ** _Baymax:_** "Welcome, ladies. You will be in a band with Honey Lemon. It appears that you have three different types of Hispanic routes."

 _ **Pop Guitarist:**_ "I'm Spanish."

 ** _Pop Bassist:_** "My name is in Portuguese."

 ** _Pop Drummer:_** "I have an Italian name."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "I can't imagine you have such names like that. What are your names?"

 _ **Pop Guitarist:**_ "I'm Maya Rivero."

 _ **Pop Bassist:**_ "I'm Cloé Freitas."

 _ **Pop Drummer:**_ "And I'm Gianna Abelli."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Alright, good names. I need to know what instrument you play."

 _ **Maya Rivero:**_ "I will play guitar as well. I'll be your guitarist, Honey."

 ** _Cloé Freitas:_** "I'll be the bassist."

 _ **Gianna Abelli:**_ "I love to play the drums. I'll be your drummer to your band."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Then I'll be the vocalist."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "You should be all set. Before I leave, I will show you Hiro's band result. His band's name is Darkened Blood. The guitarist is Aki Oshiro, the bassist is Juro Tanaka, the drummer is Alaina Fairchild, and the vocalist is Hiro Hamada. Watch the video of accepting results of Hiro's band."

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I would not go for that. I would go for Darkened Blood."

 _They all smiled, including Aki Oshiro._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "Darkened Blood... good metal-base name!"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Good choice by picking a band's name, Aki!"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "You are very welcome, Hiro Hamada."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Then, Darkened Blood, it is! Let's celebrate with this song!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _Everyone dance. Song continues_

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "That is the best song I've ever listened before! I knew that Darkened Blood will be the great name for us to pick."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Woo! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Let's have some fun, Darkened Blood!"

* * *

 ** _Baymax:_** "Select a band's name that is pop-base, not everything else. Rock-base is for Fred, punk-base is for Gogo Tomago, and classic-base is for Wasabi. Honey Lemon, I suggested you find a band's name. Good luck with that. I'll be leaving right away to find three more to go."

 _Baymax left. The girls stare._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Let's begin. All of you are going to help me out find a good band's name that is pop-base to you. Not the other genre bases that is not compatible with this band, just pop-base, that's all. Let me start with you on the left."

Camcorder video-tapes Honey Lemon's band for name successful.

 ** _Cloé Freitas:_** "Okay. Portuguese Greens won't work out."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Nah. Don't choose that."

 ** _Gianna Abelli:_** "Neither does Fashion-Styled Marketplace."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Not that I know of."

 _Death silence._

 ** _Maya Rivero:_** "Queens of Hearts." **  
**

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Let's try something else differently rather than calling out some random names."

 _ **Cloé Fretias:**_ "Not in my Life."

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "You are just like another bassist. You don't select anything that is not based in our genre."

 _ **Cloé Fretias:**_ "I'm sorry."

 ** _Gianna Abelli:_** "Let's say Beautiful Girls."

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Well, I wouldn't even put up with that. I'm so sorry about that."

 _ **Gianna Abelli:**_ "It's alright. Don't worry about it. We'll say anything based on you."

 ** _Maya Rivero:_** "Let's call our band, Pink Chem."

 _The girls smiled._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "That is a perfect name for all of us! Celebrate!"

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay. _Each of them are dancing around in circles, like slow movement._

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Great work, Pink Chem!"


	9. New Rock Band

_**New Main Characters:** Tiana Lawrence, Des Neil, and Sage Truman_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _ **hapter 9:**_ _New Rock Band_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Fred forms a rock band that turns out cool enough for comic book fans at his house. The three members are also the comic book fans, too, just like him. The guitarist is a female, and the bassist and drummer are males. They're all white, just like Fred. While metal is Japanese/white, and pop is Hispanic, rock is white._

* * *

 ** _Scene Setting:_** _Emo Lair_

* * *

 ** _Emo Henchmen 3:_** "Now what? What? What's happening?"

 _Hears a crackling._

 ** _Emo Henchmen 3:_** "That is not a good sign. I wonder what- what the?"

 _Eddie Knox appears._

 ** _Eddie Knox:_** "You are one of the emos that don't understand what to ask for."

 _ **Emo Henchmen 3:**_ _Gasp._ "What are you doing in there?"

 ** _Eddie Knox:_** "I'm offering you a casino card."

 _ **Emo Henchmen 3:**_ _"Shut up!" He slaps Eddie Knox's face._ "I don't care about your stupid card. All I'm waiting for is to help the other emos out. Why can you? You know that, and I'm here."

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "Let's light you up!"

 _Eddie Knox sets Emo Henchmen 3 on fire. A henchmen dies in a fiery burn._

 ** _Eddie Knox:_** "That's what you get when you are feeling guilty about your side effects. It's all your fault.

 _He left, leaving ashes of Emo Henchmen 3._

* * *

 ** _Scene Setting:_** _Fred's Manson_

* * *

 _Heathcliff can be seen opening the door for Fred._

 ** _Heathcliff:_** "Welcome home, master Fredrick."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _On speaker._ "Baymax, have Fred meet up with his new bandmates."

 ** _Baymax:_** "I've got it, Hiro."

 _ **Fred:**_ _Enters his house._ "Right now, I'm all set. I'm ready to rock 'n roll!"

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Fred, please be prepared, because your new band members are on their way to your house, to get it prepared."

 _ **Fred:**_ "Where are they? I haven't seen them coming. My dad will be surprised if he saw them coming."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Right now, they are about to enter your house."

 _ **Heathcliff:**_ _He opens the door for Fred's bandmates._ "Welcome, you guys. Feel free to go in."

 _Fred's bandmates are on their way to him._

 ** _Rock Guitarist:_** "Hi there, Fred."

 ** _Fred:_** "Great to see you again! Although you don't even know me."

 _ **Rock Guitarist:**_ "Well, I've heard about you at the expo."

 _ **Rock Bassist:**_ "You have no idea that we saw you there?"

 ** _Rock Drummer:_** "Just look out for the great differences."

 _ **Fred:**_ "You guys are just strangers around. Can you introduce me your names, please? I would be much appreciative."

 _ **Rock Guitarist:**_ "Oh, sure. My name is Tiana Lawrence. And of course I'm the only member here."

 _ **Rock Bassist:**_ "I am Des Neil."

 _ **Rock Drummer:**_ "I have a name right here, and nice to meet you, I'm Sage Truman."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Can I hear anything about your instruments that you want to play in your band? That is very recommended."

 _ **Tiana Lawrence:**_ "I'll be the guitarist. The boys will take other instruments as well."

 _ **Des Neil:**_ "I take a role for being a bassist."

 _ **Sage Truman:**_ "I'm as well being a drummer for the band."

 _ **Fred:**_ "I'll be the vocalist."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Before you are bound to have a new band's name, Hiro Hamada and Honey Lemon both accepted their band names. Hiro's band name is Darkened Blood. Hiro Hamada is a vocalist, Aki Oshiro is the guitarist, Juro Tanaka is the bassist, and Alaina Fairchild is the drummer. Honey's band name is Pink Chem. Honey Lemon is a vocalist, Maya Rivero is the guitarist, Cloé Freitas is the bassist, and Gianna Abelli is the drummer. Watch their acceptations to their band's name."

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I would not go for that. I would go for Darkened Blood."

 _They all smiled, including Aki Oshiro._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "Darkened Blood... good metal-base name!"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Good choice by picking a band's name, Aki!"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "You are very welcome, Hiro Hamada."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Then, Darkened Blood, it is! Let's celebrate with this song!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _Everyone dance. Song continues_

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "That is the best song I've ever listened before! I knew that Darkened Blood will be the great name for us to pick."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Woo! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Let's have some fun, Darkened Blood!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Gianna Abelli:**_ "We'll say anything based on you."

 ** _Maya Rivero:_** "Let's call our band, Pink Chem."

 _The girls smiled._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "That is a perfect name for all of us! Celebrate!"

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay. _Each of them are dancing around in circles, like slow movement._

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Great work, Pink Chem!"

* * *

 _ **Baymax:**_ "All of you can be like Hiro and Honey. What will your band's name be when you form a band? Can you be the member to that band's name? I bet you can be just like them. Just call out your band's name that is rock-base, not everything else. Gogo Tomago will be more responsible for punk-base, and Wasabi is for classic-base. Fred, you and your band members will help each other out trying to get the band's name as soon as possible."

 _ **Fred:**_ "We'll try, Baymax. We'll try. We might going to find out."

 ** _Baymax:_** "Alright, I'm heading to the others right away."

 _Baymax left. Fred and his band stare at him._

 ** _Fred:_** "Alright, let's head to my room. Real. Fast." _Claps twice. He opens the door._

 _They all enter. His band widen their eyes._

 ** _Sage Truman:_** "Whoa!"

 _ **Tiana Lawrence:**_ "Your room is bigger than mine!"

 _Death silence._

 ** _Des Neil:_** "How much can you ever get all those stuffs for?" **  
**

 _ **Fred:**_ "Come sit on the table with me, and we'll get our band's name."

 _They all sat down in the table._

 ** _Fred:_** "Tell me the band's name. They have to be rock-base."

 _Camcorder video-tapes Fred's band for name successful._

 _ **Sage Truman:**_ "Will the Dinos work? I bet."

 _ **Des Neil:**_ "I don't think so. What about the Dead Fish?"

 ** _Fred:_** "That's. Metal-base, not rock-base."

 _ **Des Neil:**_ "Oh."

 _Tiana Lawrence starts drawing a picture of a lizard._

 ** _Sage Truman:_** "Would I make it up? Why? What's the point? Are we working for anything else here? I thought I would've understood what she's drawing."

 ** _Tiana Lawrence:_** "We could be the Lizards."

 _They smile, including her._

 ** _Fred:_** "Yes! Celebrate!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Runnin' Down A Dream" by Tom Petty

 _Everyone dance._

 ** _Fred:_** "Good pick, the Lizards!"


	10. New Punk Band

_**New Main Characters:** Hwan Gim, Joon Choe, and Wook Kim_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10:**_ _New Punk Band_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Gogo Tomago forms a punk band by the streets in San Fransokyo. She likes punk music, speed, and rare steaks, which her new members like also. Her new members are males, and they all have Korean races, like her. That means this entire punk band is Korean. The guitarist has spikes, the bassist has mohawk, and the drummer has downhawk. While metal is Japanese/white, pop is Hispanic, and rock is white, punk is Korean._

* * *

 ** _Scene Setting:_** _Emo Lair_

* * *

 ** _Emo Henchmen 4:_** "I don't believe in you all. I don't really believe them all."

 _ **Johnny Napalm:**_ "Hello!"

 ** _Emo Henchmen 4:_** "What the? What are you doing in there?"

 ** _Johnny Napalm:_** "I just came here to greet you."

 _ **Emo Henchmen 4:**_ "Few of us are dead! I don't want to see you!"

 _ **Johnny Napalm:**_ "Well, yeah! So, what?"

 ** _Emo Henchmen 4:_** "I need you to get out of here."

 _ **Johnny Napalm:**_ "Say you don't look back towards everyone else."

 _Johnny Napalm spins Emo Henchmen 4 right out, and killed him, leaving the body when he left._

* * *

 ** _Scene Setting:_** _San Fransokyo Street_

* * *

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _On speaker._ "Baymax, have Gogo Tomago meet up with her new bandmates."

 ** _Baymax:_** "I've got it, Hiro."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Excuse me. Coming through." _She enters by riding a bike, and stops in front of Baymax._ "Hey there, Baymax."

 ** _Baymax:_** "Gogo Tomago, your band members are on their way. Please get yourself prepared."

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "I know, I know, I'm getting there."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "They are coming right behind you."

 _ **Punk Guitarist:**_ "Hey there, girl!"

 _ **Punk Bassist:**_ "We're here!"

 _ **Punk Drummer:**_ "We just got there for a surprise."

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "Wow! I'm glad you could make it!"

 _ **Punk Guitarist:**_ "Gogo, I'm Hwan Gim, and I'll be your guitarist."

 _ **Punk Bassist:**_ "I'll be your bassist, but I am Joon Choe."

 _ **Punk Drummer:**_ "I am Wook Kim, and I'll be your dummer to the band."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Good. You all four have Korean races, and you'll get your band's name set up. We have three accepted bands there."

 _ **Gogo Tomago, Hwan Gim, Joon Choe, and Wook Kim:**_ "Wow!"

 _ **Baymax:**_ "A metal band is named Darkened Blood, a pop band is named Pink Chem, and a rock band is named the Lizards. Watch their acceptations."

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I would not go for that. I would go for Darkened Blood."

 _They all smiled, including Aki Oshiro._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "Darkened Blood... good metal-base name!"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Good choice by picking a band's name, Aki!"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "You are very welcome, Hiro Hamada."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Then, Darkened Blood, it is! Let's celebrate with this song!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _Everyone dance. Song continues_

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "That is the best song I've ever listened before! I knew that Darkened Blood will be the great name for us to pick."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Woo! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Let's have some fun, Darkened Blood!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Gianna Abelli:**_ "We'll say anything based on you."

 ** _Maya Rivero:_** "Let's call our band, Pink Chem."

 _The girls smiled._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "That is a perfect name for all of us! Celebrate!"

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay. _Each of them are dancing around in circles, like slow movement._

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Great work, Pink Chem!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 ** _Sage Truman:_** "Would I make it up? Why? What's the point? Are we working for anything else here? I thought I would've understood what she's drawing."

 ** _Tiana Lawrence:_** "We could be the Lizards."

 _They smile, including her._

 ** _Fred:_** "Yes! Celebrate!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Runnin' Down A Dream" by Tom Petty

 _Everyone dance._

 ** _Fred:_** "Good pick, the Lizards!"

* * *

 _ **Baymax:**_ "That's all there is. For Darkened Blood, Hiro Hamada is the vocalist, Aki Oshiro is the guitarist, Juro Tanaka is the bassist, and Alaina Fairchild is the drummer. For Pink Chem, Honey Lemon is the vocalist, Maya Rivero is the guitarist, Cloé Freitas is the bassist, and Gianna Abelli is the drummer. For the Lizards, Fred is the vocalist, Tiana Lawrence is the guitarist, Des Neil is the bassist, and Sage Truman is the drummer."

 ** _Joon Choe:_** "Okay."

 ** _Wook Kim:_** "Well, I guess that's all."

 ** _Hwan Gim:_** "Let's see what else you have going on."

 ** _Baymax:_** "Just pick a band name that is punk-base, or anything else, especially with classic-base. You don't want Wasabi to get mad at you when you pick classic-base names. You've got to pick punk-base names."

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "We'll get to it, Baymax. You're just a good robot."

 ** _Baymax:_** "Alright, I'll let you go, or else I'll be heading somewhere, especially with Wasabi. We'll see you then."

 _Baymax left. The others stare at him._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Alright, let's get busy around here, you guys. We have lots of time to work on to find a punk-base name.

 _Camcorder video-tapes Gogo Tomago's band for name successful._

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "First up is Wook. What do you have going on there?"

 _ **Wook Kim:**_ "I've got Crazy Steps."

 _All shake heads._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "I'll not choose this band. What about you, Joon, what band name do you have going on?"

 _ **Joon Choe:**_ "I have Lookin' Funny."

 _ **Wook Kim:**_ "Are you crazy, Joon!? You've got to be kidding me!"

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "That is not punk-base, you know?"

 _ **Hwan Gim:**_ "Yeah, it has to be compatible with our genre!"

 ** _Joon Choe:_** "I'm sorry! Alright, well, how about Rash?"

 _All shake heads._

 ** _Hwan Gim:_** "I am not looking forward to hear about that title."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "I would rather not pick that title. Do you have a good one, Hwan?"

 ** _Hwan Gim:_** "I select a title to the band, Wild of Love."

 _All nodded._

 ** _Wook Kim:_** "He's right."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "You have good choice, Hwan. Celebrate!" **  
**

 _ **Song:**_ "Six Days A Week" by the Bronx

 _Everyone dance._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Thank you for helping out with me, Wild of Love!"


	11. New Classic Band

_**New Main Characters:** Howie Emerson, Buck Forester, and Sequoia Hepburn_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11:**_ _New Classic Band_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Wasabi forms an all-boy classic band that he manages himself to go over nearby the shipping containers. Afterwards, he found a guitarist, bassist, and drummer that are just like him. They all like green, but their races are known black, and they all have super OCD. While metal is Japanese/white, pop is Hispanic, rock is white, and punk is Korean, classic is black._

* * *

 ** _Scene Setting:_** _Emo Lair_

* * *

 ** _Emo Henchmen 6:_** _Enters._ "Holy geez! It looks like I'm the only one in here left. What happened to the others?"

 _Death silence._

 ** _Clive Winston:_** "I bet you could make better choices."

 _ **Emo Henchmen 6:**_ "What?"

 _ **Clive Winston:**_ "Everyone else are waiting for me. But you're the only one that is being a dirty look on your face."

 ** _Emo Henchmen 6:_** "Don't say that I'm beautiful. I'm emo. I'm emo as always."

 _ **Clive Winston:**_ "I saw that. Well, it's better time for you to go right now. Any last words?"

 ** _Emo Henchmen 6:_** "I bet nothing could make these days even better."

 _ **Clive Winston:**_ _Yelling._ "I'm done!"

 _Clive Winston climbs the walls, and slices a rope, making a flat, thick concrete on top of Emo Henchmen 6, causing Clive to be alive, and a henchmen to be killed. Clive left the building._

 ** _Clive Winston:_** "I'm ready as you are, fellas."

* * *

 ** _Scene Setting:_** _Shipping Containers_

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _On speaker._ "Baymax, have Wasabi meet up with his new bandmates."

 ** _Baymax:_** "I've got it, Hiro."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "I can't believe it. That's where I almost got crushed by one of those, and I screamed like a little girl. I can't believe it."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Wasabi." _Wasabi gasps._ "Your new bandmates are on their way to see you. You have to make sure that you are prepared."

 ** _Wasabi:_** "Alright, well that makes sense. I wonder if everyone else are around. Wait a minute, who's coming right now?"

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Your new band members are coming."

 _ **Classic Guys:**_ "Hey, you must be Wasabi!"

 _ **Classic Guitarist:**_ "I'm Howie Emerson, and I'll be your band's guitarist."

 ** _Classic Bassist:_** "Nice to meet you, Wasabi. I'm the bassist, Buck Forester."

 _ **Classic Drummer:**_ "My name is Sequoia Hepburn. I'm the drummer to your band."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Well, nice to meet you all."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "On the previous bands, we have Darkened Blood, Chem Pink, the Lizards, and Wild of Love, which they are ordered from metal, to pop, to rock, and to punk. Darkened Blood is Hiro Hamada, vocalist, Aki Oshiro, guitarist, Juro Tanaka, bassist, and Alaina Fairchild, drummer. Pink Chem is Honey Lemon, vocalist, Maya Rivero, guitarist, Cloé Freitas, bassist, and Gianna Abelli, drummer. The Lizards are Fred, vocalist, Tiana Lawrence, guitarist, Des Neil, bassist, and Sage Truman, drummer. Wild of Love is Gogo Tomago, vocalist, Hwan Gim, guitarist, Joon Choe, bassist, and Wook Kim, drummer. Watch how they picked the good band's names for the bands."

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I would not go for that. I would go for Darkened Blood."

 _They all smiled, including Aki Oshiro._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "Darkened Blood... good metal-base name!"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Good choice by picking a band's name, Aki!"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "You are very welcome, Hiro Hamada."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Then, Darkened Blood, it is! Let's celebrate with this song!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _Everyone dance. Song continues_

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "That is the best song I've ever listened before! I knew that Darkened Blood will be the great name for us to pick."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Woo! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Let's have some fun, Darkened Blood!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Gianna Abelli:**_ "We'll say anything based on you."

 ** _Maya Rivero:_** "Let's call our band, Pink Chem."

 _The girls smiled._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "That is a perfect name for all of us! Celebrate!"

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay. _Each of them are dancing around in circles, like slow movement._

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Great work, Pink Chem!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 ** _Sage Truman:_** "Would I make it up? Why? What's the point? Are we working for anything else here? I thought I would've understood what she's drawing."

 ** _Tiana Lawrence:_** "We could be the Lizards."

 _They smile, including her._

 ** _Fred:_** "Yes! Celebrate!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Runnin' Down A Dream" by Tom Petty

 _Everyone dance._

 ** _Fred:_** "Good pick, the Lizards!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Do you have a good one, Hwan?"

 ** _Hwan Gim:_** "I select a title to the band, Wild of Love."

 _All nodded._

 ** _Wook Kim:_** "He's right."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "You have good choice, Hwan. Celebrate!" **  
**

 _ **Song:**_ "Six Days A Week" by the Bronx

 _Everyone dance._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Thank you for helping out with me, Wild of Love!"

* * *

 ** _Baymax:_** "Those are the previous bands that selected the song titles for them to be best fit on. Wasabi, I suggested you to select a band title that is classic-base. Don't select a band's name that is based off the genres of everyone else. Just the classic-base, that's all. I should get going. I should head to Tadashi and Naoki."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "We'll see you around."

 _Baymax left. Everyone else stare at him._

 ** _Wasabi:_ ** "Let's get started, boys."

 _Camcorder video-tapes Wasabi's band for name successful._

 ** _Buck Forester:_** "I'll go for Night in the Fearsome Storm."

 _ **Howie Emerson:**_ "Dude, that's metal-base."

 _ **Buck Forester:**_ "Sorry. I'll go for Jump Street Drive."

 _ **Sequoia Hepburn:**_ "I have the Black Race."

 _ **Howie Emerson:**_ "I have Green Statement Truth."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Who do you think you agree with?"

 ** _Sequoia Hepburn:_** "I think I agree with Howie's title he chose."

 _Buck Forester nodded._

 ** _Howie Emerson:_** "I said Green Statement Truth."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Amazing title you've got going on there! Celebrate!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Sultans of Swing" by Dire Straits

 _Everyone in the band are dancing_

 ** _Wasabi:_** "That was a very good choice for us to get involve into, Green Statement Truth."


	12. Tadashi and Naoki, Part 1

**A/N: Last time I've played Guitar Hero 5, I had to add extra chapters, because summer is already passed halfway, and I want to get this done before I go back to school. Right now, I had a lot of work to get going, since I haven't done anything yet. On this chapter, those are the guys that were being introduced on chapter 2, so that way it'll be much easier that way. So far, there are nine from Guitar Hero 5, nine from Big Hero 6, and sixteen characters that were not in Big Hero 6 that are now joining with them.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12:**_ _Tadashi and Naoki, Part 1_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Tadashi Hamada and Naoki Nakamura are back inside of Cass's garage, again. Baymax is introducing them the bands that Big Guitar Hero 6 singers have been added to. They are so surprised in a moment. It comes too handy when Naoki likes metal still, it's just he doesn't want to scream around Tadashi's aunt._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Cass's Garage, no one's inside._

* * *

 ** _Narrator:_** It's been a time where Tadashi Hamada and Naoki Nakamura are sending it in with each other's relationship after Tadashi's resurrection from Naoki. Also, Tadashi's creation, Baymax has been working on the new career as a First Aid manager. Oh dear, Tadashi and Naoki are both coming in!

 _Tadashi Hamada and Naoki Nakamura enter._

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "I can't imagine that Professor Callaghan was unexpectedly rude to my brother about him not singing heavy-metal songs."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "I know! He's been talented over that song. I would faint if he did a fantastic job."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "I'd rather not faint if I were you, Naoki, if a good performance has been coming along."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "I bet the new bands are going to be cool enough for the show, Tadashi. I mean, this makes it even worth a lot of payment. Each bands need two managers, but Baymax is the First Aid manager, I bet."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Good idea, Naoki! Baymax would take a job to be a First Aid manager. If anyone is injured from falling down the stage, or getting sick, he would take care of that, and anyone else would be feeling a lot better afterwards. One main manager will take care of the money and drive, and another manager will take care of the fans, and doing the GPS. That'll be amazing, but we haven't heard about the band yet."

 _ **Baymax:**_ _Offscreen._ "I have."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "Baymax?"

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "Is that...you?"

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Yes, that's me. Can you let me in if you can?"

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "Of course, buddy."

 _Tadashi Hamada opens the garage to let Baymax in. As soon as Baymax comes in, he closes the garage._

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "Have you heard of something, Baymax?"

 _ **Baymax:**_ "I've heard it a lot."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "Can you tell me about the bands, Baymax?"

 ** _Baymax:_** "The results have been permitted for a metal band, Darkened Blood, a pop band, Pink Chem, a rock band, the Lizards, a punk band, Wild of Love, and a classic band, Green Statement Truth. Those are the results that happened earlier. Darkened Blood was formed in here, Pink Chem was formed at college, the Lizards were formed at the large Mansion, Wild of Love was formed by the streets, and Green Statement Truth was formed outside the warehouse."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** _He laughs awkwardly._ "I've seen some reasons why there are so many stuffs that were blown around here."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:** Speaks Japanese to Naoki Nakamura. _"I think someone did formed a band here." _Speaks English to Baymax._ "What are the members, Baymax?"

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Each bands have four members in it. For Darkened Blood, Hiro Hamada is the vocalist, Aki Oshiro is the guitarist, Juro Tanaka is the bassist, and Alaina Fairchild is the drummer. For Pink Chem, Honey Lemon is the vocalist, Maya Rivero is the guitarist, Cloé Freitas is the bassist, and Gianna Abelli is the drummer. For the Lizards, Fred is the vocalist, Tiana Lawrence is the guitarist, Des Neil is the bassist, and Sage Truman is the drummer. For Wild of Love, Gogo Tomago is the vocalist, Hwan Gim is the guitarist, Joon Choe is the bassist, and Wook Kim is the drummer. For Green Statement Truth, Wasabi is the vocalist, Howie Emerson is the guitarist, Buck Forester is the bassist, and Sequoia Hepburn is the drummer."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "I like Darkened Blood more than anything else."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "My brother is in that band!"

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "What? Is it Darkened Blood?"

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Yes!"

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "I see that. So Hiro appears to be your brother."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Of course, I'm his brother."

 ** _Baymax:_** "While forming, vocalists are helping the members right out, each bassist struggle to find a band's name that are genre-acceptable, while guitarists found out what perfect band titles are, and drummers agreed. Watch the videos for each acceptation results."

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I would not go for that. I would go for Darkened Blood."

 _They all smiled, including Aki Oshiro._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "Darkened Blood... good metal-base name!"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Good choice by picking a band's name, Aki!"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "You are very welcome, Hiro Hamada."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Then, Darkened Blood, it is! Let's celebrate with this song!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _Everyone dance. Song continues_

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "That is the best song I've ever listened before! I knew that Darkened Blood will be the great name for us to pick."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Woo! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Let's have some fun, Darkened Blood!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Gianna Abelli:**_ "We'll say anything based on you."

 ** _Maya Rivero:_** "Let's call our band, Pink Chem."

 _The girls smiled._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "That is a perfect name for all of us! Celebrate!"

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay. _Each of them are dancing around in circles, like slow movement._

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Great work, Pink Chem!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 ** _Sage Truman:_** "Would I make it up? Why? What's the point? Are we working for anything else here? I thought I would've understood what she's drawing."

 ** _Tiana Lawrence:_** "We could be the Lizards."

 _They smile, including her._

 ** _Fred:_** "Yes! Celebrate!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Runnin' Down A Dream" by Tom Petty

 _Everyone dance._

 ** _Fred:_** "Good pick, the Lizards!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Do you have a good one, Hwan?"

 ** _Hwan Gim:_** "I select a title to the band, Wild of Love."

 _All nodded._

 ** _Wook Kim:_** "He's right."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "You have good choice, Hwan. Celebrate!" **  
**

 _ **Song:**_ "Six Days A Week" by the Bronx

 _Everyone dance._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Thank you for helping out with me, Wild of Love!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Howie Emerson:**_ "I have Green Statement Truth."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Who do you think you agree with?"

 ** _Sequoia Hepburn:_** "I think I agree with Howie's title he chose."

 _Buck Forester nodded._

 ** _Howie Emerson:_** "I said Green Statement Truth."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Amazing title you've got going on there! Celebrate!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Sultans of Swing" by Dire Straits

 _Everyone in the band are dancing_

 ** _Wasabi:_** "That was a very good choice for us to get involve into, Green Statement Truth."

* * *

 ** _Baymax:_** "Did you see how you feel? Each bands need two managers."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "Alright, that's what I said earlier."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "I'll be the manager for my brother's band."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "I'm right with you, Tadashi, we'll both be Darkened Blood managers, as well right out. There are no heavy-metal managers around here in San Fransokyo, but Tadashi and I. There's only just anything else."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Okay, Tadashi and Naoki, you're both in for a metal band!"

 _WHIP!_


	13. New Songs of Distress Artist

**A/N: On chapter 5, you've learned about songs of distress. That's where the new band of this chapter will be introduced. They are other forms of genre. On this chapter, you will learn about a villain that unexpectedly ruined Hiro Hamada's introduction on Chapter 6. Another Emo team that will fight against Guitar Hero team members will be introduced on the next chapter. On this chapter, I called the groin area a "nozzle spot".**

* * *

 _ **New Main Characters:**_ _Slender Guitar, Slender Bass, Slender Drums, and Slender Vocal_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13:**_ _New Songs of Distress Artist_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Yokai becomes a manager to the band that he will form out with the other four bad guys. They are called the "Slender-Slender". They all have each nicknames by Yokai. The guitarist is being called "Slender Guitar", the bassist being "Slender Bass", the drummer being "Slender Drums", and vocalist being "Slender Vocal". They're all males, except for the bassist, who has a type of gender being female. They are the main villains to Big Guitar Hero 6, plus Psycho Emo Freaks, that are new villains, since Emo Freaks are dead._

* * *

 _ **Scene Setting:** Yokai's Warehouse, inside_

* * *

 _All five newly-formed bands have entered by sneaking around._

 ** _Yokai:_ ** "Alright, you guys. I am going to form you a band, called Slender-Slender. I'll be your manager, fellas. I will call you Slender, but you will all go by instrument type Slender Guitar, Slender Bass, Slender Drums, and Slender Vocal. You will all perform the songs of distress, not the songs that the five newly-formed bands have.

 _They gasp._

 ** _Slender Guitar:_** "What do you want us to do, sir?"

 ** _Yokai:_** "I forgot what I though I was going to do, but no one will ever distract our guardians."

 _ **Buck Forester:** Pops his face, w_ _hispering._ "Did you see that?"

 ** _Howie Emerson:_** _Whispering._ "Don't show up!" _He hid Buck Forester with him._

 ** _Slender Bass:_** "I just heard a noise somewhere."

 ** _Slender Drums:_** "Nah, don't worry about it."

 ** _Slender Vocal:_** "We'll find out about the five newly-formed bands, and we'll let Hiro Hamada not to sing heavy-metal songs."

 _Slender-Slender starts chatting further distance. Wild of Love members pop their heads, and they all whisper._

 ** _Wook Kim:_** "That..."

 ** _Joon Choe:_** "...was..."

 ** _Hwan Gim:_** "...rude."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "True!"

 _Wild of Love hide. Sequoia Hepburn pop his head._

 ** _Wild of Love:_** _Whispering._ "Hmph..."

 ** _Sequoia Hepburn:_** _Whispering._ "I bet nobody could pay for this."

 _ **Wasabi:** Whispering. _"Don't show up!" _He hid Sequoia Hepburn with him._

 _Green Statement Truth members pop their heads again._

 ** _Green Statement Truth:_** _"Hmmm..." They hid again._

 ** _Pink Chem:_** "Shhh..." _They pop their heads._

 ** _Cloé Freitas:_ **_Whispers._ "That could be worse." _Hid her head._

 ** _Gianna Abelli:_** _Whispering._ "I can't believe it."

 _ **Maya Rivero:** Whispering. _"These guys are crazy."

 _Gianna Abelli and Maya Rivero hide._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_ ** "I'm with you." _She hid._

 ** _The Lizards:_** _All whisper._ "Let's check."

 ** _Des Neil:_** _Pops his head, whispering._ "I don't like this place at all." _He hides._

 ** _Sage Truman:_** _Pops his head, whispering._ "I'm with you man. I don't like that place, too." _He hides._

 ** _Tiana Lawrence:_** _Pops her head, whispering._ "I'm glad we're not in the middle of nowhere." _She hides._

 ** _Fred:_** _Pops his head, whispering._ "I think I'm the only one seeing that." _He hides._

 _Hiro Hamada pops his head._

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_ **_Whispering._ "I think my area hurts."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "Shh..." _Whispering._ "You don't want them to catch us before."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Now, that's where I'm about to die right here."

 _The rest of Darkened Blood members pop their heads, too. They all whisper._

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_ ** "You say so."

 ** _Darkened Blood:_** "Worthless!" _They hide._

 _In a moment, the walls where the band are hiding behind tip over directly to the Slender-Slender. They all gasp._

 ** _Slender-Slender:_** "Huh?"

 _The five bands are caught by the Slender-Slender._

 ** _Slender-Slender:_ ** "Hiro!"

 ** _Yokai:_** "What kind of music are you?"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "I am the same type, as always."

 _ **Yokai:**_ "WHAT? NO! You don't play, or listen, or sing heavy-metal songs, do you understand? If you do, you will die for good."

 _Aki Oshiro plugs Hiro Hamada's ears._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_ ** "New plan, everyone. While my band is taking care of our vocalists, just hide around! HIDE around!"

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "Hide. Yourself. NOW!"

 _The bands, except for Darkened Blood, are running around, and hide someplace, but they don't work._

 ** _Slender Bass:_** "Where did you guys come from? How did you enter there when you know that our window is open?"

 ** _Slender Drums:_** "You don't tell people what to do."

 ** _Slender Guitar:_** "You don't plug other people's ears."

 _ **Slender Vocal:**_ "Don't do those tasks."

 ** _Yokai:_** "This band is right. We're here to spy on you, making sure you don't listen to-" _Notices that Aki Oshiro is continuing plugging Hiro Hamada's ears._ "Oh, please unplug his ears, or God's sake!"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "I don't think so!"

 _Yokai is forcing to remove Aki Oshiro's arms off Hiro Hamada's ears, but she doesn't want to stop._

 ** _Yokai:_** "Can't you stop unplugging his ears? If he hears, sing, or play the heavy-metal song, he will be dead. Forever! I don't think you can plug his ears. I really want him to hear that sentence. Don't you stop! I don't want to hear that along!"

 _While Yokai is saying that line, everyone else are charming up Darkened Blood members for helping out. Alaina Fairchild is about to do her strong-metal-woman action, such as crackling up her knuckles once._

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Stop! You're making him unhappy!"

 _ **Hwan Gim:**_ "Stop him, Alaina!"

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "Woman up!"

 ** _Fred:_** "Help out!"

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "Don't unplug his ears, Aki!"

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Don't make up bad guys!"

 ** _Tiana Lawrence:_** "Stop that guy!"

 ** _Wasabi:_** "Beat that guy in a kabuki mask!"

 _ **Buck Forester:**_ "Don't let that guy continue!"

 ** _Wook Kim:_** "Just help!"

 _ **Sage Truman:**_ "Go ahead!"

 _ **Maya Rivero:**_ "You can do better than that!"

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "High-YAH!"

 _Alaina Fairchild kicks Yokai's butt. Then she also kicks his nozzle spot. Horn honk sound effects happen to nozzle spot kick._

 ** _Yokai:_ ** "...right in my nozzle spot!" _Aki Oshiro unplugs Hiro Hamada's ears._ "Now, I can tell him why he can't allow to listen, sing, or play heavy-metal at-"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Sorry, man! I don't really think so!"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "You were wrong. You just picked a wrong young man!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _Hiro Hamada starts playing that song through a tablet, causing Slender-Slender and Yokai running around, screaming crazy._

 ** _Yokai and Slender-Slender:_ ** "YAAAAAARRR! NOOOOOO!"

 _ **Big Guitar Hero 6 Bands:** Laughing._

 _They continue to run around, and hide in some random places._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Come on, you guys. We'll head to the police station. Darkened Blood, you're with me. The rest of you guys, you will wait outside."

 _The bands left, but Yokai and Slender-Slender are still there._


	14. Reports

**A/N: I haven't heard of anything yet right at this moment. There's one thing for sure why. I had lots of other work to do. On this chapter, it is going to be a familiar scene to the police station scene from Big Hero 6, but Baymax was NOT in, because he did not go to the warehouse from the last chapter. There will be eight more band managers on the next chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14:**_ _Reports_

 _ **Chapter Summary:**_ _Hiro Hamada and his band, Darkened Blood, have to report the file about Yokai, and Slender-Slender, while everyone else are waiting for them outside. There is one time that he was messed up a lot, due to a masked villain, which you know that's Yokai. The police understood the reasons why Yokai was kicked out of the expo hall, it's that because he rap battles against Wasabi, and you know how a guy in a mask was defeated._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Outside Emo Lair_

* * *

 _Guitar Heroes went outside._

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "Thank goodness, we've got a hard work going on there at the Emo Lair, where Emo Freaks are.

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Yep! That gets them a lot of everything. No matter what you're going for. There's more to go in the garage, so let's go back home. We're done for now on."

 ** _Dispatcher:_** _Alerting._ "You're not done yet. You have to go ahead, and start fighting against Psycho Emo Freaks, so that means you have a lot more work to do. They have more than Emo Freaks."

 ** _Guitar Heroes:_** "Psycho Emo Freaks!"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Come on, everyone. Follow me!"

 _They all went ahead, with Axel Steel leading the way._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Inside San Fransokyo Police Department_

* * *

 _Pink Chem, the Lizards, Wild of Love and Green Statement Truth are waiting outside while Darkened Blood is in to report._

 ** _Police Chief Gerson:_** "Alright, let me get this straight. A man in a kabuki mask formed out a new band for the songs of distress."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "S-Slender-Slender..."

 ** _Police Chief Gerson:_** _Typing._ "Slender-Slender..."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Yes! He named every members into Slender names. The guitarist's name is Slender Guitar, the bassist's name is Slender Bass, the drummer's name is Slender Drums, and the vocalist's name is Slender Vocal."

 _ **Police Chief Gerson:**_ "So, Mr. Kabuki was reading his mind that he has to make sure that you don't listen, or play, or sing a heavy-metal song."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "That's right! That was the meanest, and most insulting voice that I've ever heard in my life."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I had to plug his ears throughout, and Yokai wants me to unplug his ears, and I do not want to. He still wants me to unplug Hiro's ears, which was irritating. He keeps grabbing my arms, which it hurts."

 _ **Police Chief Gerson:**_ "As of now on, slapstick was supposed to be recommended when it comes to not letting it go. Who in this band did the slapstick?"

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "I did. I kicked him behind, and then I kicked him right in the area."

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "Everyone else were charming for her."

 ** _Police Chief Gerson:_** "Which one of the members have both the parents alive? Not one dead, or both, but all of them alive?"

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "I'm the only one with all the parents being alive. Our drummer's father died when she was seven, our guitarist's father died at her age of two, but her mother died at her age of three, and our vocalist's parents died when he was three."

 _Police Chief Gerson stare at Juro Tanaka._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "I bet that Juro's parents were kept safe, because my dad got a heart attack, Aki's father fell down stairs, her mother was sick numerous times, and Hiro's parents were the unknown cause of accidents. I haven't heard from it. If there were something else, then I know who played a song in front of Slender-Slender while we're escaping."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Hiro was smarter like we were. When I unplugged his ears, Yokai was attempting to let him not listen, sing, or play heavy-metal music, but it appears that Hiro grabs his player, and started to play a song that is compatible to us. All of a sudden, t-that really made Yokai and Slender-Slender run around like a headless chicken, thinking that we're listening to that song."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Yes, we were all there, and for a sudden, for those that are waiting outside, did the charm for Alaina, as well as Aki plugs my ears, so I won't listen to Yokai. That really scared everyone else. That was the same warehouse as we just came by when we filed a report about my missing microbots. All of a sudden, Baymax was there, repairing himself with the tape in front of you, fixing the holes, and I had to charge him up."

 _ **Police Chief Gerson:**_ "Alright, we'll be right by the front stage while you are about to have a tour. If Slender-Slender and Yokai appear, we will arrest all of them. Do you understand?"

 _ **Darkened Blood:**_ "Yes!"

 _ **Police Chief Gerson:**_ "Thank you for stopping by, and we'll find them when you have a tour in progress." _He types the file about Yokai and Slender-Slender._

* * *

 _Setting Scene: Outside San Fransokyo Police Department_

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Along with Darkened Blood, and to everyone else._ "Come on, you guys. Let's all head to my aunt's garage."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "How are we all going to fit in there?"

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Oh, get used to it."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "It's only just twenty of us, let Hiro think about it."

 _ **Song:**_ "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour - _Hiro listens to that song on his MP3 player._

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "We'll split you guys up into a band, and I will so you your upcoming armor suits."

 _All went with Hiro Hamada._


	15. Tadashi and Naoki, Part 2

**A/N: Yesterday, I didn't had much time to write another chapter, so I decided to to the late-start chapter today, thanks a lot to what really happened that night. It's because I have a lot of work to catch up on, but I want this story to be done before summer is over. That's all I wanted to do, so that way I can take care of this story while I'm at school.**

* * *

 _ **New Main Characters:**_ _Cassandra Trujillo, Cecilia Ortega, Sheldon Harrison, and Kirk Scrivenor_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 15:_** _Tadashi and Naoki, Part 2_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Darkened Blood managers are out to eat, but they're waiting outside. The new managers for Pink Chem and the Lizards have been introduced. They have learned about the bands, the genres, the songs, and even the songs of distress that villains are up to. They decided not to eat, and cancelling the reservation, because of them, Baymax has taught them about the bands._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Restaurant_

* * *

 _Tadashi Hamada and Naoki Nakamura have arrived._

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "Here we are, Naoki. We're here."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "Oh, this is what I've been looking for, Tadashi. That is the place where I wanted to eat. Where do people here in San Fransokyo have dinner around at? I mean, come on already."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "I thought about it. This place has burgers, but my place has a lot more HOT CHICKEN WINGS, since they are too popular."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "Oh, boy I love hot chicken wings! They are the best! My mom makes them all the time, but I felt bad about her. She died in a freak accident. when I was only six. My older brother got too involved to machines. My dad died in a fire when I was ten."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Well, that's too bad. Your dad's cause of death was the same as mine, but thank goodness you survived my life. Even though, when my younger brother was three, my parents died."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "I can't imagine that. I'm the youngest of the three. I also have an older sister."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "Well, at least we know where to get the hot chicken wings. My aunt makes them a lot."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "Have you notice that Cassandra Trujillo and Cecilia Ortega are coming outside? They are our best friends!"

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "I've heard them."

 _Cassandra Trujillo and Cecilia Ortega are leaving the restaurant outside._

 ** _Cassandra Trujillo:_** "Hey there."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Hello..."

 _ **Cecilia Ortega:**_ "Hi."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "Welcome!"

 _ **Cassandra Trujillo:**_ "Looks like you guys have done something in two weeks."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Well, a week ago, we played Guitar Hero 5 together. We've failed one song out of six that we played, but Naoki didn't do one."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "It's because his aunt was home. I never wanted to distract her."

 ** _Cassandra Trujillo:_** "Thanks a lot, Tadashi and Naoki. I wonder what you've done lately."

 ** _Cecilia Ortega:_** "All they've done was to play Guitar Hero 5, hang out together, buy something, go to the expo, becoming managers, and that's how I've heard about it."

 _Sheldon Harrison and Kirk Scrivenor_

 ** _Sheldon Harrison:_** _Offscreen._ "Hey, did I heard something about the expo?"

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "Sheldon Harrison!"

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "And Kirk Scrivenor!"

 _ **Kirk Scrivenor:**_ "I bet that no one understood the reason why."

 _ **Sheldon Harrison:**_ "We're here on time. Wanna hear something about this name: Ulrich?"

 ** _All, except Sheldon Harrison:_** "Ulrich?"

 _ **Sheldon Harrison:**_ "There is a new Darkened Blood fan with a surname, Ulrich."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "I can't believe it."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "Unbelievable."

 _ **Sheldon Harrison:**_ "She just moved here in San Fransokyo."

 ** _Cecilia Ortega:_** "The book I read had a character naming Ulrich."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "The Moment Spirit's lead vocalist's surname is Ulrich."

 _ **Baymax:** Appears. _"Did I heard something about the Moment Spirit?"

 _All look at Baymax._

 ** _Baymax:_** "One of the Darkened Blood members accidentally named the band the Moment Spirit. Watch the video as well."

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Take a band name to be the Moment Spirit."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "It is a metal-base, but there IS already a band named the Moment Spirit!"

 _All stare at Hiro Hamada._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Look, in the mid-western United States, close to Cedar Point, there is a screaming metal band's name, the Moment Spirit. There are seven members there. Four women, three men, that's it."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Oh..."

* * *

 ** _Baymax:_** "That what happens when you already have a name like that."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "That was crazy. Hiro told her that there is already a metal-base name, the Moment Spirit. We have four new people that are ready to be introduced. They are Cassandra Trujillo, Ceceilia Ortega, Sheldon Harrison, and Kirk Scrivenor. Tell them about being the managers."

 ** _Baymax:_** "Well, being the band managers are worth having two people each bands. Also, there are all five bands that have been accepted to the names of the bands they are founded. We already have the managers for Darkened Blood, which appears to be Tadashi Hamada and Naoki Nakamura. Watch the formation of the band, and the new manager introduction."

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I would not go for that. I would go for Darkened Blood."

 _They all smiled, including Aki Oshiro._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "Darkened Blood... good metal-base name!"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Good choice by picking a band's name, Aki!"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "You are very welcome, Hiro Hamada."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Then, Darkened Blood, it is! Let's celebrate with this song!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _Everyone dance. Song continues_

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "That is the best song I've ever listened before! I knew that Darkened Blood will be the great name for us to pick."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Woo! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Let's have some fun, Darkened Blood!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "I'll be the manager for my brother's band."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "I'm right with you, Tadashi, we'll both be Darkened Blood managers, as well right out. There are no heavy-metal managers around here in San Fransokyo, but Tadashi and I. There's only just anything else."

* * *

 _ **Baymax:**_ "You did see that Tadashi Hamada and Naoki Nakamura were going to be the managers to this band. Also, for the other bands, watch the following videos of the band title accepts that have been recorded with."

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Gianna Abelli:**_ "We'll say anything based on you."

 ** _Maya Rivero:_** "Let's call our band, Pink Chem."

 _The girls smiled._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "That is a perfect name for all of us! Celebrate!"

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay. _Each of them are dancing around in circles, like slow movement._

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Great work, Pink Chem!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 ** _Sage Truman:_** "Would I make it up? Why? What's the point? Are we working for anything else here? I thought I would've understood what she's drawing."

 ** _Tiana Lawrence:_** "We could be the Lizards."

 _They smile, including her._

 ** _Fred:_** "Yes! Celebrate!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Runnin' Down A Dream" by Tom Petty

 _Everyone dance._

 ** _Fred:_** "Good pick, the Lizards!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Do you have a good one, Hwan?"

 ** _Hwan Gim:_** "I select a title to the band, Wild of Love."

 _All nodded._

 ** _Wook Kim:_** "He's right."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "You have good choice, Hwan. Celebrate!" **  
**

 _ **Song:**_ "Six Days A Week" by the Bronx

 _Everyone dance._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Thank you for helping out with me, Wild of Love!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Howie Emerson:**_ "I have Green Statement Truth."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Who do you think you agree with?"

 ** _Sequoia Hepburn:_** "I think I agree with Howie's title he chose."

 _Buck Forester nodded._

 ** _Howie Emerson:_** "I said Green Statement Truth."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Amazing title you've got going on there! Celebrate!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Sultans of Swing" by Dire Straits

 _Everyone in the band are dancing_

 ** _Wasabi:_** "That was a very good choice for us to get involve into, Green Statement Truth."

* * *

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Which bands for Cassandra Trujillo, Cecilia Ortega, Sheldon Harrison, and Kirk Scrivenor, can you be in?"

 _ **Cassandra Trujillo:**_ "Pink Chem looks girly. I'll for that band."

 ** _Cecilia Ortega:_** "I'm with you, Cassandra. I'll be the manager of that pink band, too."

 ** _Baymax:_** "Okay, Cassandra and Cecilia, you're both in for a pop band!"

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "Well, I bet that each managers are going to have the same gender as the lead vocalists, which will make me surprise. I need to know where we left off."

 _ **Sheldon Harrison:**_ "I found out that lizards are my favorite reptiles. I bet that I could be the manager of the Lizards."

 _ **Kirk Scrivenor:**_ "Man, I should now be the manager to the Lizards. There's nothing else to say but this band."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Okay, Sheldon and Kirk, you're both in for a rock band!"

 ** _The Lizards Managers:_** "Yeah!"

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Bring it on, you guys!"


	16. Tadashi and Naoki, Part 3

**A/N: Yesterday, I did not have much time to work on the new chapter, because I have a lot of work to catch up, since I'm really falling behind. Don't worry, it'll be done before September begins, so that way I won't write this story during school days, because it's hard to let it happen for me to work on it while I go to school. I don't get enough time that often.**

* * *

 _ **New Main Characters:**_ _Hyeon Song, Jun Rhee, Bertram Dean, and Zavier Constable_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 16:_** _Tadashi and Naoki, Part 3_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _As Darkened Blood, Pink Chem, and the Lizards managers are coming in the garage to Cass's, there are four more new managers. Now, they went to the college. They are the managers to Wild of Love, and to Green Statement Truth. Baymax also taught them how the band is like, how the genre-appropriate types they have, and whatsoever. The only white band is the Lizards, as well as Darkened Blood's drummer, and half of the vocalist and one manager's race._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Outside Aunt Cass's garage_

* * *

 _Everyone are heading there._

 ** _Kirk Scrivenor:_** "Are you crazy? You've got to be kidding me!"

 _ **Sheldon Harrison:**_ "Shh... keep it down. You don't want Tadashi's aunt to go crazy."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Just be quiet everyone."

 ** _Sheldon Harrison:_** "I bet the day is getting too late."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "Oh. Shut up! Already!"

 _ **Cassandra Trujillo:**_ "We get there when we get there."

 _ **Cecilia Ortega:**_ "I think we're here."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Come on in, everyone. Baymax should meet us right over there.

* * *

 _Inside._

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "I was too worried about staying behind the bars."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Where? At the bars?"

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "No! At the jail bars."

* * *

 _Naoki Nakamura's flashback._

 ** _Police Officer:_** _Caught Naoki Nakamura._ "There he is. Nowhere to go. We have him right out."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "This can't be!"

 ** _Police Officer:_** "Naoki Nakamura, you've done something illegally. You are under arrest!"

 ** _Naoki Namakura:_** "WHAT!?"

 _Police Officer apprehended Naoki Nakamura, and sends him to jail._

 ** _Naoki's Cellmate:_** "Hi."

 _Naoki Nakamura glares._

* * *

 _Back now._

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "Have you ever been arrested and put in jail before, Tadashi?"

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "Yes. I picked up Hiro from bot-fighting. I told him that's illegal. The police caught us. Hiro was in his own cell, and I am in the other cell, cramped in!"

 _ **Cassandra Trujillo:**_ "Yeah, I've heard that your aunt bailed you right out, Tadashi."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "I know!"

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "Hey, by the way. I've heard that Hyeon Song, Jun Rhee, Bertram Dean, and Zavier Constable are on their way. Check 'em out!"

* * *

 _Outside. Hyeon Song and Jun Rhee are riding motorcycles together in the same lane. Tadashi Hamada went out, and they were on their way to Aunt Cass's garage. They hop out of the bikes, and took their helmets off._

 ** _Hyeon Song:_** "Hello, everyone."

 ** _Everyone else:_** "Hey there, Hyeon!"

 _ **Hyeon Song:**_ "Looks like we've got a lot of work to do around here, about becoming a band manager."

 _ **Jun Rhee:**_ "I know! Well five bands are already being new to San Fransokyo. There's many ways they can be done."

 _Bertram Dean and Zavier Constable have entered._

 ** _Bertram Dean:_** "We're here, you guys. We'll let you know when to begin."

 _ **Zavier Constable:**_ "Right now, we all have to head to college to find out how."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _San Fransokyo Institute of Technology_

* * *

 _Baymax is deactivated._

 ** _Heyon Song:_** "Why is Baymax deactivated?"

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Oh, someone says that he is satisfied with his care, so that happened."

 ** _Bertram Dean:_** "Have him activate right now, we we can find out we need to be the managers."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "He would not be until someone says a painful word."

 _ **Jun Rhee:**_ "Just take him time to begin, Bertram."

 ** _Cecilia Ortega:_** "You've heard what he said."

 ** _Kirk_** ** _Scrivenor:_** "Yeah, he'll be alright."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ _Brings in one ton of metal._ "I brought in heavy metal for the good experience of Darkened Blood." _Lands on a table._ "Don't forget to get the others for a reason."

 _ **Zavier Constable:**_ "Are you crazy, Tadashi?"

 _ **Cassandra Trujillo:**_ "I would've begin with you guys if I were you."

 _ **Sheldon Harrison:** Brings in two tons of rock. _"I've brought in a heavy rock!"

 _ **Kirk Scrivenor:**_ "Just throw it to me, buddy."

 _ **Sheldon Harrison:**_ "Alright."

 _Sheldon Harrison throws a two-ton rock, and it lands on Naoki Nakamura's right foot. Crash sound effects happen when the rock is landed on foot._

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** _Screams in pain._ "OOOOOOWWWWWW!"

 _Baymax is now activated, due to the response of Naoki Nakamura's sound in pain._

 ** _Cecilia Ortega:_** "Sheldon?"

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "You activated Baymax!"

 _Baymax is heading towards Naoki Nakamura, who was hurt. He moves some stuffs that are in his way._

 ** _Baymax:_** "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I've heard a sound of pain, I was alerted for the attention." _Naoki Nakamura nodded._ _Shows a scale of one to ten on his belly._ "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "I'll say ten if you don't mind of my foot."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "I will scan you now." _He scans Naoki Nakamura._ "Scan complete! It appears that you have a stubbed right foot, leaving the pain. I suggested to take all of your shoes off, and have an wrapped bandages, and then put your shoes back on, and it will take time to heal."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "Thank you Baymax for helping me out."

 _Now, Sheldon Harrison is taking care of that foot for Naoki Nakamura._

 _ **Baymax:**_ "I cannot deactivate until you say YOU ARE SATISFIED WITH YOUR CARE."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Hey, before you move on, we have four new people coming right out. They are Hyeon Song, Jun Rhee, Bertram Dean, and Zavier Constable."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Welcome, Hyeon, Jun, Bertram, and Zavier. We have three bands that already have band managers. Watch how they got the band names, and how they got the managers."

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I would not go for that. I would go for Darkened Blood."

 _They all smiled, including Aki Oshiro._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "Darkened Blood... good metal-base name!"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Good choice by picking a band's name, Aki!"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "You are very welcome, Hiro Hamada."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Then, Darkened Blood, it is! Let's celebrate with this song!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _Everyone dance. Song continues_

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "That is the best song I've ever listened before! I knew that Darkened Blood will be the great name for us to pick."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Woo! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Let's have some fun, Darkened Blood!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "I'll be the manager for my brother's band."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "I'm right with you, Tadashi, we'll both be Darkened Blood managers, as well right out. There are no heavy-metal managers around here in San Fransokyo, but Tadashi and I. There's only just anything else."

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Gianna Abelli:**_ "We'll say anything based on you."

 ** _Maya Rivero:_** "Let's call our band, Pink Chem."

 _The girls smiled._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "That is a perfect name for all of us! Celebrate!"

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay. _Each of them are dancing around in circles, like slow movement._

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Great work, Pink Chem!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Cassandra Trujillo:**_ "Pink Chem looks girly. I'll for that band."

 ** _Cecilia Ortega:_** "I'm with you, Cassandra. I'll be the manager of that pink band, too."

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 ** _Sage Truman:_** "Would I make it up? Why? What's the point? Are we working for anything else here? I thought I would've understood what she's drawing."

 ** _Tiana Lawrence:_** "We could be the Lizards."

 _They smile, including her._

 ** _Fred:_** "Yes! Celebrate!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Runnin' Down A Dream" by Tom Petty

 _Everyone dance._

 ** _Fred:_** "Good pick, the Lizards!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Sheldon Harrison:**_ "I found out that lizards are my favorite reptiles. I bet that I could be the manager of the Lizards."

 _ **Kirk Scrivenor:**_ "Man, I should now be the manager to the Lizards. There's nothing else to say but this band."

* * *

 ** _Baymax:_** "There are two bands remaining, Wild of Love and Green Statement Truth. Who can you tell me what band you can be manager of? Each bands need two managers."

 _ **Hyeon Song:**_ "I would be Wild of Love manager. I love the wild, and I love the speed. I'm into punks."

 _ **Jun Rhee:**_ "Alright, Wild of Love would be a perfect band for me to be a manager of."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Okay, Hyeon and Jun, you're both in for a punk band!"

 _ **Wild of Love Managers:**_ "Yes!"

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "Now we have only one band left."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "Looks like Bertram and Zavier need to finish up right at this moment."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Bertram and Zavier, would you like to be the managers for Green Statement Truth?"

 _ **Bertram Dean:**_ "I would love to be the manager for Green Statement Truth. And my favorite color is green!"

 _ **Zavier Constable:**_ "I'm going for it, too. Green Statement Truth is best for me."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Okay, Bertram and Zavier Constable, you're both in for a classic band!"

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Now, that's all we have."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Let's watch the rest of accepts through the band names and managers."

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Do you have a good one, Hwan?"

 ** _Hwan Gim:_** "I select a title to the band, Wild of Love."

 _All nodded._

 ** _Wook Kim:_** "He's right."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "You have good choice, Hwan. Celebrate!" **  
**

 _ **Song:**_ "Six Days A Week" by the Bronx

 _Everyone dance._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Thank you for helping out with me, Wild of Love!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Hyeon Song:**_ "I would be Wild of Love manager. I love the wild, and I love the speed. I'm into punks."

 _ **Jun Rhee:**_ "Alright, Wild of Love would be a perfect band for me to be a manager of."

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Howie Emerson:**_ "I have Green Statement Truth."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Who do you think you agree with?"

 ** _Sequoia Hepburn:_** "I think I agree with Howie's title he chose."

 _Buck Forester nodded._

 ** _Howie Emerson:_** "I said Green Statement Truth."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Amazing title you've got going on there! Celebrate!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Sultans of Swing" by Dire Straits

 _Everyone in the band are dancing_

 ** _Wasabi:_** "That was a very good choice for us to get involve into, Green Statement Truth."

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Bertram Dean:**_ "I would love to be the manager for Green Statement Truth. And my favorite color is green!"

 _ **Zavier Constable:**_ "I'm going for it, too. Green Statement Truth is best for me."

* * *

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Thanks for helping out the bands with support. There will be further updates to the tours."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "You are very welcome, Baymax. We'll try."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** _In awe._ "My favorite colors are red, black, and blue."


	17. Unexpected Injuries

**A/N: I just went to Cedar Point recently this weekend. That is also the amusement park that Axel Steel, Casey Lynch, Izzy Sparks, Judy Nails, and Pandora went on chapter 1! So, I rode ten roller coasters, two thrill rides, a water ride, and a train. I repeated Mean Streak and Millennium Force twice, and GateKeeper once. Although, I got slightly soaked on Shoot the Rapids. For the last time I rode Millennium Force, I had to wait for an hour, because that ride broke down, but luckily we were standing by that ride. The roller coasters I don't go on anymore were Gemini, Corkscrew, Iron Dragon, and Mine Ride. These ones were not my interests. But a good thing I'm back.**

* * *

 ** _New Main Characters:_** _Psycho Emo Freaks_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17:**_ _Unexpected Injuries_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Too many bad things really happened on the tour for this moment, because of Slender-Slender. All of Darkened Blood members falls off the stage, and Green Statement Truth members get the chandelier fall when they all ducked. These injuries have been issued, but Darkened Blood vocalist was already dead, until his life is saved. While this happens, Guitar Heroes are spying on checking to make sure they see Psycho Emo Freaks around, but they already did that. New appearances happened._

* * *

 ** _Scene Setting:_** _Lucky Cat Cafe_

 _A customer enters the cafe, as Cass comes by._

 ** _Customer:_** "Hey there, Cass."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Well, hi there. Welcome to Lucky Cat Cafe. How can I take your order?"

 ** _Customer:_** "Do you know where Darkened Blood members are?"

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "My nephew and his band just went to Cedar Point. Why? Are you looking for his band?"

 _ **Customer:**_ "That's right, Cass."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "They will be back tomorrow, okay? Maybe the band got the inspiration from one of the Guitar Hero members."

 _ **Customer:**_ "Oh, I see that."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Look. All bands that are made for Big Guitar Hero 6 have the inspirations everywhere around the world. They know what Guitar Hero 5 is, and they know what song they'll play. But that's the song that can be heard at the rock expo."

 _Aunt Cass turns the song on fast._

 ** _Song:_** "Thnks fr th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy

 _ **Customer:**_ "I've heard about that song."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Yeah, well as soon as they return back home from their trip, all they need to do is to get ready for the first tour. That's the preparation they'll ever get. I am the manager for the food, and Baymax is the manager for the health."

 ** _Customer:_** "Baymax is the manager for health? Like First Aid health? Illness health? Any health?"

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Yep! Any health? He can help a lot of people. In case one of the band members get sick or injured, he will fix them up before more performance."

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:**_ _Aunt Cass's garage_

* * *

 _Darkened Blood members came back home with Cedar Point souvenirs._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "I am so surprised that many of you did not know where the roller coasters were. I mean, who wants to see myself at Disneyland? Not me. We were just out to... uh... I can't remember... Cedar Point!"

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Well, good thing we had a great time there."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "I bet that Axel, Casey, Izzy, Judy, and Pandora were going to be surprised. They just went there a week before we formed our band."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:** Enters with Naoki Nakamura. _"Your first beginnings are on your way. Get ready for the gig.

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** Roadways to Psycho Emo Freaks_

* * *

 ** _Clive Winston:_** "Are we there yet?"

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "Not yet."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "We'll get there as soon as possible."

 _ **Lars Umlaut:**_ "I'm too big to do this walk."

 _ **Johnny Napalm:**_ "Shh... Lars, you don't want us to get caught by Slender-Slender and Psycho Emo Freaks!"

 ** _Eddie Knox:_** "Wait a minute."

 _ **Clive Winston:**_ "Who's Slender-Slender?"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "That's a band for songs of distress at San Fransokyo. Also, I almost forgot to tell you something about San Fransokyo's new bands that we often to let Big Guitar Hero 6 help out. They are a classic band, Green Statement Truth, a punk band, Wild of Love, a rock band, the Lizards, a pop band, Pink Chem, and a metal band, Darkened Blood. They all have formed into five different places while we're superheroes."

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "Speaking of which, they seem to be the pretty good bands. I wonder if Slender-Slender have the same trait as Yokai, Darkened Blood the same trait with Hiro, the Lizards the same trait with Fred, Green Statement Truth the same trait with Wasabi, Pink Chem the same trait with Honey, and Wild of Love the same trait with Gogo."

 _ **Johnny Napalm:**_ "Wild of Love is the same genre as I am."

 _ **Clive Winston:**_ "I've got Green Statement Truth."

 ** _Lars Umlaut:_** "Darkened Blood got my genre!"

 _ **Pandora:**_ "Darkened Blood is a melodic death metal band, that I've heard on the internet."

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "Pandora is right. Darkened Blood has given the genre to be melodic death metal, because you know why. Their favorite song is made out of that."

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "Don't worry about it, Casey. We'll get used to it."

 ** _Casey Lynch:_** "Just take a look at their different looks."

 _ **Pandora:**_ "It feels like everyone that are vocalists are different than how they look when we saw them last time."

 _ **Lars Umlaut:**_ "Mike..."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "You girls are starting to make me go crazy all the way. You know how much I've been through with Emos in Great Britain. They'll get used to it."

 ** _Lars Umalut:_** "Schlei-BAUM!"

 ** _Judy Nails:_** "That appears to be the guitarist of Darkest Hour, Lars."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "Darkened Blood went to Cedar Point recently. There's a message, Axel."

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "I can't believe it! Metal band just went to the park the four and I just went recently last week!"

 ** _Eddie Knox:_** "What?"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Well, this really happened today. That really happened today. Even yesterday they just went!"

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "At least Clive doesn't really annoy me about going to another park."

 _ **Clive Winston:**_ "I did not! My drum kit is made of British flag with my last name on it!"

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "Oh, dear." _He did facepalm._

 ** _Casey Lynch:_** "We're still looking for the Psycho Emo Freaks right at this moment."

 ** _Judy Nails:_** "We have to get rid of them before Axel finds out what's going on."

 _ **Pandora:**_ "There's no way for them to dust around the entire place.

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "Nice going. Judy, Pandora, and I are the only females to this team."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:** Screaming. _"Here they are! They're right over there!"

 _Psycho Emo Freaks are in one body, but they're in five different voices._

 ** _Psycho Emo Freaks:_** "We're not appreciative you killed all the regular Emo Freaks. We're going to be around here to attack you."

 _Guitar Hero gangs did the superhero poses._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "I don't think so!"

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** Yokai's Warehouse_

* * *

 ** _Yokai:_** "I have the plans for you guys, Slender-Slender."

 _Slender-Slender members listen to Yokai._

 ** _Yokai:_** "The performance for all Big Guitar Hero 6 bands are being held through five different stages. Green Statement Truth is coming first. All we do is to drop the chandelier when the vocalist come towards bassist or guitarist. The next stop is Wild of Love. We can blow the entire band right out the stage at the wind speed on ninety-three miles per hour. The next band would be the Lizards. With this band, we can wet them right on stage while they're in middle of performance, and they'll be soaked through the stage. The next band after that would be Pink Chem. Have the spotlights fall on them. After that band, would be Darkened Blood, with the vocalist who refused to stop singing metal at all. They would be severely injured after falling off the stage. After they're all defeated, we can kill the vocalist of Darkened Blood, and capture the vocalists of Pink Chem, the Lizards, Wild of Love, and Green Statement Truth. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

 ** _Slender-Slender:_** "Yes, sir."

 _ **Yokai:**_ "Do you have any questions on what we're going to do?"

 _ **Slender Guitar:**_ "After we're done, what can we do before we perform?"

 _ **Yokai:**_ "We'll play songs of distress, and we'll make San Fransokyo miserable."

 _ **Slender Bass:**_ "Does it mean that we get to do that so that way we can make this entire town miserable?"

 _ **Yokai:**_ "Yes. I also invited Psycho Emo Freaks to stop the Guitar Heroes, because you know."

 _ **Slender Drum:**_ "What did Guitar Heroes do?"

 ** _Yokai:_** "Last week, they transformed Big Hero 6 into Big Guitar Hero 6, and they all have become superheroes."

 ** _Slender Vocal:_** "When did that happened?"

 ** _Yokai:_** "It really happened last week. Well, all of you have shiny, gray skin. Slender Guitar, you have violet-lavender. Slender Bass, you have blue. Slender Drums, you have red. And Slender Vocal, you have green. Just look into my mask, and you will see how much we can pay attention to. You will each get the misery set up already. We'll rule San Fransokyo."

 _All Slender-Slender members do evil laugh._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Smallest Stage in San Fransokyo_

* * *

 ** _Announcer:_** "Tonight, we have the new classic rock band that will perform their favorite song right away. Green Statement Truth!"

 _Crowds cheer. Wasabi and his band enters the stage. Slender-Slender and Yokai can be shown by the back room._

 ** _Song:_** "Sultans of Swing" by Dire Straits - _Green Statement Truth performs._

 ** _Wasabi:_** _Singing._ "You get a shiver in the dark, It's raining in the park but meantime, South of the river you stop and you hold everything, A band is blowing Dixie double four time, You feel alright when you hear that music ring - Well, now you step inside but you don't see too many faces, Coming in out of rain to hear the jazz go down, Competition in other places, Oh, but the horns, they're blowing that sound, Way on down south, way on down south London town - You check out Guitar George he knows all the chords, Mind he's strictly rhythm he doesn't want to make it cry or sing, Left-handed old guitar is all he can afford, When he gets up under the lights to play his thing - And Harry doesn't mind if he doesn't make the scene, He's got a daytime job, he's doing alright, He can play the honky tonk like anything, Saving it up for Friday night, With the Sultans, with the Sultans of Swing-"

 _Wasabi comes to Howie Emerson. The chandelier falls down on the spot where Wasabi was. Green Statement Truth members startle._

 ** _Crowds:_** _Examining._ "Ooh..."

 _ **One Crowd 1:**_ "Did Slender-Slender do this to make fun of them!?"

 _Everyone, except Green Statement Truth stare at Slender-Slender and Yokai._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Green Statement Truth's rehearsal room_

* * *

 _The band enters, then gets humiliated._

 ** _Wasabi:_** "I can't imagine the chandelier fell right on the spot where I perform while I got to Howie."

 _ **Howie Emerson:**_ "We did the best right out of it, Wasabi. We just did it."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "That really freaked me out."

 _ **Sequoia Hepburn:**_ "We are not doing this again."

 _ **Buck Forester:**_ "That'll make us startle right out."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Hey there, Green Statement Truth. What was the problem during performance?"

 ** _Wasabi:_** "The chandelier fall while we're in middle of performance."

 ** _Baymax:_** "Are you sure you are okay?"

 _ **Buck Forester:**_ "We're not!"

 ** _Baymax:_** "On a scale of one to ten, how would you feel after the chandelier fall on stage?"

 _ **Sequoia Hepburn:**_ "Ten."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Well, that was tough for performers like that, too. Maybe we'll try to find another stage to perform."

 _ **Howie Emerson:**_ "That's a great idea!"

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Come on, you guys! Let's get our managers!"

 _Green Statement Truth and Baymax left the room._

* * *

 ** _Scene Setting:_** _Another stage in San Fransokyo._

* * *

 ** _Announcer:_** "Who wants the punks on stage? Here we have it, Wild of Love!"

 _Crowds cheer. Gogo Tomago and her band enters the stage._ _Slender-Slender and Yokai can be shown by the back room._

 ** _Song:_** "Six Days A Week" by the Bronx - _Wild of Love performs._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** _Singing._ "I needed shelter, More than anything else, I wanted to help her, From destroying herself - I don't speak on money, When I'm over the line, And I don't dwell on death much, But it crosses my mind, oh - Make no mistake, There's a real thin line between crime and suicide - Oh, I knew I was loaded, I knew it was clean, Until it exploded, All over the scene - And now out on the freeways, Now I'm wired all of the time, I don't dwell on death much, But it crosses my mind - Make no mistake, There's a real thin line between crime and suicide - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - Six days a week-"

 _Hard wind blows on a band. Crowds gasp._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Stop it! Please!"

 ** _Hwan Gim:_** "Grrrrrr..."

 ** _Crowds:_** _Examining._ "Ooh..."

 ** _One Crowd 1:_** "Did Slender-Slender did something to another band!?"

 _Everyone, except Wild of Love, stare at Slender-Slender and Yokai._

 ** _One Crowd 2:_** _To Slender-Slender._ "What kind of idiots are you!?"

* * *

 ** _Scene Setting:_** _Wild of Love's rehearsal room._

* * *

 _The band enters, then gets humiliated._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Okay, we're blown off the stage. That was not the smartest things to get done a lot faster than you know."

 _ **Hwan Gim:**_ "I wonder what they were doing. Some people should know better than that."

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "We'll try to find a better chance to perform."

 ** _Joon Choe:_** "Yeah!"

 ** _Wook Kim:_** "That's just too much for me to think about it."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Hello, Wild of Love. I've heard that you had a trouble on stage during performance? What seems to be the issues that you had?"

 ** _Joon Choe:_** "We get the hard wind blow."

 _ **Wook Kim:**_ "It went ninety-three miles per hour!"

 ** _Hwan Gim:_** "It's like you're going... down!"

 ** _Baymax:_** "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate after you were blown hard on stage during performance?"

 ** _Joon Choe:_** "Ten."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Nobody likes the hard wind blow that blew the speed of Millennium Force."

 ** _Hwan Gim:_** "Millennium Force?"

 ** _Baymax:_** "Do you want another better chance?"

 _ **Hwan Gim:**_ "I think we sure can!"

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Okay, we'll let our managers know what to do. They need to... woman up!"

 _Wild of Love and Baymax left the room._

* * *

 ** _Scene Setting:_** _Third stage in San Fransokyo_

* * *

 ** _Announcer:_** "Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome the new rock band from this city that you will ever find out where they will be coming form. The Lizards!"

 _Crowds cheer. Fred and his band enters the stage._ _Slender-Slender and Yokai can be shown by the back room._

 _ **Song:**_ "Runnin' Down A Dream" by Tom Petty - _The Lizards perform._

 _ **Fred:**_ _Singing._ "It was a beautiful day, the sun beat down, I had the radio on, I was drivin',Trees flew by, me and Del were singin' little Runaway, I was flyin' - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream - I felt so good like anything was possible, I hit cruise control and rubbed my eyes, The last three days the rain was un-stoppable, It was always cold, no sunshine-"

 _In the middle of a song, a tons of water soaked the entire band. They froze their poses during the time they get wet. The crowds have their eyes widen._

 ** _Crowds:_** _Examining._ "Ooh..."

 ** _One Crowd 1:_** "I bet Slender-Slender did that for the third time to ruin performance!"

 _Everyone, except for the Lizards, all stare at Yokai and Slender-Slender._

 ** _One Crowd 2:_** "You!"

 _ **One Crowd 3:**_ "You know better than that!"

* * *

 _ **Scene Setting:** The Lizards's rehearsal room._

* * *

 _The band enters, then gets humiliated, and soaked._

 ** _Fred:_** "We were just too wet to finish off a song."

 ** _Tiana Lawrence:_** "My mom is going to kill me when she finds out that I came back home wet."

 _ **Des Neil:**_ "Don't worry about it, Tiana. We'll find a better ways to dry up."

 _ **Sage Truman:**_ "I haven't heard of anything else yet lately. How come? I don't know."

 ** _Fred:_** "Listen, you guys. You know that we're all drenched, but guess what? We will have Baymax to help us out by drying up."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Did you say my name?"

 _ **Fred:**_ "I did. We really need your help."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "On a scale of one to ten, how would you feel after you were soaked from a performance."

 _ **Fred:**_ "Ten."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Your injuries inquires my attention, but your body temperatures are still low."

 ** _Tiana Lawrence:_** "Now, we're just too cold to go out."

 _ **Sage Truman:**_ "I can't go out while we're cold!"

 _ **Des Neil:**_ "Can you possibly warm us up when you can?"

 ** _Baymax:_** "Yes."

 _Baymax's body turns warm, as it starts glowing. Everyone else hugs Baymax while they're warming up._

 ** _Fred:_** "Aaaaah. It's like spooning a warm marshmallow."

 ** _Tiana Lawrence:_** "Oh. It's so nice."

 _ **Des Neil:**_ "Oh, yeah. Now that's toasty."

 _ **Sage Truman:**_ "Aaaah. Good robot."

 _Until everyone in the band were warmed up and dried up, Baymax lets them go._

 ** _Baymax:_** "Do you want a better chance for your performance?"

 ** _Fred:_** "Yes! We'll let our managers know, and we'll start a new day!"

 _The Lizards and Baymax left the room._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Fourth stage in San Fransokyo_

* * *

 ** _Announcer:_** "Tonight, we have the all-girl band that we're going to find out in San Fransokyo that are going to be very interesting. Pink Chem!

 _Crowds cheer. Honey Lemon and her band enters the stage._ _Slender-Slender and Yokai can be shown by the back room._

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay - _Pink Chem performs._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** _Singing._ "In my place, in my place, Were lines that I couldn't change, I was lost, oh yeah - I was lost, I was lost, Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed, I was lost, oh yeah - Yeah, how long must you wait for it?, Yeah, how long must you pay for it?, Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it? - I was scared, I was scared, Tired and under-prepared, But I'll wait for it-"

 _Set-ups of the stage have been fallen down on Pink Chem members. Crowds widen their eyes._

 ** _Crowds:_** _Examining._ "Ooh..."

 ** _One Crowd 1:_** "Now, is that Slender-Slender doing that again!?"

 _ **One Crowd 2:**_ "What's the big idea!?"

 _Everyone, except Pink Chem, stare at Yokai and Slender-Slender._

 ** _One Crowd 3:_** "That was a beautiful song!"

 _ **One Crowd 4:**_ "Don't do that again!"

* * *

 _ **Scene Setting:** Pink Chem's rehearsal room._

* * *

 _The band enters, then gets humiliated, and hurt their heads._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "That was the beautiful song that we've ever played in our life!"

 _ **Maya Rivero:**_ "Yeah, and the performance is messed up. How embarrassing!"

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Of course they wouldn't get along with it yet."

 _ **Clo**_ ** _é Freitas:_** "Then, why would they do that to us?"

 _ **Gianna Abelli:**_ "I don't know, but that would never happen to us again."

 ** _Maya Rivero:_** "If we catch a better performance, we should be good by then."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "If we get our head healed by then, we should be all set to go."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Are you sure that you are feeling alright."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Yeah."

 _ **Maya Rivero:**_ "Our head hurts."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "On a scale of one to ten, how would you feel the pain on your head?"

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Ten."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "I understood. Your heads are hurt right now. I suggested all of you wearing ice packs on top of your head, and they will feel better by now on." _Baymax place ice packs on each girls' head._ "Are you sure you're going to get ready while your head is healing?"

 _ **Maya Rivero:**_ "I think I'm going to agree with you."

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Yeah, we'll let our managers know what we'll do."

 _Pink Chem and Baymax left the room._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Fifth stage in San Fransokyo_

 ** _Announcer:_** "Tonight, our newest metal band is coming to us, and we're going to enjoy their performance, and take a look at them, they're ready to go. Darkened Blood!"

 _Crowds cheer. Hiro Hamada and his band enters the stage._ _Slender-Slender and Yokai can be shown by the back room._

 ** _Song:_** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour - _Darkened Blood performs._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Singing and/or screaming._ "Oh, you and me, we're the same, Asking for more, more than the numbing existence, Offered us all, What did they say? What did they do?, To make you crawl back in, Despite everything that you've been through, You're still right where I left you - We can lift up our hands to the sky, Find all of those strings that they're pulling and keep from falling back, Into our old rhythmic poses, Turning us into machines - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - And all these illusions dropped on a sea of believers, Crowding around as they hunt me down, And throw me out, While all the rest of the others, Bang their heads in the dredges - And one of these days we'll no longer betray-"

 _During the middle of a song, Juro Tanaka tips numerous times, Alaina Fairchild falls backwards, Aki Oshiro falls in the trap door, and returns, then gets hit by her guitar headstock, and Hiro Hamada falls off the stage, and returns. Both Aki Oshiro and Hiro Hamada fell through Alaina Fairchild's kits. Crowds widen their eyes._

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Ow!"

 ** _Crowds:_** _Examining._ "Ooh..."

 ** _One Crowd 1:_** "Was that happened by Slender-Slender again!?"

 ** _One Crowd 2:_** "You've got to be kidding me!"

 ** _One Crowd 3:_** "Already!"

 _Everyone, except for Darkened Blood, stare at Yokai and Slender-Slender_

 ** _One Crowd 4:_** "Now, look what you've done!"

 ** _One Crowd 5:_** "You sue one million dollars for band damages!"

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** Darkened Blood's rehearsal room_

* * *

 _The band enters, then gets humiliated, and severely injured._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "I told you that Slender-Slender caused maximum damages to all Big Guitar Hero 6 bands. I can't imagine that."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "It was coming, Hiro. It was already coming. I never expect that to happen."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "It was quite rude for that band to do that to us. I thought they have to stay in the warehouse."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "They could not. They want to ruin the nights for all of us."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "And what?"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Just look at us. We're all in corpse like this."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Did I hear the word, corpse?"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Yeah, but this is serious. I have no idea what happened there."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Ten. We're all hurt now."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "I suggested to heal you right up. All of you are quite severely injured from performance falling." _He healed all Darkened Blood members._ "Now, you are all set. Do you want to go, or not?"

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "We should go out."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "That's right! We'll let our managers know what to do."

 _Darkened Blood and Baymax left the room._

* * *

 _They all went outside._

 ** _Yokai:_** "No, you're not!"

 _Microbots shot Hiro Hamada right in his chest._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Screams._ "AAAAAAGGGGHHH!"

 ** _Darkened Blood:_** "HIRO!"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ _Screams._ "GAAAAHHH!"

 _Hiro Hamada now breathe._

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Please, don't die on me, Hiro. Please, please!"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:** In weak voice. _"A-Aki..."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "H-Hiro, please don't die."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "I never plan to die. Although, Yokai thought I sing metal, and he don't like it at all. He will kill me if he finds out that I sing, or play, or listen to metal songs."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "We'll be together when we could, Hiro."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Thanks, Aki. We'll get some further updates for Darkened Blood."

 _Hiro Hamada closed his eyes, and dies. Darkened Blood fans and managers are mourning._

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "No. Not Hiro! Hiro died."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ _Gasp._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "This can't be right. We'll deform our band!"

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "We were just brand new! This would never be right. Alright, until Hiro is alive, we'll keep going through our band's career."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "Hiro Hamada died in a strange microbot attack at nine in the evening."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "That reminds me of Unexpected Takedown."

 _Darkened Blood members start crying._

 ** _One Crowd 2:_** "Now, Hiro will no longer live. Darkened Blood will find another singer!"

 _ **One Crowd 1:** Hugging one crowd 2. _"Come here, you."

 ** _Darkened Blood fan 1:_** "Now, that's the last time we've seen this band."

 _ **Darkened Blood fan 2:**_ "Just let it go. He will soon to be alive."

 _ **Darkened Blood fan 3:**_ "Now, Darkened Blood will no longer be active!"

 _ **Resurrecting Man:**_ _Moving away from some Darkened Blood fans._ "Hey! Excuse me! Coming through! Can't you just move it, please! Come on! Move it! Let me go through! On your right! Thank you! On your left! Thank you! Back off! Make me a room, people! Get out of my way! There we are! Hey."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ _Talks about Hiro Hamada._ "This one right here died."

 _ **Resurrecting Man:**_ "Well, yeah. Nobody wants this band to be deformed." _He resurrected Hiro Hamada._ "Alright, well, you should be all set."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:** Alive. _"Thanks for saving my life."

 ** _Resurrecting Man:_** "You're welcome, Hiro!"

 _ **Darkened Blood fans:** Cheer._

 ** _Darkened Blood managers:_** _Cheer._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Now, we'll let the other Big Guitar Hero 6 bands know that we're going to start over next week!"

 _Cheer._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _San Fransokyo Courthouse_

* * *

 _Aunt Cass is the plaintiff, and Yokai is the defendant._

 ** _Judge:_** "So, miss Cass. What band is your nephew in?"

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "My younger nephew is the vocalist for Darkened Blood, and my bigger one is the manager."

 _ **Judge:**_ "And how much money does Yokai sue when he damaged the five bands that are brand new?"

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "A million dollars."

 ** _Yokai:_** "No, I did not!"

 _ **Judge:** To Yokai. _"YES YOU DID!" _Death silence._ "Do I have to repeat that again?" _Having discussions._ "Look, you ruined Green Statement Truth by dropping a chandelier, then Wild of Love by blowing 93-mph wind, then the Lizards by soaking them up, then Pink Chem by dropping spotlights on their head, and then Darkened Blood by falling in. Too much! Cass!"

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "How is my nephew?"

 _ **Judge:**_ "Well, Yokai killed Hiro, as I have seen that on your other nephew's paperwork. Well, good thing Hiro is alive."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Whew!"

 _ **Judge:**_ "As far as I'm concerned, Yokai has to pay many money for all the damages that he has caused, but you need some money, Cass. You don't have any to fill it up yet."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Okay."

 _ **Yokai:**_ "I kill Hiro when he sings, play, or listen to heavy-metal songs."

 _ **Judge:**_ "That's IT!" _Order hammer slam on her desk._ "I've had enough of you! Alright!? Now, back to Cass."

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "So, I am going to fill out the marketing files that Yokai should be respectful to the other stages, or else he will be back in jail again. That is how I wanted."

 ** _Judge:_** "Okay."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Lucky Cat Cafe_

* * *

 _The same customer from earlier came in by. He and Aunt Cass are watching TV._

* * *

 _On TV._

 ** _News Reporter:_** _"_ We had all Big Guitar Hero 6 bands that have been ruined their performances by a song of distress band, Slender-Slender. As well, the court has been discussing the difference between the food manager and Slender-Slender's manager. Green Statement Truth has been startled by a falling chandelier, Wild of Love gets blown by a wind going ninety-three miles per hour, the Lizards get soaked by tons of water, Pink Chem gets hit in the head by falling spotlights, and Darkened Blood falls numerous times."

* * *

 _ **Customer:**_ "I can't imagine that."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Shh..."

 _They still watch news on TV._

* * *

 _On TV._

 ** _News Reporter:_** "We also found out that there was a minute tragedy within Darkened Blood vocalist, Hiro Hamada. He has been shot in the center of his chest by Yokai, who forced him to be killed when he gets into heavy-metal style. Also, Hiro has been bring back alive by a man that you will not know that he forces other Darkened Blood fans away while they were mourning. So, next week, that would never happen again. If Slender-Slender perform, please arrest them, including Yokai. Now, many of you can be heroes like Green Statement Truth, Wild of Love, the Lizards, Pink Chem, and Darkened Blood!"

* * *

 ** _Customer:_** "That was a good thing your nephew is back alive."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "I can't imagine Yokai ruined five stages in total."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:** With Darkened Blood. _"Alright, Aunt Cass. I'm gonna get going."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Have fun, you guys. Be careful."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "We will always be careful. We'll get through with this style."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "I am never going to die like this again. There will be no more tragedy, or injuries."

* * *

 _A week later, Hiro Hamada's hair grows 1 feet. Aki Oshiro's hair grew six inches, takes off her braided pigtails, and add blue streak. Juro Tanaka redo his hair. Alaina Fairchild's hair slightly grows 4 inches, and removes hat. Honey Lemon got her hair 6 inches cut, and braided in pigtails. Maya Rivero straighten her hair. Cloé Freitas puts her hair in ponytail. Gianna Abelli grew 2 inches of her hair, and curls her sides. Fred had his hair fluffs. Tiana Lawrence dyed her hair from brown to black. Des Neil pom his hair with yellow streak. Sage Truman got a haircut. Gogo Tomago got a haircut, leaving one purple streak. Hwan Gim's hair becomes spikey, and dyed his hair yellow. Joon Choe's hair becomes mohawk, and dyed his hair green. Wook Kim had a fallen hawk hair, and dyed his hair blue. Wasabi's hair becomes afro, Howie Emerson grew his hair, Buck Forester had his head all shaved, and Sequoia Hepburn grew his hair and adds green headband with feathers. Also, they all have new, different clothes and styles._


	18. Darkest Hour

**A/N: The name of the chapter is named after my favorite band. At least you all know. On Chapter 17, Slender-Slender caused the damaging troubles by each stages, causing the performing bands' fans to stare at them so they know what they did wrong, and you know how. After Hiro Hamada's death, a lot of fans to Darkened Blood were mourning, and the band almost deformed it, until a resurrecting man had the plan to save his life. After this chapter, things should be back to normal as it is. On the next chapter, what will happen to everyone after this really happened? They wanted a day off to make plans right.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 18:_** _Darkest Hour_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Guitar Heroes needed a break, and they have no powers right now. All five Big Guitar Hero 6 bands are having more issues on the next tour, because of their injuries and unexpected ruins. That really turned one of Guitar Heroes into a complete monster, leaving them the rest stranded in Axel Steel's garage. For one moment on, Hiro Hamada has a strange time on what's really going to happen to him, and when he is about to die by Yokai or Slender-Slender after listening, playing or singing heavy-metal songs will turn him into the darkest hour of his days._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Aunt Cass's garage_

* * *

 _Darkened Blood members and managers went in._

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "I have new plans, Hiro. Whenever we find Slender-Slender pestering us again, we'll let the police know where we found them."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "You have great ideas, Aki. Yokai or Slender-Slender members are trying to kill me whenever I sing, play, or listen to heavy-metal songs. I just hated how they treated me like that, and I hate to break into you guys."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I really hate Slender-Slender members."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "That band is tasted awful. You know they're silver-skinned. Yokai created them guys."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "I still don't get it."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Look. We've got it. I just cheated death, you know? That guy made my life come back. Maybe Yokai needs to get out of here, avoid all of us, and think about the right thing."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "My little brother is right, you guys. The tours for Big Guitar Hero 6 has been gone wrong. We need to book another day for the tours."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "I'm just too worried that things are not going to be right. Feelings are just too hurt when you have a performance failure. I mean, why would Slender-Slender do that? I'm not used to it."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Well, you guys should be against Slender-Slender, while Guitar Hero gangs are against Psycho Emo Freaks, that I've heard about it."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "One of the Guitar Heroes are turning into a complete monster."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "What!?"

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "You heard what she said."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Afterwards, a glam rocker just did it. Don't you think? I bet nothing could make days even better."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "I bet somebody could pay that." _Yelling._ "I believe that Slender-Slender turned Izzy INTO A COMPLETE MONSTER, AKI SAID!"

* * *

 _ **Scene Setting:**_ _Axel Steel's garage_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "2 Minutes to Midnight" by Iron Maiden, _in background_

 _Until everyone enters, the song fades away and stops._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "No superheroes today. It's Monday. Mondays and Tuesdays, we don't get the superpowers at all."

 _ **Johnny Napalm:**_ "That means I don't get to run as fast as possible?"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "That's right, Johnny. Might as well, we'll wait until Wednesday."

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "Oh, good."

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "I don't have an idea, but I do have some concerns about Clive carrying United Kingdom flag."

 _ **Johnny Napalm:**_ "Clive, where did you get the British flag from?"

 _ **Clive Winston:**_ "I have no idea where I got it from."

 _ **Johnny Napalm:**_ "Well, I'll get one."

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "Well, I bet that Clive makes it even best out of it."

 ** _Lars Umlaut:_** "What?"

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "You've heard what he said."

 _ **Pandora:**_ "I know much about him." _Looks around, and notice Izzy Sparks, transforming, since that's already midnight._ "Oh, Izzy..."

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "..."

 _Guitar Heroes say something that Izzy Sparks is transformed into._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Four! Arms!"

 _ **Johnny Napalm:**_ "Four! Legs!"

 _ **Casey Lynch, Judy Nails and Pandora:**_ "Seven fingers on each hands!"

 _ **Axel Steel, Johnny Napalm and Clive Winston:**_ "Seven toes on each feet!"

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "Oh, great. A third eye."

 ** _Clive Winston:_** "Now, they're blank eyes!"

 _ **Lars Umlaut:**_ "Now, tongues are the trouble. Three! Pointy! Tongues!"

 ** _Casey Lynch:_** "I see three pointy tips of ears!"

 ** _Judy Nails:_** "His nose is kept still!"

 ** _Pandora:_** "His torso is kept still!"

 _Izzy Sparks is finished on transformation._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** _Yelling._ "Everybody hide!"

 _Everyone, except Izzy Sparks hide. Axel Steel and Judy Nails hide in a closet door, Casey Lynch and Pandora hide behind an instrument set, and the rest of the others hide in a treasure chest, with Clive Winston's United Kingdom flag._

 ** _Clive Winston:_** _From moment on, he grabs his flag fast._ "My UK flag!" _Then now hides._

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "I see no one now. This is exactly like last week."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ _Unhide, then hides._ "It's one of the creatures that a Lake Erie screaming heavy-metal band made up!"

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:**_ _Aunt Cass's garage_

* * *

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "That's what I've heard about."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "I understood what you were saying."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Maybe they misunderstood. You know what kind of creature that is."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "It's got to be the creature made up by the Moment Spirit. That must be... No..."

 _Death silence._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "...Bo..."

 _Death silence._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "...Lee."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "That's it! That's the one they were thinking what kind of creature he was!"

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "Unbelievable."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "At least you know what it is."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Hey, Naoki. Are you the oldest to your family?"

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "No. I'm the youngest to my family."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I'm the youngest forever. My parents are both dead."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "My mom is a widow."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "What does widow mean?"

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "A widow or a widower is a man or a woman whose spouse dies. My mom is a widow. I told you for a second time. My dad just died when I was seven years old."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I don't understand why. Hiro has so many confidence about being in a heavy-metal band, except for Slender-Slender." _Hears a slams, then she gets feared._ "Which I really know what it is."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Oh, no. I really hope it's not Slender-Slender there."

 _Instead, it was Baymax!_

 ** _All:_** "Baymax?"

 _ **Baymax:**_ _Waves his hand._ "Hello."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "That was a close call."

* * *

 _ **Scene Setting:** Warehouse_

* * *

 ** _Yokai:_** "Well, we have new plans. We'll kill every Big Guitar Hero 6 bands, and we'll turn San Fransokyo into misery after your performance."

 _ **Slender Vocal:**_ "Okay, well I don't know what else I would say."

 _ **Slender Drums:**_ "Unless we're going to be here waiting for you, Yokai."

 _ **Yokai:**_ "Don't worry about it, you guys. No Hiro sing metal, no Honey sing pop, no Fred sing rock, no Gogo sing punk, and no Wasabi sing classic. Is that clear? Do you understand me? Will you know that?"

 _ **Slender Guitar:**_ "I do, sir. I do really so."

 _ **Slender Bass:**_ "Is that mean we're going to be doing something here while you're gone?"

 _ **Yokai:**_ "Well, I got you guys a pool table to play. I'll first head to Darkened Blood, and then the other bands, including Pink Chem, the Lizards, Wild of Love, and Green Statement Truth."

 ** _Slender Guitar:_** "How long are you going to be gone for?"

 _ **Yokai:**_ "Not for long, Slender Guitar. You can also play the songs that Big Guitar Hero 6 members can't stand."

 _ **Slender Drums:**_ "What kind of songs? What? What?"

 _ **Slender Vocal:**_ "Is it like Never Miss A Beat by Kaiser Chiefs?"

 _ **Yokai:**_ "Well, I'm going to kill all Big Guitar Hero 6 vocalists. If Demon(s) by Darkest Hour play near me, I will be coming back, and I will talk to you guys about the new plans. Do you get that clear?"

 ** _Slender Vocal:_** "I'm pretty sure I got that cleared."

 _ **Yokai:**_ "Okay, good. I'll be back in a moment. But that'll be just longer than I ever expected, unless that song plays through my eardrums."

 _Yokai left the warehouse._

 ** _Slender Bass:_** "Should we all start playing pool table right at this moment, you guys?"

 _ **Slender Guitar:**_ "That'll be a great idea. Let's begin!"

 _Slender-Slender sets up a pool table to start out the game._

 ** _Slender Drums:_** "Who will like to go out first? Anyone?"

 _ **Slender Vocal:**_ "I'll be the first ones to begin that."

 _ **Slender Guitar:**_ "Let Vocal and Drums go first, and then Bass and I, as of Guitar, will play the next game."

 _Slender Vocal begins the game._

 ** _Slender Bass:_** "Why don't we all play?"

 _ **Slender Drums:**_ "Okay." _Shrugs._

* * *

 ** _Scene Setting:_** _Aunt Cass's garage_

* * *

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Slender-Slender have different personalities. Slender Guitar is violet-lavender, Slender Bass is blue, Slender Drums is red, and Slender Vocal is green. There's nothing I can do about it. Although, I've seen a blue streak on Aki's hair, and we all four have mean streak."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Oh, no."

 _Now, the slam is heard again. The sky is turning black. Darkened Blood members are freaked out. Hiro Hamada stare in fear, and everyone else were hugging. Tadashi Hamada and Naoki Nakamura hide._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Scared._ "Eeeee!"

 _Hiro Hamada is scared to know about Slender-Slender._

 ** _Slender Vocal:_** _In background._ "You must go if you listen to, or play, or sing a heavy-metal song, Hiro Hamada. That's why you must die."

 _ **Slender Guitar:** In background. _"You have no confidence about being in a heavy-metal band."

 _ **Slender Bass:** In background. _"You will always be in a dead position right away."

 _ **Slender Drums:** In background. _"You like to share things with your friends, but you will not see tomorrow if you do."

 _ **Yokai:** In background. _"Do not play, sing, or listen to heavy-metal song. Or else, you will have confidence of being dead. Forever!"

 _Hiro Hamada screams. Then he hugs to the other members in his band._

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** _Scared._ "I just can't take this anymore."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:** Scared. _"Me, too!"

 _Darkened Blood members are scared. Yokai opens the door._

 ** _Yokai:_** "Well, isn't that Darkened Blood?"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "It is...Darkened Blood."

 _ **Yokai:**_ "Look, Hiro Hamada." _He holds onto Hiro Hamada's neck hard, causing him to choke._ "You know the rules as well as often. I don't give anything else to you other than your members!"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Choking._ "Let...me...go!"

 _ **Yokai:**_ "I'm not going to let you go. I'm doing this way. Until. You. Die!"

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Just let him go, Yokai. We're all having a name of a band our favorite song is being performed by."

 _ **Yokai:**_ "You have no idea what this means, Hiro. You can't let all your other friends to be on the list for each tours."

 _Hiro Hamada is grabbing a tablet. He has a song by Darkest Hour that he is bound to play on._

 ** _Yokai:_** "My plan is now to kill all of you. All four of you. And so do the other four bands. After we're finished with that, Slender-Slender will perform, and San Fransokyo will turn into misery."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Choking._ "I...don't...think...so!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _Hiro Hamada plays that song. Yokai drops him down. Hiro is now having a coughing fit. Yokai now plugs his ears. Hiro went to the members and watch Yokai leave with them._

 ** _Yokai:_** "Dangit-Dog! Not that song again!" _Leaves._

 _While Yokai left, Darkened Blood members laugh._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Now, nobody will mess with us."

 _Darkened Blood members continued to laugh, until the part where they almost died._

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** _Warehouse_

* * *

 _Slender-Slender is playing pool. Slender Vocal went first. Then Slender Drums, then Slender Guitar, and then Slender Bass. Yokai hasn't returned yet._

 ** _Slender Vocal:_** "When will Yokai return?"

 _ **Slender Guitar:**_ "I've haven't heard anything yet. What's the point of that?"

 _ **Slender Bass:**_ "Why don't you give him time, you guys? Thank goodness, I would've make any understanding point of that. Yokai is Professor Callaghan. That's who he was before then."

 _ **Slender Drums:**_ "Then the manager is the professor, but formerly a professor."

 _They all hear the slam of the door, which means that must've been Yokai._

 ** _Slender Bass:_ ** "What's that sound?"

 _ **Slender Guitar:**_ "Will that be Yokai entering back in the warehouse, meaning he won't kill the others?"

 ** _Slender Drums:_** "Is it something else that we could think that must be the bands that we all wanted to kill?"

 _ **Slender Vocal:**_ "I guess that must be the sound of a thunder collapsing around the entire warehouse."

 _ **Slender Bass:**_ "Slender Guitar is right. That could be Yokai entering back in the warehouse, meaning he won't kill the others. What could this be? Something else?"

 _ **Yokai:** Enters. _"I need you guys to stop playing pool for a while."

 _Everyone listened to Yokai._

 ** _Slender-Slender:_ ** "What?"

 ** _Yokai:_** "I have new plans for all of you."

 ** _Slender Guitar:_** "What is it? Some sort of the management?"

 ** _Yokai:_** "No, Slender Guitar! Hiro's song plays through my eardrums! That song did play through my eardrums! Did you not know what that means?"

 _ **Slender Guitar:**_ "Alright, alright, alright! I know what that means! I understood, Yokai! I do really understood!"

 _ **Yokai:**_ "Okay, well do you know what we'll do?"

 _ **Slender Guitar:**_ "Do you have new plans?"

 ** _Yokai:_** "Of course I do. So, instead of me doing that, maybe all of us can stop the five bands, and we'll be performing to misery in San Fransokyo. Nothing else can make days even better out of this. You all have to be responsible for that. I mean, get rid of those bands, and be more responsible with me to follow along the songs of distress to make the residents not happy at all. That'll be the evil plan."

 _ **Slender-Slender:**_ "Yes, sir."

 ** _Yokai:_** "Okay." _He went to the green buckets, while Slender-Slender stare at him._

 ** _Slender Vocal:_ ** "Let's continue. Shall we?"

 _They continued playing pool._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Aunt Cass's garage._

* * *

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Well, since Slender-Slender did not came by, maybe we should be all set to set up our tour before we're all killed."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Of course. We'll never be scared of that anymore, and we'll let the police know that a man in a mask is still continuing to do bad things of all the time. Let's say that we'll get moving on. Come on, Darkened Blood!"

 _All followed Hiro Hamada along. That includes Tadashi Hamada and Naoki Nakamura. He opens the garage door, and then closes it down as soon as everyone else went outside, including him. They're still following Hiro Hamada._


	19. Off Day

**A/N: Well, since I'm not eventually playing Guitar Hero 5 right at this moment, I have catching-ups to do today, and throughout the rest of the summer. It's been gone by so fast. I haven't got the other stories done, but I'll be done with those by the end of this year, eventually. I'm such a hard-worker. There will also be a new chapter coming right up this weekend. I'm having Guitar Hero 5 day off, just like how I come up with this chapter. On the next chapter, someone's going to get sick, which will be Hiro Hamada first thing, since he puked on chapter 5. Don't worry about it, this story will be done by the end of summer, eventually. The movie that they watched at the theater will come in the future, and I bet that it's going to be my movie/book.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 19:_** _Off Day_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Everyone have an off day. That's because of Slender-Slender did ruined their first performance. Afterwards, breaks are very important to them, because they think about something else, like to do some activities. There's a lot more work to go for to get rid of Slender-Slender members and Yokai. The managers are still working on them. All the bands and managers have plans to do when they have a day off. They also enjoy watching a movie at a theater, which was too funny._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Lucky Cat Cafe_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour, _it is playing upstairs in Hiro Hamada's bedroom._

 _All bands' managers have entered._

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "Alright, we're in. We have to plan something new."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "Does this area have hot chicken wings! Boy I love those kind of foods!"

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "I wonder where my aunt went."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ _Enters with hot chicken wings._ "There you go, fellas. Enjoy your hot chicken wings I just made. Now each get two. I just made twenty of those."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "HOT CHICKEN WINGS!" _He ate one._

 ** _Cassandra Trujillo:_** "I bet Naoki likes those wings."

 _ **Hyeon Song:**_ "He does, a lot."

 ** _Cassandra Trujillo:_** "Well, he's better of than anything else for food."

 _ **Cecilia Ortega:**_ "That's a pretty good chicken wing."

 _ **Sheldon Harrison:**_ "That is so delicious."

 _ **Jun Rhee:**_ "I am going to make those like that."

 _ **Zavier Constable:**_ _In awe._ "Wow, Naoki!"

 ** _Kirk Scrivenor:_** "This is like everyday, as always."

 _ **Bertram Dean:**_ "He knows it much."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "This is how my brother will be like when he reacts to these. Just like how Naoki-"

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "WIIIIIIIIINNNNGS! Yeah!" _He ate another._

 ** _Sheldon Harrison:_** "Naoki just ate another wing."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "I've heard about him. He loves those chicken wings." _Now, he plans._ "Alright, so we had the very first tour being damaged from Slender-Slender. Let's see you can help out. Bertram and Zavier, you two are Green Statement Truth managers. Help Wasabi, Howie, Buck, and Sequoia out trying to straighten them up by not having special OCD, and also not having chandelier fall from the top."

 _ **Bertram Dean:**_ "Got it!"

 _ **Zavier Constable:**_ "Now that's what I got."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Hyeon and Jun, you two are Wild of Love managers. Help Gogo, Hwan, Joon, and Wook straighten them up by not getting knocked down by a wind."

 _ **Jun Rhee:**_ "Copy that!"

 _ **Hyeon Song:**_ "We'll be going for that."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Sheldon and Kirk, you two are the Lizards managers. Help Fred, Tiana, Des, and Sage straighten them up by not getting soaked again."

 _ **Kirk Scrivenor:**_ "Okay."

 _ **Sheldon Harrison:**_ "That'll be the amazing plan."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Cassandra and Cecilia, you are the managers to Pink Chem. Help Honey, Maya, Cloé, and Gianna straighten them up by not getting hit by stage spotlight again."

 _ **Cecilia Ortega:**_ "Alright!"

 _ **Cassandra Trujillo:**_ "We'll both do that."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "And Naoki, you and I are managers to Darkened Blood. We'll help Hiro, Aki, Juro, and Alaina straighten them up by not falling on stage again."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ _Speaks Japanese._ "I've got it set up already, buddy." _Then speaks English._ "Although, we're having an off-day."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Yeah, we are, but Hiro should come."

 _Song stops._

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ _Enters from upstairs._ "I'm heading to the garage. Would you mind?"

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Okay."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "See ya."

 _He left Lucky Cat Cafe._

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "We should get started."

 _Tadashi Hamada eyes on everyone else._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Aunt Cass's garage._

* * *

 _All Darkened Blood members are present._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "We all have a day off."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ _Walking around._ "Yes, we all do."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "Nothing could make any better out of this."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "I think we should be more outgoing than shy."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Walking around._ "Yes. Since we all have a day off, what movie should we watch?"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "We should watch Cedar Point Diary!"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Okay. First thing, we'll get the tickets for Cedar Point Diary. It is a live-action comedy movie as well."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "Live-action? I thought it is animated."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "You've heard what Hiro just said."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Well, we should all get going. We'll get the rest of the bands. Every managers are included."

 _WHIP!_

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** San Fransokyo Cinemas_

* * *

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Here we are. We're all here."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "You will get a free Moment Spirit t-shirt on your way out after you watch that movie!"

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "Wow!"

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Yeah, I bet that one has a band called the Moment Spirit. That one I did not realize that."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "It is also rated PG for some slapstick violence and language!"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Let Tadashi work on it. Since the others are already there, we'll get out the popcorn, because the movie is about to begin in five minutes. It starts at eight o'clock."

 _ **Movie Gal:**_ "Welcome to San Fransokyo Cinemas. How many do you have, what show you're watching by the time?"

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "It's just six of us, watching an eight o'clock show on Cedar Point Diary."

 _ **Movie Gal:**_ "Okay, that'll be thirty dollars, sir."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Wow! Five dollars for adults, two dollars for children 12 and under, and three dollars for seniors. Very amazing."

 _Tadashi Hamada handed a ten and a twenty to Movie Gal. Six tickets appear. She handed the tickets to him._

 ** _Movie Gal:_** "There you go. Enjoy your show!"

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Thank you." _He handed tickets down to everyone._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "So, theater number seven."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "That's right, bonehead."

 _Everyone hands the tickets to Ticket Booth Attendance person all-by-one._

 ** _Ticket Booth Attendance:_** "Theater number seven is to your right when you come in."

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** San Fransokyo Cinemas, Theater 7_

* * *

 _Everyone in Darkened Blood are finding a seat. Everyone whisper._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_ **_Carries a popcorn and blue slushie._ "Do not eat your popcorn yet!"

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "No cell phones, no texting, no talking, at all!"

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Well, that's the rules for every movie theaters."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "Just take our time to find our seats."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Okay, well Darkened Blood has buttery popcorn, and blue slushies. Managers have buttery popcorn and a pop."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I guess I found the spots where the other bands are. They're going to watch that movie, too. Our slushies are blue."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Then, we'll sit right over there. I guess the four of us are going to have blue lips, blue tongues, and blue teeth. Because our slushies are blue."

 _They found their spots._

* * *

 _Later..._

* * *

 _Movie, **Cedar Point Diary** is in progress. Each times there's too much funny scenes going on in the movie, everyone in the entire theater are laughing. While the bad characters are Reeves Strong people, the good characters are the Moment Spirit people._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _San Fransokyo Cinemas, outside theater 7_

* * *

 _The movie is over._

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "I can't imagine that."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "That was the most epic movie I've ever seen!"

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I love that movie!"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "That movie makes me a laughing machine. I love it!"

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "I love how the bassist Sid left his phone while going up on Rougarou. And also the lead guitarist Tim has the best facepalm I've ever seen while being on GateKeeper, and the first ride on the Mean Streak scene."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Reeves Strong lead vocalist and guitarist, Ronald, says nozzle spot right after the Moment Spirit got him, just like how that happened to Yokai one day."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Lead vocalist of the Moment Spirit, Krista, oh my. You have to see her. She hung up on an embarrassed kid, saying I'll call you back, you little mortified kid." _Laughs._ "Millennium Force scenes by the beginning and the end were the best. The guy that is exactly like my old-self appears on this movie."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "I think this movie has the post-credit scenes."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "They just appeared on YouTube today. We should watch them by the time we come back home."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "There are two that appear next to each other. First one was the dad bringing three pesky riders back home, and another one is by the Millennium Force station. Let's see about that. But I wanted to watch that movie again. I'll never get a haircut, like Tim. Although Krista and Tim are my favorite characters the most."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Aunt Cass's garage_

* * *

 _All bands and managers are watching the post-credit scenes that are shown on Cedar Point Diary after the credits. One is about a military man named Dan is bring back Mike, along with Aaron and Thomas home with him, and punishes them. Another one is about the Moment Spirit members hanging around by Millennium Force station, with their five fans coming along to them. When there are funny parts to those scenes, everyone just laughs._

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "I think I book another times to see what's coming up next afterwards."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "There will be a series named after that band. Although The Moment Spirit is way much better than the others that are just too pesky and don't care about Cedar Point."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Wow! I've heard about that. Maybe we should watch the series, and if we miss them, we'll watch them as a rerun. I am going to watch that movie again. That was just too funny."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Well, good! We all have to. The Moment Spirit is a melodic death metal band, but when they release their eighth studio album, they're metalcore. That band is mostly melodic death metal as well, as you know about Darkest Hour."


	20. Feeling Sick

**A/N: The day I first founded Big Guitar Hero 6, which was April 8, 2015, I was really sick with a bad cold that day. I'm not sure what caused me to fall ill that day, but it was the snow on springtime that really made me sick. Nobody likes to have that happened again. In the state I live, the weather IS unusual. On this chapter, there is something that really infected one of the members, which I possibly understood the concept. Here we are, this is the chapter about sickness, and so do the next chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20:**_ _Feeling Sick_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _The day off was a perfect time for every bands in Big Guitar Hero 6, but the next two days, the vocalist of Darkened Blood got horribly sick, and contagious. The tours has been already planned out for everyone, but they're cancelled, due to illness. Baymax should be present with the entire band of Darkened Blood to take care of their sick vocalist. The next things would happen..._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Aunt Cass's garage_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "I'm glad we had a very good time at the movie theater, you guys. And Aki, that is the perfect movie. I've heard that Cedar Point Diary is one of the best live-action comedy movies, and it features so many good scenes around."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ _Thankful._ "Well, thank you very much, Hiro. I'm glad you enjoyed the movie. I did, too."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "When it comes out on DVD, we should buy it, and watch it at home."

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "That'll be a cool idea, huh?"

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Oh, really? Well, I thought about it. I'm pretty sure I understood the concept."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "What do you think about it? I bet we could make money each tours we have done."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Although, we're having an off-day. It's Tuesday."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I've heard the crazy news from Guitar Heroes. They had garlic bread."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "That's the cure to the creature Izzy was!" _Message pops out. He heads to the computer._ "I've heard a message! It's from Tadashi and Naoki. We have a tour in the next couple days. What'd you say? We'll get started."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "I bet we've got our song cleared."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "We're listening to that song."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Well, I bet that Juro can turn that off, and we'll get the rehearsal right away.

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "Alright. I'll try."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Good!"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Do it, now."

 _Juro Tanaka bends in by sticking his butt out. He stops the song. Later, he had a big fart, and everyone else groans._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "Good lord! Stop!"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "JURO!"

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Nasty!"

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ _Awkwardly._ "Sorry."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "That is disgusting!"

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:**_ _San Fransokyo Stage,_ two days later...

* * *

 _There are a lot of people who are being fans to Darkened Blood, Pink Chem, the Lizards, Wild of Love, and Green Statement Truth. It's been an hours when they're waiting for the bands to start performing. A lot of these people are complaining about their bands not coming to the stage on tour. They also say they might not know where they are. They do say they don't want to see Slender-Slender, since that band caused damages on few previous days._

 ** _Green Statement Truth fan 1:_** "Where are you, Wasabi? Where are you, Howie?"

 _ **Green Statement Truth fan 2:**_ "Where are you, Buck? Where are you, Sequoia?"

 _ **Wild of Love fan 1:**_ "Come on, Wild of Love, and you too, Gogo!"

 _ **Wild of Love fan 2:**_ "Hurry up. Why do you have to be so late?"

 ** _The Lizards fan 1:_** "Don't get us late, Fred, Tiana, and you two!"

 ** _The Lizards fan 2:_** "You're making us anxious!"

 ** _Pink Chem fan 1:_** "I'm waiting to see you, girls!"

 ** _Pink Chem fan 2:_** "You should be here at anytime soon!"

 ** _Darkened Blood fan 1:_** "We need you, Hiro! Aki! Juro! Alaina!"

 ** _Darkened Blood fan 2:_** "You're just too cool to be on stage!"

 _Baymax appears, and gives out the attention to all the fans of Green Statement Truth, Wild of Love, the Lizards, Pink Chem, and Darkened Blood, which he will announce something to them now._

 ** _Baymax:_** "I have bad news that I might have to speak to you about."

 _Everyone stop chatting along, or complaining that they've been waiting forever._

 ** _Baymax:_** "It is very sad that there's nothing else we can do about it. The vocalist to Darkened Blood is now sick, and contagious."

 _The fans of Darkened Blood are now groaning._

 ** _Darkened Blood fan 1:_** "Hiro Hamada is sick!"

 _ **Darkened Blood fan 2:**_ "You're right!"

 ** _Baymax:_** "Understood, so the vocalist to Darkened Blood appears to be Hiro Hamada. That'll cause the other bands to wait, too. The tour for all five bands will now be cancelled until everyone is feeling better, and not sick or contagious anymore."

 _Now, all the fans are groaning._

 ** _Baymax:_** "I will contact all of you as soon as everyone are feeling better. We apologize about any inconvenience. Check in with some updates to all five bands of Big Guitar Hero 6. Thank you for knowing that."

 _All the fans are now leaving, as they are not too happy that the tour is cancelled._

 _ **Pink Chem fan 1:**_ "Come on, let's go home."

 _ **Pink Chem fan 2:**_ "Yeah, I'm with you."

 _ **Wild of Love fan 1:**_ "Let's go."

 _ **Wild of Love fan 2:**_ "Alright."

 _ **The Lizards fan 1:**_ "Thanks a lot!"

 _ **The Lizards fan 2:**_ "Now, we have nothing to do!"

 _ **Green Statement Truth fan 1:**_ "What the heck?"

 ** _Green Statement Truth fan 2:_** "Why would they do that?"

 _ **Darkened Blood fan 1:**_ "I can't imagine Hiro Hamada got sick!"

 _ **Darkened Blood fan 2:**_ "That's too serious! The tour is still too early yet!"

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Hiro Hamada's bedroom_

* * *

 _Hiro Hamada is on his bed, but he's having a coughing fit. Aki Oshiro enters._

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Hey, Hiro."

 _Hiro Hamada didn't respond to Aki Oshiro, because he's still having a coughing fit._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Hey, Aki."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I'm sorry that you've got sick this morning. We should've let Tadashi and Naoki know that."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "I did. I just did. And I did let everyone else know that-" _He throws up. Aki Oshiro is disgusted._ "-that the tour will be cancelled, including both our managers."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:** Enters. _"Since you share a room with Tadashi, maybe we should all go to the garage, where Tadashi won't get sick while you're gone."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "I bet that's a good idea."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Well, I've heard that you threw up by the front of the expo hall over the song of distress."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "I do remember that."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Juro! You need to help him out."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "I'm on it, girls."

 _Alaina Fairchild and Aki Oshiro hold Hiro Hamada, as Juro Tanaka is directing them along._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "And strange, Lucky Cat Cafe is closed."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "His aunt is at grocery shopping."

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "Come on, ladies. Bring him downstairs now."

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** Lucky Cat Cafe - _it is like a ghost town, since no one is in there.

* * *

 _Juro Tanaka is still directing while Aki Oshiro and Alaina Fairchild are holding Hiro Hamada._

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "Come on, come on, come on! Let's take him outside now." _He opens and holds on to it until the girls pass through the door. Then, he closed the door._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Aunt Cass's garage_

* * *

 _Juro Tanaka is still directing while Aki Oshiro and Alaina Fairchild are holding Hiro Hamada._

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** _Opens the garage._ "Come on, girls. Get inside right now before everyone else are sick."

 _Hiro Hamada throws up again._

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "Gross!"

 _Aki Oshiro and Alaina Fairchild repel and back away._

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "I never seen Hiro throwing up like that, Alaina!"

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "We need to do something about him!"

* * *

 _Seven minutes later..._

* * *

 _All the bands are present. Baymax is present, too. The managers and Aunt Cass are absent._

 ** _Baymax:_** "Hiro is now experiencing a cold, a flu, and even nausea. He might need some rest before he will recover. And also, he has a fever of one hundred and ten degrees. He is extremely contagious, so I suggested everyone to leave the garage for now on, and I will take care of Hiro as soon as possible. Thank you for being contacted. Come again soon.

 _The four bands left. Darkened Blood is still staying._

 ** _Baymax:_** "Do you want to leave here right away, Darkened Blood?"

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I can't leave Hiro alone. I'm afraid he might die."

 _Hiro Hamada starts sneezing._

 ** _Aki Oshiro, Juro Tanaka, and Alaina Fairchild:_** "Oh!"

 _Hiro Hamada sneezes._

 ** _Aki Oshiro, Juro Tanaka, and Alaina Fairchild:_** "Oh!"

 _Hiro Hamada sneezes._

 ** _Aki Oshiro, Juro Tanaka, and Alaina Fairchild:_** "Oh!"

 _Hiro Hamada sneezes._

 ** _Aki Oshiro, Juro Tanaka, and Alaina Fairchild:_** "Oh!"

 _Hiro Hamada sneezes._

 ** _Aki Oshiro, Juro Tanaka, and Alaina Fairchild:_** "Oh!"

 _Hiro Hamada sneezes._

 ** _Aki Oshiro, Juro Tanaka, and Alaina Fairchild:_** "Oh!"

 _Hiro Hamada sneezes._

 ** _Aki Oshiro, Juro Tanaka, and Alaina Fairchild:_** "Oh!"

 _No more sneezing._

 ** _Baymax:_** "According to my current scan right at this moment, Hiro has sneezed seven times. He might-"

 _Hiro Hamada starts the coughing fit. It happens for two minutes._

 ** _Baymax:_** "According to my current scan right at this moment, Hiro has a coughing fit for just about two minutes. He might-"

 _Hiro Hamada starts throwing up. Everyone else were disgusted._

 ** _Baymax:_** "According to my current scan right at this moment, Hiro threw up three times, and also to the expo hall. He might need some rest before-"

 _Hiro Hamada throws up again._

 ** _Baymax:_** "Now, Hiro throws up four times. He might need some rest before he will recover."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:** Weakly. _"I'm super contagious!" _Throws up again._ "I can't believe it how sick I got."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Right now, Hiro, you threw up five times."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "What kind of symptoms are they?"

 ** _Baymax:_** "The symptoms might be sneezing, coughing, nausea, and fever. He might also have a virus in himself, too."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Oh my goodness! I can't believe that!"

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "He looks green."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "He really does, Juro! Believe me."

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "Why?"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "I don't know! The sea is blue, just like my lipstick for being a rockstar."

* * *

 _Few moments later..._

* * *

 ** _Baymax:_** "According to my latest scan, Hiro threw up ten twenty times, coughed seventeen times, and sneezed fifteen times.

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Wow. That's terrible. I really hope he feels better by then. But why is he contagious? Is there something wrong? Please don't tell me why."

* * *

 _Few moments later..._

* * *

 ** _Baymax:_** "Right at this moment, we had Hiro being contagious without curing himself. Aki, Juro, and Alaina, you are about to be sick in few moments first, because you were always in the same room with Hiro. Also, everyone else are going to get sick at some point, because they were also with Hiro for a while."

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** Hiro Hamada's/Tadashi Hamada's bedroom_

* * *

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "Is there's something I can do to help out, Naoki? I mean, what's the point?"

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "I have no idea where I am going to help out for."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Well, Hiro is really, really, really sick, Naoki. Have you ever been sick or injured before?"

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "I was sick twice in my teenage year, and I got few injuries. First one was staircase, which my aunt told me it is dangerous, the second was car accident, which I know that we all never lose our parts. The last one was my foot, on which Sheldon throws a two-ton rock down."

 _ **Tadashi Hamada:**_ "Of course he tries to hand a rock down to Kirk, but it was too heavy."

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** Aunt Cass's garage_

* * *

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Coughs for a while. Now has weak voice._ "I really hope anyone can make me a soup." _Throws up._

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Baymax, tell us how many time left until we're sick."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "According to my purpose of counting down the times, Hiro's contagious sickness is very worse, Aki. You, Juro, and Alaina are bound to be sick in about two minutes, and the rest of the others are going to be sick in twelve hours. Contagious sickness can cause the others to get sick from that. That is how this would happen."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "Then great!"

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "We're all going to get sick from Hiro's contagiousness."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "We should've avoided him for a while, be he wouldn't be alone. We are going to be sick, like Hiro."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:** Sneezes. _"I know. Being sick isn't that much fun." _Coughing fit._ "I should've drank an orange juice." _Coughing fit._

 ** _Baymax:_** "Hiro, your temperature has been elevated, which means you are now having an extreme fever."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Now, that would never be that much fun like that." _Throws up._ "This is what I was like before we all entered the rock expo hall, straight over one of the songs of distress." _Throws up again slightly._ "I'm still sick." _Throws up majorly._ "Thanks a lot. Now, I look to weak, and I have a blood-" _Throws up too much._


	21. Still Feeling Sick

**A/N: On the last chapter, you learned about that Hiro Hamada got sick for the first thing, while everyone else have to avoid him, because he is contagious. On this chapter, everyone else got sick. The next chapter, they'll be healthy on time.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 21:_** _Still Feeling Sick_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Hiro Hamada is still feeling sick. Since he is too contagious, he got his entire band sick early, because they were with him. The next half of the day, the rest of the other bands got sick. Baymax would have to take care of all five of the bands._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Aunt Cass's garage_

* * *

 ** _Narrator:_** Since Hiro Hamada got sick, there's no way for the members of Darkened Blood to get healthy in the day, since he is contagious. Well, Aki Oshiro, Juro Tanaka, and Alaina Fairchild tried to help him out, but there were no way they can cure him. They would've have choices, like making him an orange juice, a soup, and bringing in some medicines, which Baymax forgets all the time.

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "I really hope you feel better soon."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "I do really hope so, too."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "It will also be in all of us in few moments."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Really?"

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "Yeah."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Alright, well then, maybe Baymax should be here all day long. And Hiro had a stuffy nose, coughing fit, and puking machine."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "We should all get going, you two. We'll catch up to Hiro as soon as he feels better."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "I'm with you."

 _Aki Oshiro, Juro Tanaka, and Alaina Fairchild left, as Hiro is still sick._

* * *

 _Few moments later..._

* * *

 _Aki Oshiro, Juro Tanaka, and Alaina Fairchild entered back, feeling unhealthy._

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Hiro, we're all sick right now."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Weakly._ "Yeah, being contagious is worse than you know."

 ** _Baymax:_** "That's why I told you earlier that you can get sick by being around someone who is contagious."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "Of course that really happens."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "I have no idea how this moment happened."

 ** _Baymax:_** "Well, find a spot to rest on so that way you'll be recovered by illness."

 _Aki Oshiro, Juro Tanaka, and Alaina Fairchild all rest up along with Hiro Hamada. In fifteen seconds, they all vomited, which it is being called vomit chain reaction._

 ** _Baymax:_** "You all vomited at the same time. I think you're all sick from Hiro's symptoms."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "I know." _Coughing._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** _Coughing._

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "No one is going to-" _Sneeze._ "...enjoy-" _Sneeze._ "...this day."

 ** _Baymax:_** "Also in twelve hours, everyone else that were here are bound to be sick, because they were in here slightly while Hiro is still sick. It appears that all of you are now sick."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "We need to find something else."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Lucky Cat Cafe, all the managers are present._

* * *

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "This is just too ridiculous. Everyone in Darkened Blood are sick. What are-? You guys should know all that!"

 ** _Cassandra Trujillo:_** "Good thing we were all not there in Tadashi's aunt's garage."

 ** _Zavier Constable:_** "This is all we have to do so far. Why is that?"

 ** _Hyeon Song:_** "Metal band is Japanese and white, pop band is Hispanic, rock band is white, punk band is Korean, and classic band is black."

 ** _Jun Rhee:_** "That's their races."

 ** _Cassandra Trujillo:_** "Ceceilia and I are Spanish as well. So far, the guitarist is Spanish, bassist is Portuguese, and the drummer is Italian. We know what the vocalist said about."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "In my band, the vocalist is half Japanese and half white, the guitarist and bassist are Japanese, and the drummer is white."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "That vocalist is my brother."

 ** _Hyeon Song:_** "We need to do something."

 ** _Bertram Dean:_** _In utter surprise._ "Of course!"

 ** _Cecilia Ortega:_** "It would be worse than the other days!"

 ** _Seldon Harrison:_** "We can't leave them sick all day!"

 ** _Kirk Scrivenor:_** "Well, that's going to happen all day."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "I've heard that everyone are going to be sick all week. So sad."

 ** _Sheldon Harrison:_** "We've got nothing else to do other than waiting for so long."

 ** _Bertram Dean:_** "Is this what we are all going to do?"

 ** _Sheldon Harrison:_** "Since I injured Naoki's foot, everyone in his band got sick."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "We get it! But I've got a plan for all of us. While the bands are bound to be sick, we'll just go to college, and chat along among the others, so that way we can avoid getting sick. Don't enter my aunt's garage, because a metal band is inside, and they're all sick and contagious."

 ** _Cassandra Trujillo:_** "Yeah."

 ** _Hyeon Song:_** "Literally."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "I'm with you."

 _All the managers left Lucky Cat Cafe._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _San Fransokyo Institute of Technology_

* * *

 _All the managers went in the college room._

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "So, each days, we are going to avoid the rooms where everyone are sick. Baymax will be taking care of that right away. Since it is already nine o'clock in the evening, let's all get back home."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "That's the time the rest of the band got sick."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "I know. After we get up in the morning, we'll be right here first thing."

 _Twelve hours later..._

 _Everyone are sitting down along each other._

 ** _Cassandra Trujillo:_** "If Professor Callaghan was there, he should've been very nice to take a look at them all."

 ** _Sheldon Harrison:_** "Yeah, but he is a manager to Slender-Slender, that I've heard about."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "You mean, Yokai? That's who he is right now."

 ** _Hyeon Song:_** "I know that was really weird. I thought he died in a fire."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "I did died in a fire, but for a while, Naoki resurrected me. Also when Hiro died, everyone else mourned at him, and a guy saved his life."

 ** _Kirk Scrivenor:_** "That means he was cheating death."

 ** _Cecilia Ortega:_** "If we can get them healthy, maybe I can make an orange juice, and survive their lives."

 ** _Bertram Dean:_** "Wait, you said orange juice?"

 ** _Cassandra Trujillo:_** "He did."

 ** _Hyeon Song:_** "Orange juice is a great idea to help out."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "That would make them all feel better. Maybe my robot can help them out, too. I really hope everyone else are healthy, too."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "Maybe not."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Fred's room_

* * *

 _Pink Chem, the Lizards, Wild of Love, and Green Statement Truth are there, sick. Everyone were sneezing too much, and also cough slightly._

 ** _Baymax:_** _Enters the room._ "It appears that all of you are now sick from Hiro's contagiousness. Maybe I should make the orange juice later on. You get some rest before you are recovered from illness. I would be back to check on Darkened Blood members."

 _Baymax left the room, while everyone else are sneezing quietly._

 _To Pink Chem._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "This has been becoming a lot worse than we were expected to be."

 ** _Maya Rivero:_** "I know. The show is cancelled."

 ** _Cloé Freitas:_** "Why?"

 ** _Maya Rivero:_** "There's too much sickness."

 ** _Gianna Abelli:_** "I'm hoping to be back healthy."

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Me, too. We shouldn't be sick again."

 _To the Lizards._

 ** _Tiana Lawrence:_** "It's terrible to be sick these days."

 ** _Fred:_** "Of course sick days are worse."

 ** _Des Neil:_** "That's terrible."

 ** _Sage Truman:_** "Even that."

 ** _Tiana Lawrence:_** "Yeah."

 ** _Fred:_** "We shouldn't be around contagious person."

 ** _Sage Truman:_** "I agree with you. We should've done that."

 _To Wild of Love_

 ** _Joon Choe:_** "That was not a cool thing to do."

 ** _Hwan Gim:_** "I know that's tough like this."

 ** _Wook Kim:_** "The days are bad like this."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "We'll find out how."

 ** _Hwan Gim:_** "Thanks a lot, contagious."

 _To Green Statement Truth_

 ** _Sequoia Hepburn:_** "Congratulations!"

 ** _Howie Emerson:_** "You made up not feel well."

 ** _Wasabi:_** "I bet we should be healthy soon."

 ** _Buck Forester:_** "You bet."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Aunt Cass's garage_

* * *

 _To Darkened Blood_

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "Why would this happen?"

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "It happens when our vocalist is contagious."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "I'm contagious. That's why."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** _Coughing._ "We should've make up plans for that."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "I never want the days to be like that again."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "There's got to be maximum time to be around contagious person."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Well, we threw up too much, and so do coughing, but not sneezing that much."

 _Hiro Hamada and Aki Oshiro threw up. Baymax enters. Hiro coughs for at least a minute._

 ** _Baymax:_** _After Hiro Hamada's cough._ "Looks like all of you guys are now having a fever. Hiro has his temperature elevated five degrees. Aki, you have one hundred ten degrees, Juro, you have one hundred degrees, and Alaina, you have one hundred five degrees. You should expected to rest in order to recover."

 _Juro Tanaka throws up, then Alaina Fairchild throws up. Later, Hiro Hamada and Aki Oshiro threw up again. Hiro Hamada turns the song on to avoid any contacts by sneezing, coughing, and throwing up._

 ** _Song:_** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour.

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "This song will be played for now on, so that way we won't sneeze, cough, and puke again.

 _The song plays. After the song is over, is the next scene._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Warehouse_

* * *

 _Slender-Slender cannot be shown, but Yokai is reading a book. In a minute, Slender Bass is coming down, but she's carrying a newspaper._

 ** _Slender Bass:_** "I've got good news over there, sir."

 ** _Yokai:_** _Closes the book with a bookmark._ "Alright, Slender Bass. What is it?"

 ** _Slender Bass:_** "Yesterday, Hiro Hamada got sick with numerous amount of symptoms, and he is contagious. Few minutes later, the rest of his band got sick, and a while ago, all four bands started to feel sick. Just read the newspaper."

 ** _Slender Guitar:_** _Offscreen._ "Hiro Hamada being sick makes me happy."

 _Slender Bass handed Yokai the newspaper. He takes it from her, then reads it._

 ** _Yokai:_** _Reading article._ "The next tour for Big Guitar Hero 6 has been cancelled, due to illness. The rest of the lines shows the ones you just said, Slender Bass. Tell Slender Drums, Slender Guitar, and Slender Vocal to get the rehearsal going, and we'll set up the schedule for our first tour."

 ** _Slender Bass:_** "Alright. I'll think about it. Right at this moment, I'll let them know that we will all rehearse the songs of distress, ans we'll be ready to go in a week." _She left to Slender-Slender._ "You guys! Get your instruments! Let's rehearse our songs!"

 ** _Slender Guitar:_** _Offscreen._ "Alright!"

 ** _Slender Drums:_** _Offscreen._ "Let's do it!"

 ** _Slender Vocal:_** _Offscreen._ "Now, it's time for the misery!"

 _Yokai drops the newspaper, and then opens the book, and finishes reading them._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _San Fransokyo Institute of Technology_

* * *

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "I still don't believe it! Every behaviors they learned, they're just like that! We're still around here!"

 ** _Jun Rhee:_** "Well, this was all Yokai's fault. It was all his fault."

 ** _Cassandra Trujillo:_** "We can still have Baymax to help them out. We don't want that to happen again."

 ** _Bertram Dean:_** "I play baseball. Do you?"

 ** _Zavier Constable:_** "I do. What about you?"

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "I don't play baseball at all."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "I have a baseball cap on."

 ** _Sheldon Harrison:_** _Takes Tadashi Hamada's cap._ "I bet nobody could think about this cap right here."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** _Freaked out._ "Sheldon! Give me back my hat!"

 ** _Sheldon Harrison:_** "Oh, sorry about that." _Puts Tadashi Hamada's cap on._

 ** _Kirk Scrivenor:_** "This. Is. Ridiculous! Very stupid enough that Slender-Slender has their first tour. That's not going to be a good sign for everyone."

 ** _Cecilia Ortega:_** "My goodness."

 ** _Hyeon Song:_** "They are really villains. I'm not lying, trust me."

 _Everyone groans._

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "You've got to be kidding me!"

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "Now, that will stress us right out. We should get Baymax, fix all the bands, and we should be all set to go. That's how we're going to do as heroes. Let's bring it on to it, you guys. Come on."

 _They all stood up, but when they did that, they were in frozen position for few seconds, and sit back down._

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "I'd rather not get Baymax. He's in your aunt's garage, Tadashi. There are sick people there, so let's avoid it, or make a contact."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "Alright, I'll make the contacts with him. Everyone sit still."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Fred's room_

* * *

 _Everyone are resting, but some sneezes and slight coughs occur. Baymax is still there watching them._

 ** _Baymax:_** _Is being contacted by Tadashi Hamada._ "I would not check on Darkened Blood for some more further updates, because Tadashi has been contacting me that he wanted me. I will go to college, and meet up with him."

 _Baymax leaves._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Lucky Cat Cafe_

* * *

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "I don't really need to do this all day long." _She turns on TV, then opens the cafe._

* * *

 _On TV._

 ** _TV Reporter:_** "Welcome back. The tours for all Big Guitar Hero 6 bands have been cancelled yesterday afternoon. Today, we have some further updates for all Big Guitar Hero 6 bands, being sick and contagious. They slept in two different places to rest up in order to recover. The first one was Darkened Blood vocalist Hiro Hamada. Few minutes after he got sick, the rest of the band, guitarist Aki Oshiro, bassist Juro Tanaka, and drummer Alaina Fairchild, got sick from him. Then the rest of the bands, Pink Chem, vocalist Honey Lemon, guitarist Maya Rivero, bassist Cloé Freitas, drummer Gianna Abelli, the Lizards, vocalist Fred, guitarist Tiana Lawrence, bassist Des Neil, drummer Sage Truman, Wild of Love, vocalist Gogo Tomago, guitarist Hwan Gim, bassist Joon Choe, drummer Wook Kim, and Green Statement Truth, vocalist Wasabi, guitarist Howie Emerson, bassist Buck Forester, and drummer Sequoia Hepburn, all got sick twelve hours straight after they see what was wrong with Hiro. The managers to all five bands, Darkened Blood's Tadashi Hamada and Naoki Nakamura, Pink Chem's Cassandra Trujillo and Cecilia Ortega, the Lizards's Sheldon Harrison and Kirk Scrivenor, Wild of Love's Hyeon Song and Jun Rhee, and Green Statement Truth's Bertram Dean and Zavier Constable, are all going to find out, because they're all at the college, being called San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. With the songs of distress band, Slender-Slender, the tour is already planned for this band, and it won't be available until next week, so that means that band would now rehearse, but they might be performing the same day as all Big Guitar Hero 6 bands when they're all healthy back."

* * *

 _Aunt Cass widens her eyes._

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** _In awe._ "I can't believe that! It's really that happening again!"

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Aunt Cass's garage_

* * *

 _All Darkened Blood members are still feeling sick. Juro Tanaka started to sneeze, Alaina Fairchild and Aki Oshiro coughed, and Hiro Hamada is having a coughing fit._

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "This could not be right."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "I hope we're feeling better soon."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "I really hope so, too."

 _Hiro Hamada stops coughing fit, but then Aki Oshiro has a coughing fit. Alaina Fairchild throws up, then coughs._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Next week, we should all feel better by then."

 _Aki Oshiro stops coughing fit, then she throws up._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "If Baymax was there, he should've taken care of all of us, so we know what's going on there."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "We'll all be better very soon enough. Our blood is impulsive."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "I know that our blood is impulsive, Aki. You think about impulsive blood."

 _Hiro Hamada throws up too long._


	22. All Better

**A/N: Alright, well couple days ago didn't go well when I thought about playing Guitar Hero 5 during daytime. I think the better way to play Guitar Hero 5 during the night. Today, I wrote the chapter that everything's better now, especially when illness has been cured, and all of them are now healthy. Also, on the next chapter tells that everyone gets team-worked. Tomorrow, you are going to find out whoever plan the next tour...**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 22:_** _All Better_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _It's been a week since Hiro Hamada got sick, and was contagious. Everyone felt better, except for Hiro Hamada, who still have a puking machine inside of him. After that really happened a lot, now everyone feels better right away. Sickness would never happen again._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Aunt Cass's garage_

* * *

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "No days can be like that happening around me again."

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** _Coughs a bit._ "You're right. How did that happened?"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "I bet Slender-Slender made all of us sick. We should stop them right away." _Coughing fit._

 _Juro Tanaka sneezes in the middle of Aki Oshiro's coughing fit._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "We'll feel better as best we can get."

 _Aki Oshiro stops coughing fit, then Alaina coughs a bit._

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "I don't even understand-" _Sneezes._ "...why this is happening?"

 _Aki Oshiro coughs again._

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "I don't know."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "As soon as we're feeling better, Darkened Blood, we'll reschedule the better tour." _Coughs too hard._

* * *

 _A week later..._

* * *

 _All the bands are now feeling better, except for Hiro Hamada, who is still resting up in order to recover from illness._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "Now, we're feeling better right away. Approximate six to seven days for us, and five days for the other bands."

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "What is wrong with Hiro?"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Hiro is still feeling sick, but don't worry, he will be feeling better as soon as possible. He throws up too much. He doesn't cough and sneeze anymore, but he is still throwing up."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _San Fransokyo Institute of Technology_

* * *

 _All managers are still there._

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "I cannot reschedule the tour, because Hiro is still sick. Everyone else are feeling better, but Hiro is still sick."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "I think Baymax forgot to think about Hiro before he mentions it."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "Of course. He is the healthcare robot that I built. Right now, he should be thinking about taking care of Hiro right away."

 ** _Sheldon Harrison:_** "Maybe he was busy with the others that were sick."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "That is something he needs to be done!"

 ** _Cassandra Trujillo:_** "Wait a minute, Tadashi. You said that Hiro is sick, and Baymax took care of the others."

 ** _Hyeon Song:_** "I think Baymax forgot to take care of Hiro as well."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "Agreed."

 ** _Bertram Dean:_** "Did you notice that Slender-Slender is trying to misbehave on us?"

 _All gasp._

 ** _Kirk Scrivenor:_** "What the heck was that?"

 ** _Jun Rhee:_** _In utter disbelief._ "Who the Slender-Slender do that?"

 ** _Cecelia Ortega:_** "Yeah, I'm through with that."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** _In anger._ "Congratulations, Slender-Slender! You've ruined the plans for Big Guitar Hero 6! First, the stage damage, and now... the illness!"

 ** _Cassandra Trujillo:_** "We should do something about it."

 ** _Hyeon Song:_** "We don't want to find out if Hiro's sick for more."

 ** _Zavier Constable:_** "I agree with you."

 ** _Kirk Scrivenor:_** "We have plans being planned by Tadashi, everyone."

 ** _Sheldon Harrison:_** "Let's bring them on."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "Let's bring the good plans in."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "Alright, the first thing we're going to do, as soon as Hiro feels better, we'll reschedule the tour. Hands in the middle, everyone."

 _All ten managers do hands in the middle for the best plans. They all cheer out._

 ** _Managers:_** _With hands in the air._ "Ready!"

 _Message buzzing sound is coming from Tadashi Hamada's portable phone._

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** _Takes this phone out of his pocket._ "Hang on."

 ** _Baymax:_** _On Tadashi Hamada's phone._ "Hello, we have a special news to you about the bands. Hiro is now feeling better now. His sickness times were six days and eleven hours. The sickness times to other Darkened Blood members are five days and twenty-three hours. The sickness times to the other four bands are five days and eleven hours. During the sickness, Pink Chem, the Lizards, Wild of Love, and Green Statement Truth has numerous amount of sneezing, and the slight cough. Darkened Blood members have numerous amount of coughing and vomiting, even though they sneeze sometimes, too. After Hiro's last vomit, he starts feeling better right away. At this point, I'm going to keep everyone healthy right away, but they might sometimes be back sick soon, too. Feel free to re-plan the tours, and we'll be all set. Thank you."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "Hiro is feeling a lot better now, you guys."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "That means we'll start planning the tours again."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "That's right. Thank goodness we're free to go!"

 _They all cheer. And they all left the college, but a song plays._

 ** _Song:_** "Thnks fr th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy

 _It was playing, until a college student comes in with concerns in thirty seconds._

 ** _College student:_** "Did anyone shut that music down?" _He tries to shut the music down, but another song plays instead._

 ** _Song:_** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 ** _College student:_** _Glares in frozen position. Then said it in thirty seconds._ "There's got to be a power button somewhere on this thing."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Warehouse_

* * *

 _Yokai is reading a book, while Slender-Slender didn't even appear._

 ** _Slender Guitar:_** _Offscreen._ "Yokai!"

 ** _Yokai:_** "Just come down there, I'm reading a book."

 ** _Slender Guitar:_** _Appears._ "I have good news, and bad news."

 ** _Yokai:_** "Alright. Let me hear them."

 ** _Slender Guitar:_** "The good news is, we have a tour coming up in some further days, which we're possibly going to do. The bad news is, all Big Guitar Hero 6 bands are now feeling better right away, after they were sick for a week."

 ** _Yokai:_** "Well, that was not cool. We made them all sick, I wonder what happened."

 ** _Slender Guitar:_** "These bands have the First Aid manager."

 ** _Yokai:_** _In utter surprise._ "Is that a healthcare robot?"

 ** _Slender Guitar:_** "That's right. I was not even lying about it."

 ** _Yokai:_** "Well, a metal drummer kicked me right in the nozzle spot. She's a very tough gal. Although, that still hurts."

 ** _Slender Guitar:_** "Well, we're all guys, except for Slender Bass, as you know that."

 ** _Slender Drums:_** _Appears._ "Nothing can be true about Big Guitar Hero 6. We did an attempt to kill all of those bands, but they got away with it."

 ** _Yokai:_** "You know the true things about the difference between being sick and being healthy. We tried getting them sick before we plan the first tour, but they all got better, because of a robot."

 ** _Slender Vocal:_** _Appears._ "Well, this guy knows how to help a lot of people. He is just a robot that have healthcare chip. Wait until we find out if Hiro is sick or not."

 ** _Yokai:_** "I think Hiro is feeling better right away. We'll all be screwed up, and we'll all go to jail. That is how they are going to happen. All of you guys, go back to Slender Bass, and she'll ask you three the questions."

 ** _Slender Bass:_** _Appears._ "I'm right over here."

 ** _Slender Men:_** "Wow!"

 ** _Slender Bass:_** "When will everyone be sick back again? When? How?"

 ** _Slender Guitar:_** "Not ever..."

 _Death silence._

 ** _Slender Bass:_** "Uh... okay."

 ** _Slender Vocal:_** "If it was me, I would not keep police officers as our company. I am going to agree with Yokai today."

 ** _Slender Drums:_** "Hold on a minute. I am too concern about what you were saying, folks. Maybe I don't even know where that's coming from. I'm not too fond about that scene. Come on already, Slender Vocal. Grow. Up. Already."

 ** _Slender Vocal:_** "What? So you think that I'm an idiot?"

 ** _Slender Drums:_** "I don't think I would know that."

 ** _Slender Vocal:_** "Don't you think about that."

 _Slender Drums and Slender Vocal argues about Hiro being sick, with a thousand words to say but one. They are forced to be stopped by Slender Guitar._

 ** _Slender Guitar:_** "Enough already, you two. We'll try to make it up with our evil plans."

 ** _Yokai:_** _Nervously._ "And quit fighting each other. You're making me nervous."

 ** _Slender Bass:_** "We're the doom of San Fransokyo. We all four have silver skins. You hired us, Yokai. There's no way we can stop working on a lot of things."

 ** _Yokai:_** "Alright. Go back to the positions that you were before. And finish off the rehearsal."

 _All Slender-Slender members left._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Lucky Cat Cafe_

* * *

 _The same customer that came in is already there again._

 ** _Customer:_** "Hey, Cass."

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "Welcome back. Do you have any news going on?"

 ** _Customer:_** "Let's find out what's going to happen next."

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "Okay."

 _Aunt Cass turns the news TV on. She and her customer start watching it._

* * *

 _On TV._

 ** _News Reporter:_** "It's been a week since all Big Guitar Hero 6 bands have been sick, but what Baymax found out that he managed himself to make them all feel better. Afterwards, they were all feeling better. For those that are fans to Darkened Blood, Pink Chem, the Lizards, Wild of Love, and Green Statement Truth, are bound to be contacted by Baymax as the first tour will be set up, and being ready to go. Although, Slender-Slender will be the first ones to perform, and then the bands to Big Guitar Hero 6 will be next. The first tour for all six bands will be tomorrow by seven o'clock in the evening. We'll see you there!"

* * *

 ** _Customer:_** "Well, that's the good news."

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "Good thing I made the soup for everyone."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _San Fransokyo Institute of Technology_ , all managers are planning the venues

* * *

 _Wasabi's lab. Both Green Statement Truth managers are next to his system._

 ** _Bertram Dean:_** "Let's see what's going on there."

 ** _Zavier Constable:_** "We should get started planning on a tour."

 ** _Bertram Dean:_** "When will the best day to be?"

 ** _Zavier Constable:_** "I bet tomorrow will be the best day."

* * *

 _Gogo Tomago's station and lab. Both Wild of Love managers are next to her hanging bike._

 ** _Jun Rhee:_** "Will tomorrow be the best day to start a tour?"

 ** _Hyeon Song:_** "That'll be it."

 ** _Jun Rhee:_** "Good."

 ** _Hyeon Song:_** "We'll get ready by then to go."

* * *

 _Fred's chair. The Lizards managers are around. Sheldon Harrison is sitting on one of them, while Kirk Scrivenor is behind him, standing._

 ** _Sheldon Harrison:_** "Alright, let's get the tour set-up for later."

 ** _Kirk Scrivenor:_** "I really hope we're getting there."

 ** _Sheldon Harrison:_** "It's got to be real early, because we missed a week."

 ** _Kirk Scrivenor:_** "Tomorrow will be a great idea!"

 ** _Sheldon Harrison:_** "Then, tomorrow, it is!"

* * *

 _Honey Lemon's lab. Pink Chem managers are next to her station._

 ** _Cecilia Ortega:_** "We're getting ready to get started the tour."

 ** _Cassandra Trujillo:_** "Just tell me the early days."

 ** _Cecilia Ortega:_** "I would say tomorrow."

 ** _Cassandra Trujillo:_** "Good idea!"

* * *

 _Tadashi Hamada's lab. He and Naoki Nakamura, who are managers to Darkened Blood are inside of this lab._

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "It was the good thing that everyone is back healthy again."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "I am so happy to hear about that."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "There's no wonders for sickness again. Let's plan out the early days we can do tours."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "My aunt called, and our tour is tomorrow. That would be a great idea!"

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "I'm with you, Tadashi!"

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "Alright, let's get started!"

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Warehouse_

* * *

 _Yokai is present._

 ** _Slender Bass:_** _Appears._ "The first performance for Big Guitar Hero 6 is tomorrow. That's the same day we have performance." _Disappears._

 ** _Yokai:_** "That's not a good sign."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Aunt Cass's garage_

* * *

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Darkened Blood, tomorrow is our first tour back. The one tour was so unexpected, but this is what we all have to do right now."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "It'll be time for us to rehearse our songs."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Exactly! Let's get started!"

 _All members grab their instrument, and rehearse the song._

 ** _Song:_** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour - _Darkened Blood rehearse this song._


	23. Team-Worked

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! This script-writing takes me a while to get it done. The summer has been gone by so fast. There it is a new chapter with both Guitar Hero and Big Hero 6 characters on it. For the chapters after that one, there will be five more for Guitar Hero chapters, and thirteen more Big Hero 6 chapters. Even though, Big Hero 6 has a lot more OCs than Guitar Hero does. Since Guitar Hero originally has three females and six males, Big Hero 6 has two females and four males on the team. The first part of the chapter begins with Big Guitar Hero 6 bands performing.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23:**_ _Team-Worked_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Everybody are going to get team-worked! Big Guitar Hero 6 bands are rehearsing their songs for the first tour on the next day. Guitar Hero members are doing the same thing, too._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Warehouse_

 ** _Song:_ ** "Never Miss A Beat" by Kaiser Chiefs - _Slender-Slender is rehearsing_

 ** _Slender Vocal:_** _Singing._ "What did you learn today? I learnt nothing. What did you do today? I did nothing. What did you learn at school? I didn't go. Why didn't you go to school? I don't know. It's cool to know nothing. It's cool to know nothing."

 _ **Slender Bass:**_ "Stop!"

 _The band is forced to stop the song._

 ** _Slender Bass:_** "I did not get my tunes right."

 _ **Slender Guitar:**_ "I'm with you folks."

 _ **Slender Drums:**_ "Just hurry up with that, Slender Bass! We want to turn San Fransokyo into misery!"

 ** _Slender Vocal:_** "We're still in the beginning of a song. As soon as Slender Bass fixes her tunes, we'll start over right away."

 _Slender Bass is fixing her tunes._

 ** _Slender Drums:_** _After that._ "Starting up!" _Slaps sticks into beats to start out a song._

 ** _Song:_** "Never Miss A Beat" by Kaiser Chiefs - _Slender-Slender is rehearsing_

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Green Statement Truth's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "Sultans of Swing" by Dire Straits - _Green Statement Truth is rehearsing_

 ** _Wasabi:_** _Singing._ "You get a shiver in the dark, It's raining in the park but meantime, South of the river you stop and you hold everything, A band is blowing Dixie double four time, You feel alright when you hear that music ring - Well, now you step inside but you don't see too many faces, Coming in out of rain to hear the jazz go down, Competition in other places, Oh, but the horns, they're blowing that sound, Way on down south, way on down south London town - You check out Guitar George he knows all the chords, Mind he's strictly rhythm he doesn't want to make it cry or sing, Left-handed old guitar is all he can afford, When he gets up under the lights to play his thing - And Harry doesn't mind if he doesn't make the scene, He's got a daytime job, he's doing alright, He can play the honky tonk like anything, Saving it up for Friday night, With the Sultans, with the Sultans of Swing - And a crowd of young boys, they're fooling around in the corner, Drunk and dressed in their best brown baggies and their platform soles, They don't give a darn about any trumpet playing band, It ain't what they call rock and roll, And the Sultans, yeah, the Sultans, they play Creole, Creole - And then the man, he steps right up to the microphone, And says at last just as the time bell rings, "Goodnight, now it's time to go home.", And he makes it fast with one more thing, "We are the Sultans, we are the Sultans of Swing."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Wild of Love's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "Six Days A Week" by the Bronx - _Wild of Love is rehearsing_

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** _Singing._ "I needed shelter, More than anything else, I wanted to help her, From destroying herself - I don't speak on money, When I'm over the line, And I don't dwell on death much, But it crosses my mind, oh - Make no mistake, There's a real thin line between crime and suicide - Oh, I knew I was loaded, I knew it was clean, Until it exploded, All over the scene - And now out on the freeways, Now I'm wired all of the time, I don't dwell on death much, But it crosses my mind - Make no mistake, There's a real thin line between crime and suicide - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - And now out on the freeways, Now I'm wired all of the time, And now I'm losing my mind, I'm losing my mind - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - 'Cause there's a real thin line between crime and suicide"

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _The Lizards' rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "Runnin' Down A Dream" by Tom Petty - _The Lizards are rehearsing_

 _ **Fred:**_ _Singing._ "It was a beautiful day, the sun beat down, I had the radio on, I was drivin',Trees flew by, me and Del were singin' little Runaway, I was flyin' - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream - I felt so good like anything was possible, I hit cruise control and rubbed my eyes, The last three days the rain was un-stoppable, It was always cold, no sunshine - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream - I rolled on as the sky grew dark, I put the pedal down to make some time, There's something good waitin' down this road, I'm pickin' up whatever's mine - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream"

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Pink Chem's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay - _Pink Chem is rehearsing_

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** _Singing._ "In my place, in my place, Were lines that I couldn't change, I was lost, oh yeah - I was lost, I was lost, Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed, I was lost, oh yeah - Yeah, how long must you wait for it?, Yeah, how long must you pay for it?, Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it? - I was scared, I was scared, Tired and under-prepared, But I'll wait for it - If you go, if you go, Leave me down here on my own, Then I'll wait for you, yeah. - Yeah, how long must you wait for it?, Yeah, how long must you pay for it?, Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it? - Singing, Please, please, please, Come back and sing to me, To me, to me - Come on and sing it out, now, now, Come on and sing it out to me, me, Come back and sing it - In my place, in my place, Were lines that I couldn't change, And I was lost, oh yeah, Oh yeah"

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Darkened Blood's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_ ** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour - _Darkened Blood is rehearsing_

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Singing and/or screaming._ "Oh, you and me, we're the same, Asking for more, more than the numbing existence, Offered us all, What did they say? What did they do?, To make you crawl back in, Despite everything that you've been through, You're still right where I left you - We can lift up our hands to the sky, Find all of those strings that they're pulling and keep from falling back, Into our old rhythmic poses, Turning us into machines - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - And all these illusions dropped on a sea of believers, Crowding around as they hunt me down, And throw me out, While all the rest of the others, Bang their heads in the dredges - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - Hey! - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - So don't give up on me, We can be still pretend, This is all just a game, That'll work itself out in the end"

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Axel Steel's property_

* * *

 _All Guitar Heroes are practicing their powers. They all use their own powers, like they have done in their early days. Lars Umlaut almost crushed on Izzy Sparks._

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "Don't. Hurt me, Lars."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "We don't want any unexpected injuries. And I realize what happened to Big Guitar Hero 6 before they all changed their personalities."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "Of course he does, Axel. I've heard about Hiro's death, when we realized that was Unexpected Takedown."

 _ **Lars Umlaut:**_ "Mike..."

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "You see that, me being kicked out of a party would really hurt my feelings, and I know about it."

 _ **Lars Umlaut:**_ "Schlei-BAUM!"

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "Oh, for the third time. He said the guitarist of Darkest Hour."

 _ **Pandora:**_ "Of course, but I'm getting too bored without a music."

 _Pandora turns the music on._

 ** _Song:_ ** "LA" by Elliott Smith

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "Of course we can handle this carefully."

 ** _Judy Nails:_** "That one was so slow."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "I've heard that was coming."

 _They continue practicing their powers._

 ** _Eddie Knox:_ ** "Hey, can you hand me the water bottle?"

 _ **Clive Winston:**_ "Sure you can." _He handed a water bottle to Eddie Knox._

 ** _Eddie Knox:_** "Thank you." _He drinks it, then puts it down after._

 ** _Johnny Napalm:_** "I should've brought in some more drinks."

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Keep going, everyone!"

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "And don't hurt anyone around here. Especially me."

 _They're still working on them. All of them._

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** Country Palace_

* * *

 _ **Song:**_ "Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash

 ** _Country boy:_** "I bet there's no country people at all, but us."

 _ **Country girl:**_ "They all left us."

 _ **Country boy:**_ "Have you heard anything out of Des Neil yet?"

 _ **Country girl:**_ "He don't ever listen to country anymore. He moves on to be the bassist to a rock band."

 ** _Country boy:_** "Let's just get out of here."

 _They both left._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Lucky Cat Cafe_

* * *

 _A same customer before have entered there to see Aunt Cass again._

 ** _Customer:_** "Hi there, Cass. And again."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "I'm glad you're back. I bought a lot of hot chicken wings for a lot of bands. And also, we have lots of work to do. All the bands are out to their rehearsal room for them to do, so they can be great tomorrow."

 _ **Customer:**_ "Are there any cookies?"

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Of course there are cookies. I also customize the custom cookies for the rockstars. Two weeks ago, I've heard that my nephew was screaming to the music, and that reminds me of him.

 _ **Customer:**_ "Okay, well I bet you are helping them out."

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "I am the food manager. I feed those bands, so that they they won't starve to death. That's all I want."

 _ **Customer:**_ "Keep up a good work, Cass."

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "I'm pretty sure they're getting themselves team-worked."


	24. Planning on New Tour

**A/N: I'm back! The days have been gone by so fast. I haven't worked on any of my other stories yet, but I'm still going to work on them when I have a chance. For this story, it's been the longest story I've made. For Guitar Hero, the team have got to plan for the battle, but for Big Guitar Hero 6, the band have got to plan for the tours.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24:**_ _Planning on New Tour_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Both Big Guitar Hero 6 band and the team of Guitar Hero have plans coming the next day. Each bands have got to rehearse numerous times, such as Wasabi and Green Statement Truth, Fred and the Lizards, Gogo Tomago and Wild of Love, Honey Lemon and Pink Chem, and Hiro Hamada and Darkened Blood. For Guitar Heroes, they have battle planning on to get rid of Psycho Emo Freaks fore something are really happening. Also, there's Slender-Slender planning their tour yet, too._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Warehouse_

* * *

 _Yokai enters with Slender-Slender._

 ** _Yokai:_** "Slender Guitar was right. Everyone in Big Guitar Hero 6 are feeling better afterwards. I'm not sure if you guys are going to be perfect or not, but we'll find out how. If we go to the rock expo hall, I would burn that place down."

 _ **Slender Bass:**_ "Have you've been to the rock expo hall before?"

 _ **Yokai:**_ "Yes, I have been. I was kicked out off that place from the security guards after there was a rap battle."

 _ **Slender Bass:**_ "That was not very interesting. We'll get it better soon enough."

 ** _Slender Guitar:_** "Let's not talk about rock expo hall, because a lot of people there hated us."

 _ **Slender Drums:**_ "But, this is ridiculous."

 _ **Slender Vocal:**_ "At least you know what's going on there."

 _ **Slender Guitar:**_ "Stop talking about it, you guys. What? Is there's something that you have to tell me about? Don't tell me about our failures."

 _ **Slender Bass:**_ "What songs do we have?"

 _ **Yokai:**_ "The songs you are going to perform are Smashing Pumpkin's Bullet with Butterfly Wings, Bush's Comedown, Beastie Boy's Gratitude, Love and Rocket's Mirror People, Kaiser Chief's Never Miss A Beat, Santana's No One to Depend On, Rose Hill Drive's Sneak Out, Sublime's What I Got, and Weezer's Why Brother, and those are the songs you're going to perform. So, get those songs working on them."

 _ **Slender Guitar:**_ "Are those the songs of distress?"

 _ **Yokai:**_ "Yes, they are."

 _ **Slender Drums:**_ "Might as well, we'll all get ready for the rehearsal."

 _ **Yokai:**_ "Go right ahead, and don't stop."

 _ **Slender Vocal:**_ "We won't."

 _All Slender-Slender members are ready for the rehearsal._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Axel Steel's property_

* * *

 _All nine of everyone are practicing their powers._

 ** _Song:_** "Sowing Season (Yeah)" by Brand New

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "My fingers are getting numb, you guys."

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Great! What are we going to do about it?"

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "I should've had Johnny's power to add on it to mine."

 _ **Pandora:**_ "You're sure about that."

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "Well, when I went to the public restroom, the women's bathroom were very crowded. I had to wait in line forever until many women were out. If it gets worse, I had to go to the other restroom with Pandora and Judy."

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "Casey was right. She, Pandora, and I cannot even wait that long to go."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Ladies, we've get it."

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ _Looks at a poster._ "Isn't that a Baymax poster?"

 _ **Clive Winston:** Answering Eddie Knox's question. _"Yeah, why?"

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "That one right here is now the First Aid manager."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "A week ago, all Big Guitar Hero 6 bands were ruined by Slender-Slender. Although, we've heard much about the injuries to Pink Chem and Darkened Blood."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "That has got to hurt."

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "Yes, it does, Axel. It. Does."

 _ **Lars Umlaut:**_ "Well, good thing we should know where to help out."

 _ **Johnny Napalm:**_ "Yeah, and my favorite Big Guitar Hero 6 band is Wild of Love. I really liked all their members, although they're Korean, they know much about it."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Lars and I have the favorites to Darkened Blood. We both-"

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "I have it, too! I love Aki Oshiro's hairstyle now."

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "I like all the bands."

 ** _Clive Winston:_** "Green Statement Truth is my favorite."

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "I like all the bands, too."

 _ **Pandora:**_ "I like all the bands, too."

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "Pink Chem and the Lizards are cool enough."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "When would Midori come back? I hope she likes Pink Chem, but too bad her race is the same as couple members to Darkened Blood."

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "I think she has a band from Japan, and she would never come here for more, Izzy. I'm really sorry to say that, but it's just nine of us, that's all."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Izzy, I am going to agree with you, because Aki Oshiro and Juro Tanaka are both fully Japanese. I bet no one misunderstood the fact about the band-"

 _The song ended, it comes to the next song, cutting off Axel Steel's line._

 ** _Song:_** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _ **Lars Umlaut:**_ "Wow!"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Here comes the next song."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "I bet somebody made a playlist."

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "I knew that song was about to happen right now!"

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "Can either one of you check what song is now playing? Like...now?"

 _ **Clive Winston:**_ "I'm guessing that screaming is bursting through my ears."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:** Checks the song title and artist. _"It appears to be Demon(s) by Darkest Hour, which is also the national, or favorable song to Darkened Blood."

 _ **Lars Umlaut:**_ "I'm going back to nationality of Norwegian."

 _ **Johnny Napalm:**_ "Yikes!"

 _ **Pandora:**_ "That reminds me of the dark-time moments."

 _ **Clive Winston:**_ "London, England really needs some more work. But I still have my UK flag here."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "The Psycho Emo Freaks are coming back from there, London, England, to here."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Not that I've heard that. They're still in UK."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "Oh, they're destroying my house!"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Okay, we'll take flights to United Kingdom, everyone! There's the invasion there."

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "Or, what if the flight is cancelled for dystopia? We'll take the boats."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Great idea, Casey. Let's go for it!"

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "Alright. I'm with Axel during travel. Judy, you're with Johnny, and Pandora, you're with Izzy."

 _Eddie Knox, Clive Winston, and Lars Umlaut widen their eyes._

 ** _Eddie Knox, Clive Winston, and Lars Umlaut:_** "What? What about us?"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "I'm sorry. You don't get the girls. You're the back seat passengers."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:** Laughing about Eddie Knox, Clive Winston, and Lars Umlaut. _"That's what you get when there's only three girls here!"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Okay, turn the song off first." _But the song ended. Johnny Napalm turns it off after the song ended._ "Then, let's get out of here. Good thing we all have the passport there."

 _Everyone leave._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Green Statement Truth's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Howie Emerson:_** "We need to know the other songs than Sultans of Swing by Dire Straits."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Of course we need to, Howie. That's all I've heard about it.

 _ **Howie Emerson:**_ "Since we all know what's going on, let's try not to put too much songs, because one of the songs are very, very long."

 _ **Buck Forester:**_ "Agreed."

 _ **Sequoia Hepburn:**_ "We need two more songs to come up for."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Since all three of you are just like me to like those songs, I have All Along the Watchtower by Bob Dylan to begin with, and then we'll head on to Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting) by Elton John, and we'll end with Sultans of Swing by Dire Straits. How's that?"

 ** _Sequoia Hepburn:_** "Good choices!"

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Good! We'll get the lyrics first, and then we'll rehearse those three songs by the way."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Wild of Love's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "We don't need only one song to perform."

 _ **Wook Kim:**_ "Yeah, this is ridiculous."

 ** _Joon Choe:_** "I wouldn't even do that."

 ** _Wook Kim:_** "One song isn't enough."

 _ **Hwan Gim:**_ "Let's try looking for the other two."

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "Okay, but you like the following songs I like, too. Let's begin with the Rock Show by Blink-182. That one is good. Another song we'll do is Disconnected by Face to Face, and we'll end out with Six Days A Week by the Bronx. That'll be the list."

 _ **Hwan Gim:**_ "Good list going!"

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "Thank you. Well, we should get the lyrics out, and we'll rehearse it right away."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Airplane, on air_

* * *

 _Guitar Hero members are offscreen. The plane is heading towards Atlantic Ocean._

 ** _Clive Winston:_** "Are we there yet?"

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "We'll get there as soon as we can."

 _ **Johnny Napalm:**_ "You drive slower than I do!"

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "What?"

 _ **Lars Umlaut:**_ "Wow!"

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "I would die if airplane explosion happen on us."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "We'll get to the safe landing as we can, Izzy."

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** The Lizard's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Des Neil:_** "Nothing is worth from the past."

 _ **Sage Truman:**_ "We all can't be too ridiculous."

 ** _Tiana Lawrence:_** "Let's pick the others songs than the ones we already choose earlier."

 _ **Fred:**_ "I agree with you, Tiana."

 ** _Tiana Lawrence:_** "We'll get three more songs, and we're good."

 _ **Fred:**_ "Alright. The first song we'll work on is A-Punk by Vampire Weekend. The next song after that is Gamma Ray by Beck. After that is Hurts So Good by John Mellencamp. We'll all end with Runnin' Down A Dream by Tom Petty."

 ** _Sage Truman:_** "Good idea, Fred. Great idea!"

 _ **Fred:**_ "So, that means we'll get the lyrics to the other songs, and we'll rehearse them right away."

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** Pink Chem's rehearsal room_

 ** _Gianna Abelli:_** "Alright, hold on a minute. You said we'll catch up with the others."

 ** _Clo_** ** _é Freitas:_** "Nothing else could happen over here."

 _ **Gianna Abelli:**_ "Having more songs are way much better than you think."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "I agree with you. We will get three more songs to know."

 _ **Maya Rivero:**_ "I just found that out, girls."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Alright, the song we'll begin is Ex-Girlfriend by No Doubt. The next song will be Only Happy When It Rains by Garbage. After that will be Bleed American by Jimmy Eat World. The last song we'll end up with would be In My Place by Coldplay."

 _ **Maya Rivero:**_ "That'll be a great idea, Honey."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Okay. The lyrics will come out first thing, and we'll start rehearsing them after that."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Darkened Blood's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_ ** "Let me get this straight. You said something that would never let the bad effects happen again."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "It's not just in my mind, you know? How silly."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I wouldn't even mess up with that. More than one song would be a great idea."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Aki is right, you guys. All we need to do is to find four more songs to go for that would fit with us, and we'll be all set."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Let's hope they all be metal."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "They're all are. The first song we'll perform will be Sweating Bullets by Megadeth. After that would be Looks That Kill by Mötley Crüe. After that one is over, we'll head on to 2 Minutes to Midnight by Iron Maiden. After that one, Done with Everything, Die for Nothing by Children of Bodom. The last song we'll do will be Demon(s) by Darkest Hour."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "That's it! That's way more metal, and not un-metal. That's totally metal."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Thank you, Aki. And yes, that is totally metal list. We'll get the lyrics for those songs first, and then we'll rehearse all of the songs."


	25. Rockstar Demons

**A/N: I'll be possibly done with this script-writing as soon as possible. There's just too much to know what's going on there. I believe that's going to be the longest crossover I'm making. Every songs that are being chosen are the ones that are playable and downloadable to Guitar Hero 5. On the first chapter, when Big Guitar Hero 6 was started, there are five humans, they go by that one. And by the way, Hiro Hamada got sick on chapter 20, the rest of his band and all the bands got sick on chapter 21, including him, but they felt much better by near the end of chapter 22, but Izzy Sparks is the only Guitar Hero character that gets sick on this story, since he got seasick from boat rides on this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25:**_ _Rockstar Demons_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Guitar Heroes have to take a boat right now, due to the dystopian moment in the place where they're heading to Psycho Emo Freaks. Afterwards, all Big Guitar Hero 6 bands are ready for the tour the next day, because they've done a lot of work over their rehearsal. The members of Darkened Blood are rockstar demons, members of Pink Chem are quirky stars, members of the Lizards are rock 'n rollers, members of Wild of Punk are anarchy punks, and members Green Statement Truth are old school._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Boat to United Kingdom_

* * *

 _Guitar Hero team are now in their supersuits, and has to use the boat, because the flight is cancelled. Axel Steel is driving on it, while Casey Lynch is next to him. Pandora is sleeping on Judy Nails's lap throughout the ride. Izzy Sparks is sick of seaworthy._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Casey was right about the boat plan. The flight is now cancelled."

 ** _Clive Winston:_** "Are we there yet?"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Not yet, eventually."

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "Although, the view seems to be very beautiful. I bet Pandora needs to get up right away."

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "I've seen her sleeping on my lap."

 _She attempts to clap her hand to wake Pandora up._

 ** _Pandora:_** "I don't like the beach. G'night."

 _Pandora is still falling asleep on Judy Nails's lap._

 ** _Judy Nails:_** "Alright, I'll let her do something.

 ** _Eddie Knox:_** "Nobody should forget the pills in case of emergencies."

 _ **Lars Umlaut:**_ "Axel."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Let me do this, Lars. I don't have much time to be called."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ _Feeling sick from seaworthy._ "I think I am really seasick."

 _ **Clive Winston and Eddie Knox:**_ _Surprised in whisper._ "Seasick?"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Does anybody have any seasick pills for Izzy, everyone? I've heard it. He's seasick."

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "I have it right in my pocket. Hang on a minute."

 _She is looking for seasick pills. Straight after she starts, five seconds later, Izzy Sparks starts throwing up on Johnny Napalm's lap._

 ** _Johnny Napalm:_** _Disgusted._ "AAAAUUUUUGGGHHH! Really!?"

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ _She found it._ "Got it! I would take care of that."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Good."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "The seaworthy starts making me really sick."

 ** _Johnny Napalm:_** _Sarcastically._ "Now, I need to change my punk costumes!"

 _Clive Winston and Eddie Knox shrug._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Darkened Blood's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "I can't imagine there's so many to begin with."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Of course it would not even happen."

 _An idiot enters the rehearsal room._

 ** _Idiot:_** "Hey there, you guys. I hope you like that song."

 _Alaina Fairchild and Aki Oshiro are holding the puke basket._

 ** _Song:_** "Never Miss A Beat" by Kaiser Chiefs

 _Hiro Hamada starts throwing up. The vomit are in the puke basket._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_ ** "You better get out of here, you idiot. Don't you ever pester all of us again."

 _ **Idiot:**_ "I don't really need to."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "I don't think so. You have to go."

 _ **Idiot:**_ "But I hope you like that song."

 _Alaina Fairchild shook her head in disgust._

 ** _Security Guard:_** _Enters._ "The drummer is right." _Grabs an idiot's arms._ "You don't be in this room with that song."

 _Door closes. "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour is playing for just about ninety seconds._

 ** _Song:_** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _After ninety seconds._

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "That guy should know better than that."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "He is an idiot, and he is rude to all of us."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I hope he sued everything that really happened around this time when Hiro was puking."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Let's hope to see what's going on there. Tomorrow will be our first tour, and that's all we're going to do."

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** Boat to United Kingdom_

* * *

 _Johnny Napalm is cleaning Izzy Sparks's pile of vomit off himself._

 ** _Clive Winston:_** _Seeing Johnny Napalm cleaning himself._ "Johnny, what are you doing?"

 _ **Johnny Napalm:**_ "I had to clean Izzy's puke off of my lap."

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "Really? Do you have to do this?"

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** _Weakly._ "He has to. I just got sick of seaworthy."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Lars. Can you give Johnny more water?"

 ** _Lars Umlaut:_** "I've got this one."

 _He adds more water for Johnny Napalm to clean up with._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "And don't forget the soap."

 _ **Lars Umlaut:**_ "Okay."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "After that, clear one on the other bucket for the rinse."

 _Lars Umlaut fills clear water._

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_ ** "Now, quit messing around right now. Axel is trying to concentrate, and there's no need to be bothered."

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "I felt bad about Izzy."

 _ **Pandora:**_ _Snoozing._ "Oh, Judy." _Slept. Woke up._ "I would be mad if someone sneak up to Ireland. It's close to-"

 ** _Casey Lynch:_ ** "I really hope this pill helps out."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "If too much of the seasick is happening on me, this is becoming lots of problem. I think we need a break. Tomorrow, the Psycho Emo Freaks are coming there. That's where they are now where we are heading to."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Lucky Cat Cafe_

* * *

 _The same customer that came in earlier have appeared again._

 ** _Aunt Cass:_ ** "Welcome back!"

 _ **Customer:**_ "Hi, Cass. It's great to see you again."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Well, I'm glad to hear that."

 _ **Customer:**_ "Tomorrow is the tour for Big Guitar Hero 6, and the battle for the team of Guitar Hero."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Yes, you are right. I am getting breaktime snacks, dinner, and sometimes bring Baymax with us in case of injuries or sickness happens again."

 ** _Customer:_** "I can't wait to see that."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Well, let's hope to see, and keep your fingers crossed."

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** United Kingdom_

* * *

 _Guitar Hero gangs are walking along at night._

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** _Weakly._ "I can't even hold onto my stomach."

 ** _Axel Steel:_ ** "It's getting really late right now."

 ** _Pandora:_** "Yeah, it is getting really dark outside."

 ** _Eddie Knox:_** "Did we bring anything to sleep on?"

 _ **Clive Winston:**_ "I think we did. What about food?"

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "I have lunchboxes right here."

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "Come on."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Psycho Emo Freaks are not around here past nine o'clock. What time is it, you guys?"

 ** _Clive Winston:_** "It is ten o'clock in the evening."

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Now, great! We're an hour late."

 _ **Johnny Napalm:**_ "I remembered taking one spot here. It's only five kilometers away from my house."

 ** _Judy Nails:_** _Finds a spot for the team._ "I found a spot to sleep on.

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "Oh, yeah. Campfire. And I see the name, Guitar Hero."

 _ **Pandora:**_ "That means it's our spot in Great Britain."

 _The team is now resembling around their campfire._

 _ **Lars Umlaut:**_ "That's something."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "I'm still sick, you guys. I need to warm up."

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Here. Sit right here." _Puts blanket on Izzy Sparks._ "That should make you feel better."

 _Axel Steel started the fire over the campfire._

 ** _Lars Umlaut:_ ** "It's heating. When will you put out fire?"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "As soon as Izzy feels better, I'll put out a fire. Right now, he's unexpectedly sick of seaworthy."

 _ **Lars Umlaut:**_ "Oh, okay."

 _ **Pandora:**_ "A warm place to be will make them feel better, Lars."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Pandora is right. You might have to understand this, too."

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** Hiro Hamada's bedroom_

 _Hiro Hamada is sleeping. When the clock hits eight o'clock in the morning, the alarm went off._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Trying to turn alarm off._ "Ugh. Turn that thing off." _He turned it off. Then, he got up._ "I'm ready for the day!"

 _He hops out of his bed. He showers offscreen, puts his rockstar clothes on, fixes his hair, brushes his teeth, and cleaned himself up._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Lucky Cat Cafe_

 _Aunt Cass opens the cafe._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Coming downstairs._ "Hey, Aunt Cass."

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "Good morning, Hiro. How well did you slept?"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Well, I fell asleep at eleven in the evening."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Perfect timing. You slept nine hours last night."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Of course I did."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Well, get ready. And Tadashi is with the other band managers."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "I should get going, Aunt Cass. I have to go to my band's rehearsal room."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Alright. I'll see you tonight."

 _Hiro Hamada left the cafe, while Aunt Cass is cleaning one of the tables._

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** Green Statement Truth's rehearsal room_

 ** _Song:_** _"Sultans of Swing" by Dire Straits - The band is finishing up this song while rehearsing_

 _ **Wasabi:** Singing. _"And says at last just as the time bell rings, "Goodnight, now it's time to go home.", And he makes it fast with one more thing, "We are the Sultans, we are the Sultans of Swing."

 _The solo is being interrupted._

 ** _Howie Emerson:_** "Stop! Stop! We need to find out we're going to be rewarded."

 _ **Buck Forester:**_ "Well, I haven't heard it yet."

 _ **Howie Emerson:**_ "If I were you, then what would I?"

 _ **Sequoia Hepburn:**_ "I'll try to get the cymbals straighten up."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "This is something we have to work on."

 _The door is being knocked. It was Rockstar Attendance._

 ** _Sequoia Hepburn:_ ** "Come on in."

 ** _Rockstar Attendance:_** "Wasabi No-Ginger, Howie Emerson, Buck Forester, and Sequoia Hepburn, you are the members to Green Statement Truth, we appreciate with your classic rock actions, you boys, and your reward is being old school." _She left._

 ** _Wasabi:_** "Good thing we're not scared anymore. Let's continue."

 _ **Song:**_ "Sultans of Swing" by Dire Straits _\- the band starts rehearsing again._

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** Wild of Love's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "Six Days A Week" by the Bronx _\- The band is finishing up this song while rehearsing_

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** _Singing._ "Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - 'Cause there's a real thin line between crime and suicide"

 _After the song ended, Gogo Tomago chews a gum._

 ** _Hwan Gim:_** "It's breaktime!"

 ** _Wook Kim:_** "That was literally amazing."

 _ **Hwan Gim:**_ "Yeah. Let's go for it again."

 ** _Wook Kim:_** "Of course!"

 _ **Joon Choe:**_ "I love the rhythm to that song."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "We sounded great!"

 _The door is being knocked. Rock Attendance comes in. Gogo Tomago blows a gum._

 ** _Rock Attendance:_** "Gogo Tomago, Hwan Gim, Joon Choe, and Wook Kim, you are the members of Wild of Love, we all appreciate your style of punk, and you are amazing. Keep up a good work, you guys. As a reward, you guys will be the anarchy punks." _She left._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** _Pops her gum. Then takes it out._ "Let's continue, but let's start this song again." _Places her gum on napkins, and throws it in a trash._

 ** _Song:_** "Six Days A Week" by the Bronx _\- the band starts rehearsing again._

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** The Lizards's rehearsal room_

* * *

 _ **Song:**_ "Runnin' Down A Dream" by Tom Petty _\- The band is finishing up this song while rehearsing_

 ** _Fred:_** _Singing._ "Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream"

 _ **Tiana Lawrence:**_ "Hold up!"

 _ **Des Neil:**_ "I'm with you. I got so thirsty." _Drinks his bottle of water._

 ** _Sage Truman:_** "I don't believe it. I'm with you all over the place."

 _ **Tiana Lawrence:**_ "The solo was amazingly true to me on that song."

 ** _Fred:_** "As well as you should be good for tonight."

 _The door is being knocked. It was Rockstar Attendance._

 ** _Rockstar Attendance:_** "Fred Lee, Tiana Lawrence, Des Neil, and Sage Truman, you are the members of the Lizards, we appreciate your rock action by taking on styles with the difference, and it mean to anything. Your reward will be rock 'n rollers." _She left._

 ** _Fred:_ ** "Good thinking. Let's play that song again!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Runnin' Down A Dream" by Tom Petty _\- the band starts rehearsing again._

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** Pink Chem's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay _\- The band is finishing up this song while rehearsing_

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** _Singing._ "Come back and sing it - In my place, in my place, Were lines that I couldn't change, And I was lost, oh yeah, Oh yeah"

 _ **Clo**_ ** _é Freitas:_** "Very smooth."

 _ **Maya Rivero:**_ "I love the style to that song."

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Of course we do."

 _ **Gianna Abelli:**_ "That's why we're doing this song last."

 _ **Maya Rivero:**_ "Everyone are going to love this song."

 _ **Gianna Abelli:**_ "I always kept my toms safe enough."

 _The door is being knocked. It was Rockstar Attendance._

 ** _Rockstar Attendance:_** "Honey Lemon, Maya Rivero, Cloé Freitas, and Gianna Abelli, you are the members of Pink Chem, we appreciate you girls working on those smooth, pop rock songs, and you've been doing this a lot to make up your own minds. As a reward, you ladies are going to be quirky stars." _She left._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "We'll work on this song again."

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay _\- the band starts rehearsing again._

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** Darkened Blood's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_ ** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour _\- The band is finishing up this song while rehearsing_

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Singing. "_ So don't give up on me, We can be still pretend, This is all just a game, That'll work itself out in the end"

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "We did it!"

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "We have been."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "That was a hard work."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "We've been working through this."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "I do have strong woman action here."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "And I'm going for my slithery strings, and also the perfect solos."

 _The door is being knocked. It was Rockstar Attendance._

 ** _Rockstar Attendance:_** "Hiro Hamada, Aki Oshiro, Juro Tanaka, and Alaina Fairchild, you are members of Darkened Blood, we appreciate how well you've been working on through the style of heavy-metal. As a reward, you metalheads are the rockstar demons." _She left._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_ ** "The was too awesome. Well since we've been working on that song, let's go for that one again, as the rockstar demons."

 ** _Song:_ ** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour _\- the band starts rehearsing again._


	26. Psycho Emo Freaks Battle

**A/N: I'm back! There's only ten left to go after this chapter. I'll be possibly work on more chapters this week. At this point, there's three more of Guitar Hero characters' chapter, including this one, and eleven more chapters with Big Hero 6 characters, including this one either. This chapter also shows the flashback on the phones or Baymax's screen.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26:**_ _Psycho Emo Freaks Battle_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Guitar Heroes started an epic battle against Psycho Emo Freaks, which is it is London, England in United Kingdom. During the battle, some of the flashback have happened in some of the previous weeks. The big battle is really coming along, whenever all this happened, too much are happening, and Blazing Emos have finally arrived. All Big Guitar Hero 6 bands have to guard out the superhero team._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Emo Palace in England_

* * *

 _The place is locked up. Clive Winston opens it in circle, as Lars Umlaut slams it._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** _Whispering._ "Alright. Let's take something out right away."

 _Everyone enters by sneaking up so they won't make any noises to interrupt the Psycho Emo Freaks._

 _ **Izzy Sparks:** Sniffs. Then he whispers. _"Now, great. This place smells like blood."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Guitar Superhero Security Camera Guarding_

* * *

 _All Big Guitar Hero 6 bands have entered._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Okay, let's all watch the big battle for Guitar Hero. They are now against Psycho Emo Freaks.

 _ **Song:**_ "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _The song plays in a minute and a half, until battle begins._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _London, England_

* * *

 _Psycho Emo Freaks are destroying the place. A lot of people there are fleeing away from them._

 ** _Psycho Emo Freaks:_** "Come on out here. Wherever you are, people. We are here to tackle you."

 _People are screaming, and fleeing away. Psycho Emo Freaks destroyed few building, including a 2-story bus._

 ** _English Mother:_** "My baby!" _She protects her baby._

 _A car almost destroyed a baby stroller, until it is being pushed off by Izzy Sparks's power._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** _Offscreen._ "Hey!"

 ** _Psycho Emo Freaks:_** "What the?"

 _All of a sudden, all Guitar Hero team members have finally arrived._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "As of us, the disco is not a very good thing, and we fight against emo. You might have to understand that. We all know what's going on after. All residents here, we're all here, it's just that we all have to save you guys from the Psycho Emo Freaks. Does everyone understand me? Now, it's time to get team-worked!"

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** _In awe._ "I was wrong. They were not destroying my house. They were destroying Johnny's house."

 _All Blazing Emos have appeared. Psycho Emo Freaks left. The team is now in panic._

 ** _Casey Lynch:_** "Alright. All American boys, find Psycho Emo Freaks, and I will take care of those bad emo guys."

 _ **GH Announcer:**_ "Electric Shock has been added a magic police gun that will act like a laser to stop the evil!"

 _Casey Lynch, later comes towards Blazing Emos. She activated the magic police gun as her new weapon._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Guitar Superhero Security Camera Guarding_

* * *

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "It's looks like Casey Lynch, or Electric Shock is such a strong woman going on there, just like how Alaina was."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "It feels like someone is going really slow. I know what's going to happen."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _London, England_

* * *

 _Now, in Syrup Trap Lines._ _Axel Steel, Eddie Knox, and Izzy Sparks are walking through them. They did each steps one-by-one, and they are sticky and slimy, due to syrup._

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "Now...who will put all this syrup in?"

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "I don't know. Why is that?"

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "I can't go through everything."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "You two should think about it. Possibly the other three should've helped us when it was convenient."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "First of all, we're having mean streak. Second of all, I strongly suggested Pandora to get rid of the syrup trap."

* * *

 _Back to main land, Pandora is surprised._

 ** _Pandora:_** "Syrup trap!? Okay, you guys. I'm on it." _She activated her ball to throw on the syrup trap._

* * *

 _Back to syrup trap._

 ** _Eddie Knox:_** "Well, this is ridiculous."

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "I never manage myself to be stuck in the middle of a trap."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "Yeah, but Pandora's taking care of that. She's very helpful."

 _The syrup trap is being dried up from Pandora's power. After all the traps are dried up, they all break like glass and collapse._

 ** _Axel Steel, Izzy Sparks, and Eddie Knox:_** "Now, we're free!"

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** Guitar Superhero Security Camera Guarding_

* * *

 _All Big Guitar Hero 6 bands cheer._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_ ** "Way to go, Gothic Ruins!"

 _ **Fred:**_ "You're very helpful!"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Put they're still in the battle."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _London, England_

* * *

 _The battle continues. Electrocution is being happening to the two Blazing Emos by Casey Lynch/Electric Shock._

 ** _Judy Nails:_** "Keep up the good work, Casey. I'm going for mine, eh?"

 ** _Casey Lynch:_** "You bet, Judy."

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "Good." _She throws tons of strawberries at one of the Blazing Emos._

 _American guys are back._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Alright. We have lots of work to do. Where are the other three guys?"

 _Johnny Napalm is going too fast around a circle with a rope. After that is complete, a Blazing Emo is stuck._

 ** _Johnny Napalm:_** "This is not for you, sir." _He makes a Blazing Emo dizzy._

 _The deadly maul from Psycho Emo Freaks are coming towards the team. Clive Winston's power is acting like a sword warrior._

 ** _Clive Winston:_ ** "These are the blades of the sword warrior!"

 _ **Lars Umlaut:**_ "Mike..." _Returns back._ "Schlei-BAUM!" _He holds onto something._

 _Clive Winston is done. The team resembles again._

 ** _Pandora:_** "Now, we're all back."

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "Is it really?"

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "It looks like we all met up together."

 ** _Psycho Emo Freaks:_** "Oh, no. We're out of maul. We'll be right back."

 _They grab a heavy rock, and throws towards the team._

 ** _Casey Lynch:_** _Yelling._ "Head's up!"

 _The rock landed. It becomes cloud of dust. Izzy Sparks coughs out of it, and Johnny Napalm shook his head._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Lars, or Black Smasher, get us out of here."

 _Lars Umlaut is carrying a rock that was being thrown by Psycho Emo Freaks, and throws it to Blazing Emos._

 ** _Axel Steel:_ ** "Alright, Emos. Let's get you taken out of here. Right. NOW!"

 ** _Shadow:_** _Appearing, but doesn't speak._ "..."

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "Hey, look. It's Shadow."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Oh, hey Shadow. What brings you here?"

 _ **Shadow:**_ "..."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "What?"

 _ **Shadow:**_ "..."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "I don't understand what you're saying."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "He doesn't speak much language."

 _ **Shadow:**_ "..."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "What?"

 _ **Shadow:**_ "..."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Okay. Thank you very much, Shadow."

 _ **Shadow:**_ "..." _Bows, then leaves to home._

 ** _Eddie Knox:_** "What did he say?"

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "He says there's an English resident that can help out by resurrecting. His name is Giles Steffen, he's been resurrecting people for a decade."

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "Wow!"

 _The battle continues. Everyone are all using their powers now to Blazing Emos. There's just too much to handle. Izzy Sparks's face has started to bleed in the middle of a battle._

 ** _Clive Winston:_** "Want a perfect slice? Go for it!"

 _ **GH Announcer:**_ "Strawberry-Alternate now can make bigger strawberries, and also in other sizes!"

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "Head's up, Blazing Emos. The heavy strawberry is coming!"

 _A huge strawberry made up by Judy Nails is being thrown by Izzy Sparks, and lands on one of Blazing Emos._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Guitar Superheroes Security Camera Guarding_

* * *

 ** _Wild of Love:_** "Wow!"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Wow is right, you guys. That was a huge strawberry."

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** London, England_

* * *

 _The battle continues. Eddie Knox sets up fire over the Blazing Emos, as well as throwing cards and chips. Casey Lynch gets thrown to the rooftop of a car._

 ** _Eddie Knox:_ ** "I'm sorry, fellas. This is not your day."

 _SLAM! Judy Nails is throwing tons of strawberries at one of the Blazing Emos. Pandora is chasing one of them with a ball._

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Where did you get something else, Eddie?"

 _Johnny Napalm is speeding in different directions._

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "I have no idea."

 _Casey Lynch is chasing one Blazing Emo. Izzy Sparks runs to the other one._

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "I have no idea where this is coming-"

 _They panic as Izzy Sparks is being thrown to the urban building, and screaming. They both turned around and saw it._

* * *

 _Inside the building,_ _Izzy Sparks went through the windows, and several offices were destroyed by him._

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** _In pain._ "Ow! OW!" _Gets up._ "Owww!"

 _ **Axel Steel:** Offscreen. _"Izzy!"

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "Uuuugh..."

* * *

 _Outside._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Izzy!"

 _Izzy Sparks is falling from a building, and screaming. Then he landed on seven mattresses._

 ** _English Mattress Worker:_** "Whoa! What are you doing?"

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "The battle is on!"

 _The English Mattress Worker is surprised that Izzy Sparks's blood is left on one of the mattresses as he hops out._

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "Oh, good! Izzy's back outside."

 _Deadly maul from Psycho Emo Freaks has started it back again._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** _Flashing at mauls._ "This would work."

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** _Appearing._ "You are about to be slammed by a force of-" _Maul attack him._

 ** _Axel Steel, Casey Lynch, and Eddie Knox:_** _In depressing surprise._ "Izzy!"

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** Guitar Superheroes Security Camera Garding_

* * *

 _All widen their eyes._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Glam Slam is hurt. Everyone, I'm not sure if Izzy Sparks will soon survive, but if he died, there's many ways we can call out one of the English residents that can survive people's lives."

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** London, England_

* * *

 _Everyone are heading towards Izzy Sparks._

 ** _Judy Nails:_** "Izzy!"

 _ **Clive Winston:**_ "Izzy! Are you alright, man?"

 _ **Izzy Sparks:** Weakly. _"I'm not...alright. I'm...hurt."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Oh, please don't die on us. Or else the battle is about to be done when that happened."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:** Weakly. _"I bet there's nothing else we can handle, Axel. I'm still with you, and all of you, too."

 _ **Pandora:**_ "Well, hopefully you'll be alright."

 ** _Casey Lynch:_** "We're still working on this battle."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ _Weakly._ "Nothing else can happen in this battle, but I know much about the bands-" _He cannot finish up this line, because he died in no time._

 ** _Axel Steel:_ ** "He died. Just in short time."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Guitar Superhero Security Camera Guarding_

* * *

 _All moaned._

 ** _Wasabi:_** "You've got to be kidding me!"

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "Seriously!"

 _ **Fred:**_ "I can't imagine that!"

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Glam Slam is no longer live. That's not a good thing!"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Yeah! Now there will be no forceful powers, because Izzy Sparks just recently died of a maul. Looks like we have to call the live saver of London, England, and he will take care of that."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _London, England_

* * *

 _Axel Steel is holding Izzy Sparks's dead body while everyone else are following him along._

 ** _Giles Steffen:_** _Noticed about a dead body._ "I see a dead body there."

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Are you Giles Steffen?"

 _ **Giles Steffen:**_ "Yes."

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Here." _Drops Izzy Sparks's body down._ "Would you take care of him? I would be much appreciative."

 ** _Giles Steffen:_** "Sure I could. Not a problem." _He saves Izzy Sparks's life._ "There you are. Don't die again."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:** Alive. _"Okay, but I don't really speak British English that much."

 _ **Giles Steffen:**_ "Oh, I did not know that you don't live in this country, but oh well."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "It's time to upgrade my senses of powers!"

 _ **GH Announcer:**_ "Glam Slam has upgraded to more powerful force than ever expected!"

 _Izzy Sparks does not have wounds and corpses anymore, and is upgraded. He used that powerful force to Blazing Emos, as they scream._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Okay, let's continue the battle!"

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Guitar Superhero Security Camera Guarding_

* * *

 _All cheering._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Izzy is alive!"

 _They continue to cheer._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _London, England_

* * *

 _The battle continues._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Guitar Superhero Security Camera Guarding_

* * *

 _The guidance continues._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _London, England_

* * *

 _The battle continues._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Guitar Superhero Security Camera Guarding_

* * *

 _The guidance continues._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _London, England_

* * *

 _The battle continues._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Lucky Cat Cafe_

* * *

 _While Aunt Cass is cleaning the table, the same customer that was there before went in._

 ** _Customer:_** "Hello, Cass."

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "Hi there. It's great to see you again."

 _ **Customer:**_ "While I'm around here, can you turn the news on?"

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "Sure I could. Let's see what's going on there."

 _Aunt Cass turns the TV on to watch the news again._

* * *

 _On TV._

 ** _News Reporter:_** "An Emo Dystopia first started to happen around the city of London, England. Many United Kingdom residents are urged to stay indoors as possible. The one that is in five-in-one voices called Psycho Emo Freaks, and singular ones are being called Blazing Emos. The next supervillains that are going to be around in England are called Disco-Madness, which they all appear in Disco form. All the Disco-Madness members are the same sort as Slender-Slender, which is also San Fransokyo's worst band. Impossibly, Green Statement Truth, Wild of Love, the Lizards, Pink Chem, and Darkened Blood are the bands that are most responsible to watch the battle until it ends, which will be done earlier than the night. The battle of London, England, has been already started it right away."

* * *

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "Wow! This is a mess."

 ** _Customer:_** "Of course it is. That's why they call it dystopia.

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "There's one thing for sure how this would happen."

 _ **Customer:**_ "I have no idea."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "I bet the flashback is worth it. I've found five recordings from the band while they were rehearsing their songs."

 _Aunt Cass is showing a customer the rehearsal from last day._

* * *

 _On Aunt Cass's phone._

 ** _Song:_** "Sultans of Swing" by Dire Straits - _Green Statement Truth is rehearsing_

 ** _Wasabi:_** _Singing._ "You get a shiver in the dark, It's raining in the park but meantime, South of the river you stop and you hold everything, A band is blowing Dixie double four time, You feel alright when you hear that music ring - Well, now you step inside but you don't see too many faces, Coming in out of rain to hear the jazz go down, Competition in other places, Oh, but the horns, they're blowing that sound, Way on down south, way on down south London town - You check out Guitar George he knows all the chords, Mind he's strictly rhythm he doesn't want to make it cry or sing, Left-handed old guitar is all he can afford, When he gets up under the lights to play his thing - And Harry doesn't mind if he doesn't make the scene, He's got a daytime job, he's doing alright, He can play the honky tonk like anything, Saving it up for Friday night, With the Sultans, with the Sultans of Swing - And a crowd of young boys, they're fooling around in the corner, Drunk and dressed in their best brown baggies and their platform soles, They don't give a darn about any trumpet playing band, It ain't what they call rock and roll, And the Sultans, yeah, the Sultans, they play Creole, Creole - And then the man, he steps right up to the microphone, And says at last just as the time bell rings, "Goodnight, now it's time to go home.", And he makes it fast with one more thing, "We are the Sultans, we are the Sultans of Swing."

* * *

 _On Aunt Cass's phone._

 ** _Song:_** "Six Days A Week" by the Bronx - _Wild of Love is rehearsing_

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** _Singing._ "I needed shelter, More than anything else, I wanted to help her, From destroying herself - I don't speak on money, When I'm over the line, And I don't dwell on death much, But it crosses my mind, oh - Make no mistake, There's a real thin line between crime and suicide - Oh, I knew I was loaded, I knew it was clean, Until it exploded, All over the scene - And now out on the freeways, Now I'm wired all of the time, I don't dwell on death much, But it crosses my mind - Make no mistake, There's a real thin line between crime and suicide - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - And now out on the freeways, Now I'm wired all of the time, And now I'm losing my mind, I'm losing my mind - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - 'Cause there's a real thin line between crime and suicide"

* * *

 _On Aunt Cass's phone._

 ** _Song:_** "Runnin' Down A Dream" by Tom Petty - _The Lizards are rehearsing_

 _ **Fred:**_ _Singing._ "It was a beautiful day, the sun beat down, I had the radio on, I was drivin',Trees flew by, me and Del were singin' little Runaway, I was flyin' - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream - I felt so good like anything was possible, I hit cruise control and rubbed my eyes, The last three days the rain was un-stoppable, It was always cold, no sunshine - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream - I rolled on as the sky grew dark, I put the pedal down to make some time, There's something good waitin' down this road, I'm pickin' up whatever's mine - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream"

* * *

 _On Aunt Cass's phone._

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay - _Pink Chem is rehearsing_

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** _Singing._ "In my place, in my place, Were lines that I couldn't change, I was lost, oh yeah - I was lost, I was lost, Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed, I was lost, oh yeah - Yeah, how long must you wait for it?, Yeah, how long must you pay for it?, Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it? - I was scared, I was scared, Tired and under-prepared, But I'll wait for it - If you go, if you go, Leave me down here on my own, Then I'll wait for you, yeah. - Yeah, how long must you wait for it?, Yeah, how long must you pay for it?, Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it? - Singing, Please, please, please, Come back and sing to me, To me, to me - Come on and sing it out, now, now, Come on and sing it out to me, me, Come back and sing it - In my place, in my place, Were lines that I couldn't change, And I was lost, oh yeah, Oh yeah"

* * *

 _On Aunt Cass's phone._

 ** _Song:_ ** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour - _Darkened Blood is rehearsing_

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Singing and/or screaming._ "Oh, you and me, we're the same, Asking for more, more than the numbing existence, Offered us all, What did they say? What did they do?, To make you crawl back in, Despite everything that you've been through, You're still right where I left you - We can lift up our hands to the sky, Find all of those strings that they're pulling and keep from falling back, Into our old rhythmic poses, Turning us into machines - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - And all these illusions dropped on a sea of believers, Crowding around as they hunt me down, And throw me out, While all the rest of the others, Bang their heads in the dredges - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - Hey! - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - So don't give up on me, We can be still pretend, This is all just a game, That'll work itself out in the end"

* * *

 _Now, back to Aunt Cass and the customer._

 ** _Customer:_** "I bet they're making the money worth out of it."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Of course they have. Tonight is their tour, but the battle was happening in UK."

 _ **Customer:**_ "I see that."

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** London, England._

* * *

 _The battle continues on._

 ** _Psycho Emo Freaks:_ **_Gasp that he sees Izzy Sparks alive._ "This cannot be!" _He offers Blazing Emos._ "Blazing Emos! Get him!"

 _Blazing Emos are going after Izzy Sparks, until they're being electrocuted by Casey Lynch's power._

 ** _Casey Lynch:_** "I'm sorry about that. You don't need any explanation."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "Move your spot one way or the other." _He further pushes away Blazing Emos. He still have the same corpse._

 _Blazing Emos get knocked like the bowling pins._

 ** _Casey Lynch:_** "Axel, what's your position?"

 _Axel Steel can be seen over the two-story bus._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "I'm hiding inside the two-story bus, Casey."

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "Just come out with some more."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "I'm out of here." _He left the bus, and flashes through some Blazing Emos._ "There's a teleporter marker over the campground we were on, that'll take us to my garage. We'll use those when the battle is over."

 _Johnny Napalm speeds by._

 ** _Johnny Napalm:_** "Punks are always speedy, and speedy as it could be!"

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Go, Johnny, go!"

 _Judy Nails is cheering for Johnny Napalm. Then later, she throws tons of strawberries at Blazing Emos._

 _BOOM! POW! BANG!_

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ _Saw Izzy Sparks captured._ "Johnny! Come back! Izzy is captured by one of Blazing Emos. Help him out!"

 _Johnny Napalm saw the danger ahead, so he turns around._

 ** _Johnny Napalm:_** "I'm coming back!"

 _Two Blazing Emos are capturing Izzy Sparks. One is holding him, and another one is choking him._

 ** _Izzy_** _ **Sparks:** Choking._

 ** _Johnny Napalm:_** "Stop! That! Now!" _She slams into Blazing Emos, as they drop Izzy Sparks over._

 _Johnny Napalm punches Blazing Emo several times speeding up. Izzy Sparks starts coughing._

 ** _Casey Lynch:_** "Here!"

 _ **Pandora:**_ "To your right!"

 _Johnny Napalm did what Pandora said._

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "If I've been in this mood, I would've catch up with other girls like you, Casey."

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "I understood."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "There is just too much to understand."

* * *

 _Clive Winston is slicing big, giant slimy worms that were created by Psycho Emo Freaks. Eddie Knox is also knocking them down with casino items and burning them up with fire._

* * *

 _Judy Nails and Pandora are now running._

 ** _Judy Nails:_** "We've got to catch up with Lars and the other gangs."

 _ **Pandora:**_ "If we find out how this is going to work, I have the darkest place I live in Dublin."

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "My other friend lives in Toronto. She lives few blocks away from my house."

 _SLAM!_

 ** _Pandora:_** "That could be Lars."

 ** _Lars Umlaut:_** "That's right! How will you forget?"

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "We were just heading away."

 _ **Pandora:**_ "That is literally disgusting. All those huge worms are made up of slime."

 ** _Clive Winston:_** _Finishing slicing the worms that are made up of slime._ "I'm done."

 ** _Johnny Napalm:_** _Speeds up and stops over a group._ "Whoa! I did not see you coming."

 ** _Judy Nails:_** "Hey, we were just hanging around."

 _ **Johnny Napalm:**_ "Of course we're hanging around."

 _ **Clive Winston:**_ "I believe so too, Johnny."

 ** _Lars Umlaut:_** "Hey, where are the Americans?"

 _The team notice that Axel Steel, Casey Lynch, Izzy Sparks, and Eddie Knox are gone._

 ** _Johnny Napalm:_ ** "Axel!"

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "Casey!"

 ** _Pandora:_** "Izzy!"

 _ **Clive Winston:**_ "Eddie!"

 _The four are heading to the others that are gathered around the team. The five nationals are watching as they go by._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Alright, we're all here."

 ** _Pandora:_** "Good!"

 _BOOM!_

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** _Widen his eyes with explosion. Embarrassed._ "Johnny, I bet they're destroying your house, not mine."

 _ **Johnny Napalm:**_ "I figured it out why I noticed it."

 _A woman is screaming. A lot of people are screaming, too._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Alright, here's the new plans. All Americans, you are with me, we are over the bigger streets. All UK fellas, you're over this marker by the houses, and the rest of you guys are over there."

* * *

 _Now, at Residents' house. Johnny Napalm and Clive Winston are guarding the residents. They're just further away._

 ** _Johnny Napalm:_** _Speeds up to Clive Winston._ "Clive, there's no one in one of the houses."

 _ **Clive Winston:**_ "Alright." _A big, humongous beetle is flying towards both of them, as Clive slices them when it gets close._

 ** _Johnny Napalm:_** "What's that?"

 ** _Clive Winston:_** "It's some sort of bugs."

 ** _Johnny Napalm:_** "Oh, I see that."

* * *

 _Now, at the point of other section of the city. Judy Nails, Lars Umlaut, and Pandora are around._

 ** _Lars Umlaut:_** "Any signs of something with the smell?"

 ** _Pandora:_** _Sniff. Sniff._ "Nothing, Lars. Just. Nothing."

 _ **Lars Umlaut:**_ "Alright. What about you?"

 _ **Judy Nails:** Sniff. Sniff. _"Nobody.

 _ **Pandora:**_ "If it was me, then something could be the emos."

 _Lars Umlaut slams the door._

 ** _Lars Umlaut:_** "Go!"

 _They all entered. Judy Nails adds some strawberries, and throws them to. Pandora activated her ball to destroy the Emo Freaks sculptures._

* * *

 _Now, at the city area of the sections. Axel Steel, Izzy Sparks, and Eddie Knox are hiding behind the two-story bus._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Keep calm, you guys. Take a deep breath. Everything will be all fine."

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "Just try your best as you can."

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "Well, we've just got time to think about what we're doing around here."

 _Two Blazing Emos scared the three. They're in front of them._

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "Oh my! I can't stand my breath! How am I going to get out of this thing? I would not be remembered by that!"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Looks like we're going to be stuck here forever."

 _Blazing Emos attempted to kill them, but they're electrocuted. It was Casey Lynch._

 ** _Casey Lynch:_ ** "Don't worry about it. I already took care of that."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Way to go, Casey!"

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "Now, we don't have to sneak up by anymore."

 _BOOM! POW! BANG!_

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Lucky Cat Cafe_

* * *

 _Baymax is present, too with Aunt Cass. Same customer is still there._

 ** _Customer:_** _Went in again._ "Do you have Baymax? I want to see how the bands were formed."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Here we have it right there."

 ** _Baymax:_** "Watch how they formed each bands, starting with the last band, and end with the first band."

 _Baymax is showing Aunt Cass and a customer the time where everyone formed the band._

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 ** _Buck Forester:_** "I'll go for Night in the Fearsome Storm."

 _ **Howie Emerson:**_ "Dude, that's metal-base."

 _ **Buck Forester:**_ "Sorry. I'll go for Jump Street Drive."

 _ **Sequoia Hepburn:**_ "I have the Black Race."

 _ **Howie Emerson:**_ "I have Green Statement Truth."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Who do you think you agree with?"

 ** _Sequoia Hepburn:_** "I think I agree with Howie's title he chose."

 _Buck Forester nodded._

 ** _Howie Emerson:_** "I said Green Statement Truth."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Amazing title you've got going on there! Celebrate!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Sultans of Swing" by Dire Straits

 _Everyone in the band are dancing_

 ** _Wasabi:_** "That was a very good choice for us to get involve into, Green Statement Truth."

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "First up is Wook. What do you have going on there?"

 _ **Wook Kim:**_ "I've got Crazy Steps."

 _All shake heads._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "I'll not choose this band. What about you, Joon, what band name do you have going on?"

 _ **Joon Choe:**_ "I have Lookin' Funny."

 _ **Wook Kim:**_ "Are you crazy, Joon!? You've got to be kidding me!"

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "That is not punk-base, you know?"

 _ **Hwan Gim:**_ "Yeah, it has to be compatible with our genre!"

 ** _Joon Choe:_** "I'm sorry! Alright, well, how about Rash?"

 _All shake heads._

 ** _Hwan Gim:_** "I am not looking forward to hear about that title."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "I would rather not pick that title. Do you have a good one, Hwan?"

 ** _Hwan Gim:_** "I select a title to the band, Wild of Love."

 _All nodded._

 ** _Wook Kim:_** "He's right."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "You have good choice, Hwan. Celebrate!" **  
**

 _ **Song:**_ "Six Days A Week" by the Bronx

 _Everyone dance._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Thank you for helping out with me, Wild of Love!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Sage Truman:**_ "Will the Dinos work? I bet."

 _ **Des Neil:**_ "I don't think so. What about the Dead Fish?"

 ** _Fred:_** "That's. Metal-base, not rock-base."

 _ **Des Neil:**_ "Oh."

 _Tiana Lawrence starts drawing a picture of a lizard._

 ** _Sage Truman:_** "Would I make it up? Why? What's the point? Are we working for anything else here? I thought I would've understood what she's drawing."

 ** _Tiana Lawrence:_** "We could be the Lizards."

 _They smile, including her._

 ** _Fred:_** "Yes! Celebrate!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Runnin' Down A Dream" by Tom Petty

 _Everyone dance._

 ** _Fred:_** "Good pick, the Lizards!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 ** _Cloé Freitas:_** "Okay. Portuguese Greens won't work out."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Nah. Don't choose that."

 ** _Gianna Abelli:_** "Neither does Fashion-Styled Marketplace."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Not that I know of."

 _Death silence._

 ** _Maya Rivero:_** "Queens of Hearts." **  
**

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Let's try something else differently rather than calling out some random names."

 _ **Cloé Fretias:**_ "Not in my Life."

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "You are just like another bassist. You don't select anything that is not based in our genre."

 _ **Cloé Fretias:**_ "I'm sorry."

 ** _Gianna Abelli:_** "Let's say Beautiful Girls."

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Well, I wouldn't even put up with that. I'm so sorry about that."

 _ **Gianna Abelli:**_ "It's alright. Don't worry about it. We'll say anything based on you."

 ** _Maya Rivero:_** "Let's call our band, Pink Chem."

 _The girls smiled._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "That is a perfect name for all of us! Celebrate!"

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay. _Each of them are dancing around in circles, like slow movement._

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Great work, Pink Chem!"

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "The Gosh of the Light?"

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "That is not metal-related base. What about Falling Under?"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "What?"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ _Facepalm._ "I don't think that's what I want, Alaina."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Beloved Death?"

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "Nah. Can I choose Hustle Angry Bees?"

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "I hate the bees like that. I've seen some movies like that. How about Annabelle?"

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Our singer is a male. What about January Storm?"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Don't pick anything winter-y."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "How about Racers?"

 _Gasp._

 _ **Hiro Hamada, Aki Oshiro, and Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Juro!"

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "That's not metal-base!"

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "Fine. What about Sunshine Display?"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "That's still not metal-base."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Take a band name to be the Moment Spirit."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "It is a metal-base, but there IS already a band named the Moment Spirit!"

 _All stare at Hiro Hamada._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Look, in the mid-western United States, close to Cedar Point, there is a screaming metal band's name, the Moment Spirit. There are seven members there. Four women, three men, that's it."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Oh..."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "I'll go for United Civil War."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "I can't do this. What about Lipstick Stock?"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Juro, that's not metal-base!"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Aki is right. Lipstick Stock is most likely a pop-base."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "What about the Light of Sea?"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "That's. Not. Metal-base!"

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Go for Lost at the Sea."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I would not go for that. I would go for Darkened Blood."

 _They all smiled, including Aki Oshiro._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "Darkened Blood... good metal-base name!"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Good choice by picking a band's name, Aki!"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "You are very welcome, Hiro Hamada."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Then, Darkened Blood, it is! Let's celebrate with this song!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _Everyone dance. Song continues_

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "That is the best song I've ever listened before! I knew that Darkened Blood will be the great name for us to pick." **  
**

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Woo! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Let's have some fun, Darkened Blood!"

* * *

 _ **Customer:**_ "Today, they're now different."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Yeah, Hiro had a shorter hair on that last video, but now he has longer hair."

 ** _Baymax:_** "It's only been three weeks since the band was formed."

 ** _Customer:_** "Wow! I can't imagine that!"

 ** _Baymax:_** "Also, on the same week, a band for songs of distress is called Slender-Slender. I found the information about the band. The gender sign for the vocalist, guitarist and drummer are males. The gender sign for the bassist is female. The manager appears to be a man in a mask. The classic rock band appeals to be Green Statement Truth. The gender sign for all the members are male. A punk rock band appeals to be Wild of Love. The gender sign for the guitarist, bassist, and drummer are male. The gender sign for the vocalist is female. A rock band appeals to be the Lizards. The gender sign for the vocalist, bassist, and drummer are male. The gender sign for the guitarist is female. A pop rock band appeals to be Pink Chem. The gender sign for all the members are female. A melodic death metal band appeals to be Darkened Blood. The gender sign for the vocalist and bassist are male. The gender sign for the guitarist and drummer are female. In the race progressions, Green Statement Truth is black, Wild of Love is Korean, the Lizards are white, Pink Chem is Hispanic with different forms of Spanish, Portuguese, and Italian, and Darkened Blood is Japanese and white. That's all I found out."

 _ **Customer:**_ "So, what did they do?"

 _ **Baymax:**_ "While forming a band, vocalists are helping the band out finding the names, so they know what's right. Each are being chosen by genre-compatible names. Every bassists are struggling finding the names that are genre-compatible to the bands. When the guitarists found a right name for each bands, the drummers totally agreed. After each names are being chosen, they celebrate with the song that it's the favorites to them."

 _ **Customer:**_ "Have they've been injured before?"

 _ **Baymax:**_ "A couple weeks ago, there were unexpected tour that caused the failures on each bands. Green Statement Truth had a chandelier fall in the middle of performance while the singer was next to the guitarist. Also, we had Wild of Love being blown down by a wind that is going at least ninety-three miles per hour. The Lizards get soaked up by the spray and the splash of water. Pink Chem get the head injury by the falling stage spotlights. Darkened Blood falls and injured numerous times, causing too many corpse on the entire band."

 _ **Customer:**_ "That has got to hurt. After that, have they've been sick before?"

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Hiro was contagious and was sick a week ago. The tour for Big Guitar Hero 6 bands were cancelled. His band was sick next, and then everyone else got sick. The known symptoms were sneezing, coughing, and vomiting. Hiro also had a huge fever and virus, about one hundred ten degrees average. After everyone felt better, the tour has been rescheduled to tonight."

 _ **Customer:**_ "How did they find the managers?"

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Finding the managers are right there. First video will be the last part, and the last video will be the first part."

 _Baymax is showing customer the new managers on his belly screen._

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Bertram Dean:**_ "I would love to be the manager for Green Statement Truth. And my favorite color is green!"

 _ **Zavier Constable:**_ "I'm going for it, too. Green Statement Truth is best for me."

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Hyeon Song:**_ "I would be Wild of Love manager. I love the wild, and I love the speed. I'm into punks."

 _ **Jun Rhee:**_ "Alright, Wild of Love would be a perfect band for me to be a manager of."

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Sheldon Harrison:**_ "I found out that lizards are my favorite reptiles. I bet that I could be the manager of the Lizards."

 _ **Kirk Scrivenor:**_ "Man, I should now be the manager to the Lizards. There's nothing else to say but this band."

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 _ **Cassandra Trujillo:**_ "Pink Chem looks girly. I'll for that band."

 ** _Cecilia Ortega:_** "I'm with you, Cassandra. I'll be the manager of that pink band, too."

* * *

 _On Baymax's screen._

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "I'll be the manager for my brother's band."

 ** _Naoki Nakamura:_** "I'm right with you, Tadashi, we'll both be Darkened Blood managers, as well right out. There are no heavy-metal managers around here in San Fransokyo, but Tadashi and I. There's only just anything else."

* * *

 ** _Customer:_** "Very interesting!"

 ** _Baymax:_** "If you have questions or concerns, come and see me as far as you can."

 ** _Customer:_** "Thank you very much, Baymax. I am. Satisfied with my care."

 _Baymax is deactivated._

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "Unfortunately, we need Baymax. We need to activate him back."

 ** _Customer:_** "Don't worry about it. I'll get used to it." _Sits on a tack._ "OW!"

 _Baymax is activated._

 ** _Baymax:_** "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

 ** _Customer:_** "I sat on the tack. That hurt!"

 _Aunt Cass laughs._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _London, England_

* * *

 _A lot of people are screaming around. Emos frequently destroyed half of the city. The helicopters are around. Some of the buildings are falling apart. Violence is happening around this city._

 _BOOM! SLAM! POW! BANG!_

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "If this was you, then I would've recognize that!"

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ _Screaming._ "Get them out of my way!"

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "I'm on it!" _Flash!_ "Now, that's better."

 ** _Judy Nails:_** "There's more to go."

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "I have a bad feeling about that."

 ** _Johnny Napalm:_** "Where am I going to somehow?"

 ** _Eddie Knox:_** "I have no idea."

 _Blazing Emos are surrounding the heroic team._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Okay, it's just nine of us right now. I'm going for another power to block them away!"

 _ **GH Announcer:**_ "Metal Flash is now adding the power that would stop the evil as trappers!"

 _Axel Steel use the field power that would stop Blazing Emos away._

 ** _Lars Umlaut:_** _To Izzy Sparks._ "Where's your pupils?"

 _Axel Steel is having a panic._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "They're still around."

 _ **Pandora:**_ "I'm on it!"

 _ **GH Announcer:**_ "Gothic Ruins has a power upgrade for the great damages to the cause, and can affect on the larger buildings, pretending they're the bombs."

 _ **Pandora:**_ "Goodbye!" _Throws a ball, and many parts of one Emo building collapse._

 _The big ball of violence have often to happen around two Blazing Emos and Izzy Sparks. Each of them get injured or wounded. After the big ball of violence disappeared, the Blazing Emos are screaming and flying in midair. They both landed badly. Izzy now had the same injured marks as his old self._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Guitar Superheroes Security Camera Guarding_

* * *

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Come on, you guys. You can do it!"

 _All are charming_

 ** _All Bands:_** "You can do it!" _Repeated many times._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _London, England_

* * *

 _The battle continues on. There are more Blazing Emo, and there are several people screaming and running around. Also, some people are hiding away so they will avoid the chance of deaths. Helicopters are tracking on the emos._

 ** _Helicopter Attendance 1:_** _She is offscreen._ "Mayday, mayday, do you copy me? We have the disastrous emo attack in London, England in United Kingdom. We have to stop Blazing Emos and Psycho Emo Freaks fast, or else there will be no more London, England."

 _ **Helicopter Attendance 2:** He is offscreen. _"We're targeting down, ma'am. After the disaster is over, the entire place would be rebuilt. Right now, the emos are attacking the entire city now."

 _ **Helicopter Attendance 1:**_ "The original Emo Freaks are dead. At this point, we have to track on the city before we return back to the landing."

 _ **Blazing Emo 1:** Using the evil power. _"GRAAAAAAWWWWWHHHHLLL!" _Ringtone appears next to him._

 ** _Song:_** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour - _ringtone out of nowhere._

 _ **Blazing Emo 1:** Embarrassed. _"I hate that song. It's too-"

 _Izzy Sparks punched that Blazing Emo right out._

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "Never say that again." _He turns the ringtone off._

 ** _Axel_** _ **Steel:** Cut to him, where he is running. _ "I should've had Lou or God of Rock take care of that, but I couldn't even handle it for them to do that."

 _BOOM! POW! BANG! SMACK! SPLAT! SMACK!_

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Green Statement Truth's rehearsal room_

* * *

 _No one is in there._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Wild of Love's rehearsal room_

* * *

 _No one is in there._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _The Lizards's rehearsal room_

* * *

 _No one is in there._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Pink Chem's rehearsal room_

* * *

 _No one is in there._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Darkened Blood's rehearsal room_

* * *

 _No one is in there._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Guitar Superheroes Security Camera Guarding_

* * *

 ** _Buck Forester:_** "Whoa!"

 ** _Sequoia Hepburn:_** "This is cool!"

 ** _Howie Emerson:_** "That I haven't seen something before!"

 ** _Wasabi:_** "Take a look at Clive!"

 ** _Joon Choe:_** "Wow!"

 ** _Wook Kim:_** "That was great!"

 ** _Hwan Gim:_** "I never seen something like that for hours!"

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "That Johnny is going really fast."

 ** _Des Neil:_** "Man o'man."

 ** _Sage Truman:_** "That was something."

 ** _Tiana Lawrence:_** "It reminds me of something I didn't even think about."

 ** _Fred:_** "Just look at Eddie and the great actions of fire."

 _ **Clo**_ ** _é Freitas:_** "Sweet!"

 ** _Gianna Abelli:_** "That was amazing!"

 ** _Maya Rivero:_** "I didn't even think about it until then!"

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Looks like Judy and Pandora got some actions!"

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "Holy supers!"

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "That was awesome!"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "I thought I never seen that, but I've seen how awesome the actions were."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Casey helped out a lot, and Lars got them, too, and even Axel and Izzy did take actions."

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** London, England_

* * *

 _The disasters continues on around. The same actions are happening for more often, and helicopters are still there._

 ** _Helicopter Attendance 2:_** "We need to do something to stop the emos right away."

 _ **Helicopter Attendance 1:**_ "I've heard that there's even more to go on when they're about to be done. At this point, we have to track on the emos right now. If they stop, we won't have to worry about it."

 _Everyone in Guitar Hero are doing the same powers to Blazing Emos, especially around with Psycho Emo Freaks._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "We're still working on it."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "I'm right with you!"

 _BAM! POW! BOOM! SMACK! KA-POW! KA-BOOM! WHAM!_

 ** _Casey Lynch:_** "Everyone, avoid where the cars are going after. This ends up being in a chase."

 _Several cars are going too fast with the skid, as they're skidding around, they spin, too, because of the emos. Several people are screaming, but some people are hiding away from it._

 ** _English Resident:_** "Help me! I'm trapped!"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "I'll get you!"

 _Axel Steel saved a resident that is being wanted to help._

 ** _English Resident:_** "Oh, thank you very much for helping me out."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Not a problem. Try to be careful around here."

 _The battle continues on._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Guitar Superheroes Security Camera Guarding_

* * *

 _At the surprise, Gogo Tomago already blew her gum. In about five seconds, it pops._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Wow!"

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I can't believe it!"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "There's a lot going on until tonight. But I'm pretty sure the battle is almost over."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _London, England_

* * *

 _The battle continues._

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_ ** "It's been that long of a battle, Axel. Let's say it's almost over."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "I'm with you, Izzy!"

 _Psycho Emo Freaks are attacking few people, while Blazing Emos are doing the same thing, too._


	27. Psycho Emo Freaks Final Battle

**A/N: This is the extra chapter. That chapter 26 was so long. There were a lot of efforts to put up with a lot of words. But on this chapter, there's not that many of the words as possible. This will be the last chapter to show up Psycho Emo Freaks, since they're dead by the end of a chapter. There was a character named Shadow, who only appeared on Guitar Hero 5. Good thing this only works with Guitar Hero 5.**

* * *

 _ **Last Main Character Appearance:**_ _Psycho Emo Freaks_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27:**_ _Psycho Emo Freaks Final Battle_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _The team of Guitar Hero is going to finish up the battle against the evil emo teams, Psycho Emo Freaks, and even Blazing Emos. Before it ends, with Axel Steel being the leader to the team, he plans out the rest of the battle, so that way the team can let Big Guitar Hero 6 having a tour for the night that is way ahead of them. The battle might going to be over right away._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Lucky Cat Cafe_

* * *

 ** _Narrator:_** A big battle happened for Guitar Hero, and the big tour will happen through Big Guitar Hero 6. Everybody has the big days, but not much we can see about, but London, England is being attack by the emo supervillains, so Guitar Heroes have to help them out, and Big Guitar Hero 6 bands are going to have the tour the night that is on the same day happening.

 _Aunt Cass is restocking the donuts. The same customer that came in there is back again._

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "Hi there, welcome to Lucky Cat Cafe."

 _ **Customer:**_ "Well, it's great to see you again."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Of course you have been. So, what's the news today?"

 _ **Customer:**_ "The battle in London, England is non-stop. It kept going on with Psycho Emo Freaks and Blazing Emos. Nothing else would stop that."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "I've seen that on the news a while ago. They were saying that the epic battle in London, England continues on."

 _ **Customer:**_ "Yeah, it happens a lot. Five out of nine Guitar Heroes have upgraded or added their new superpowers, which they are totally amazing.

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "I've heard about it."

 _ **Customer:**_ "By the way, I have to go right now. I have to be back home, because I have service going on there."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Well, right now I'm closing the cafe. It'll be closed tonight, because there's a tour going on for the five bands that are made for Big Guitar Hero 6."

 _ **Customer:**_ "Alright, just give me a call, and I'll be right out the door. My toilet is clogged, so I called the plumbing service, and he will take care of that when I'm home. I have to be home when the service is at my house."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Okay. We'll take care of that."

 _A customer left, and Aunt Cass closes the cafe._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Guitar Superheroes Security Camera Guarding_

* * *

 _All Big Guitar Hero 6 bands are in._

 ** _Maya Rivero:_** "The scenes don't be expected as it was. We're recording throughout the battle there."

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Well, we have to record the whole battle, because it is very important that we need to find out what's going on there in London, England. Those people are having a bad day."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "It looks like the place is third-quarter destroyed."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Yeah, I could see that. I might have a terrible feeling to that one right here."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "Of course we couldn't even handling it."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "It was coming in the middle of nowhere.

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Yeah, but I have a schedule for tonight tour as soon as the battle is over."

 _ **Message:** Big Guitar Hero 6 band is tonight starting at seven in the evening with Slender-Slender. Each band sets are changed after the last song. The next bands would be a classic rock band, Green Statement Truth, a punk rock band, Wild of Love, a rock band, the Lizards, a pop rock band, Pink Chem, and a melodic death metal band, Darkened Blood. As soon as their first tour is done, all Big Guitar Hero 6 bands, excluding Slender-Slender, would be able to set up the new tours, record their albums or songs, and perform their songs. On each bands, there are four members, a guitarist, a bassist, a drummer, and a vocalist. We'll see you tonight at the largest rock stage in San Fransokyo!_

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_ ** "That was an interesting message."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "That means we have to let the battle end, and we'll rehearse our songs right away."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Of course we could. We know all the songs as well."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _London, England_

* * *

 _The battle continues on. Several people are screaming and running away from Blazing Emos and Psycho Emo Freaks. Some other people are hiding away to avoid the chance to die. The helicopters are still around._

 _ **Helicopter Attendance 1:**_ "The battle has been becoming a lot worse than you know."

 _ **Helicopter Attendance 2:**_ "You're right. The city is third-quarter destroyed by the emos."

 _ **Helicopter Attendance 1:**_ "We need to find out when to finish this battle right away. If the battle doesn't get over with by the end of the day, the residents are going to be urged to stay indoors as possible."

 _The battle continues on._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Everyone! Gather up all together!"

 _The entire superhero team all reunite one-by-one._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Alright. New plans, forget the Psycho Emo Freaks, let's take all the Blazing Emos first. As soon as they're all down, we are going to attack them right away, and we'll be done."

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "Now, that is the plan!"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Judy, Eddie, can you give us some cover?"

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "I'm pretty sure you've asked this."

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ _Throws ten strawberries._ "Let's do this, Eddie!"

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "SMOKESCREEN!" _Fires up Judy Nails's strawberries, and it all become smoke._

 _Blazing Emos are stranded around the strawberry-flavored smokes. A ringtone to another Blazing Emo has started it, but they're the same song._

 ** _Song:_** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour - _ringtone_

 ** _Blazing Emo 2:_** _In five seconds._ "I don't want to listen to that-"

 _Izzy Sparks punched him._

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "I'll call you later, man." _Then, he turns the ringtone off and he moves on._

* * *

 _Lars Umlaut is on the final part of the battle. He lift a car._

 ** _Lars Umlaut:_ ** "Here's your taste of that!" _He throws a car at two Blazing Emos._

 _Now, he stomps on the ground. He does it more often to stop the Blazing Emos from getting him._

* * *

 _Eddie Knox is spinning large wild cards, and sets them on fire._

 ** _Eddie Knox:_** "Double card spin. NOW MY CARDS ARE ON FIRE!"

 _He spins the cards over five Blazing Emos. He also does the same thing, too._

* * *

 _Clive Winston jumps in gravity._

 ** _Clive Winston:_ ** "Whoa. Gravity is getting a little weird right here everyone. Wait."

 _He plans on slicing Blazing Emos._

 ** _Clive Winston:_ ** "Let's use these!" _He slices about ten Blazing Emos._ "These are 1970s warrior swords of fury!"

 _He continues on, and they're all getting away with it, but they're used to._

* * *

 ** _Pandora:_** "Bomb's away!"

 _Pandora made up two balls that are like bombs, and plans to make more._ _She throws it on twelve Blazing Emos._

 ** _Pandora:_** "Whoo! Now that's how I call this bombing goth reaction!"

 _Each of them are exploded._

* * *

 ** _Johnny Napalm:_** _Speeding up._ "Punk is not dead!"

 _He runs over fifteen Blazing Emos. They all fly out._

* * *

 ** _Judy Nails:_** "You don't want any spots on strawberries."

 _She shot-out strawberries at seventeen Blazing Emos._

 ** _Judy Nails:_** "Now, this is called strawberry madness!"

 _All of them are being poisoned by those spot of strawberries._

* * *

 _Twenty Blazing Emos are on the string that would make them electrifying. Casey Lynch is watching it._

 ** _Casey Lynch:_** "Watch this!" _She is about to start._ "Girl power!"

 _She electrocute them all. They all tried it again, but the same thing really happened._

* * *

 _Axel Steel is running to twenty-five Blazing Emos._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "No more about you, emos!"

 _He shines on them all. They all got their eyes blinded, and they are down._

* * *

 _Izzy Sparks is standing while thirty Blazing Emos are heading towards him._

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "There's the spirit of glam on the selection."

 _He pushes them away all. They all landed on each of the ground hard._

* * *

 _The battle continues on. It would never stop. Axel Steel is working on it, and so do the others along with Casey Lynch, Judy Nails, Izzy Sparks, Pandora, Clive Winston, Eddie Knox, Johnny Napalm, and Lars Umlaut. Several Blazing Emos are being made up, because there's a machine that creates them. That machine was built up by Psycho Emo Freaks, so they know what to do to the Guitar Heroes._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Guitar Superheroes Security Camera Guarding_

* * *

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_ ** "So far, this battle is way longer than we had before."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I see that. It's been so long afterwards."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "As soon as the battle is over there, we'll start out our rehearsal."

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:**_ _London, England_

* * *

 _The battle is continuing. Everyone in Guitar Hero attempted to kill all Blazing Emos, but they want them back. Axel Steel is still flashing them, Casey Lynch is still electrifying them, Judy Nails is still shooting-out strawberries at them, Izzy Sparks is still forcing them, Pandora is still placing bomb balls on them, Eddie Knox is spinning fired cards over them, Johnny Napalm is running through them, Clive Winston is slicing them, and Lars Umlaut is smashing them. The people are screaming, running around, hiding, and freaked out from the emos. The battle cries out. More Blazing Emos are still getting there._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "There's more coming!"

 ** _Casey Lynch:_** "That's why we cannot get them all out of here!"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Seriously. There's got to be the machine that created a lot of Blazing Emos around here."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "Don't worry about it. We still have the place to be safe in Axel's garage."

 _ **Johnny Napalm:**_ "Why don't we use the teleporter to come back to your garage after the battle is done, Axel?"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Great idea, Johnny!"

 _The battle goes on. Everyone does the same thing over and over again, while Blazing Emos are being made up more._ _Axel Steel is still flashing them, Casey Lynch is still electrifying them, Judy Nails is still shooting-out strawberries at them, Izzy Sparks is still forcing them, Pandora is still placing bomb balls on them, Eddie Knox is spinning fired cards over them, Johnny Napalm is running through them, Clive Winston is slicing them, and Lars Umlaut is smashing them. The people are screaming, running around, hiding, and freaked out from the emos. The battle cries out._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Guitar Superheroes Security Camera Guarding_

* * *

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Let's just count how many Blazing Emos there are."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "One..."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Two..."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Three..."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "Four..."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Five..."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Six..."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Seven..."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "Eight..."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "Nine..."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Ten..."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "Eleven..."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Twelve..."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "Thirteen..."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Fourteen..."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Fifteen..."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Sixteen..."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Seventeen..."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Eighteen..."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Nineteen..."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "Twenty..."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Twenty-one..."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "Twenty-two..."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Twenty-three..."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Twenty-four..."

 _ **Aki Oshiro**_ "...and so on."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Wow! They're making more!"

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** London, England_

* * *

 _The battle goes on. Everyone does the same thing over and over again, while Blazing Emos are being made up more._ _Axel Steel is still flashing them, Casey Lynch is still electrifying them, Judy Nails is still shooting-out strawberries at them, Izzy Sparks is still forcing them, Pandora is still placing bomb balls on them, Eddie Knox is spinning fired cards over them, Johnny Napalm is running through them, Clive Winston is slicing them, and Lars Umlaut is smashing them. The people are screaming, running around, hiding, and freaked out from the emos. The battle cries out for more._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "We might not know how to stop them out!"

 _ **Pandora:**_ "They're still made up!"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "We need some good advice for the other!"

 _ **Johnny Napalm:** Running around speedy in circle with a rope over one Blazing Emo. _"There's getting way too much to do."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ _Screaming._ "We might not know where the machine is!"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Somebody needs to shut one of the machines down!"

 ** _Judy Nails:_** "We're kind of busy right here!"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ _In panic._ "Somebody needs to do it now!"

 _Izzy Sparks is being thrown off by a Blazing Emo. He lands in front of a machine that creates Blazing Emos._

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** _Examining the machine._ "That's it. I know what to do, just like what Axel exactly said. I'm with Axel."

 _Izzy Sparks configures to turn the machine off. All the Blazing Emos are down and dead from that machine Izzy Sparks turned off. The superheroes, including him, were gasping as they see emos going down. The people that were hiding, and also running around, are now in a calm mood for this point, and they saw what really happened to Blazing Emos._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Guitar Superheroes Security Camera Guarding_

* * *

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Now, all the Blazing Emos are gone."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "But, the Psycho Emos Freaks are still there."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _London, England_

* * *

 ** _English Man:_** "I can't believe that. Somebody knew that was coming."

 ** _English Woman:_** _Pointing at Psycho Emo Freaks._ "Psycho Emo Freaks are still there!"

 _Psycho Emo Freaks are heading towards the superheroes. He saw that all Blazing Emos are dead, and the machine is down._

 ** _Psycho Emo Freaks:_** "Whoever turned the Blazing Emo machine off will be under arrest."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ _Widens his eyes._ "I'm dead!"

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Bad news for you guys. You don't treat Izzy like that, you emos!" _He flashes through Psycho Emo Freaks._ "Izzy, finish him off."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "Copy that, Axel!"

 _Psycho Emo Freaks are being pursuit by Axel Steel's flashing power, and being thrown by Izzy Sparks, and explode themselves up in the air._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Earth_

* * *

 _We can see Psycho Emo Freaks' explosion from there._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _London, England_

* * *

 _Everyone are fledged away from the explosion, covering their faces with their arms or hands. After the explosion, they saw what happened._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Guitar Superheroes Security Camera Guarding_

* * *

 _Everyone cheer._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_ ** "We did it!"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "We knew that they will be done with the battle soon enough!"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Now, it's time to rehearse our songs right now. We are done tracking through the battle!"

 _Everyone in the room are still continuing to cheer. The battle is done. Wasabi's band, Green Statement Truth left first, and then Gogo Tomago's band, Wild of Love, and then Fred's band, the Lizards, and then Honey Lemon's band, Pink Chem, and then Hiro Hamada's band, Darkened Blood. After everyone left, the lights went out._


	28. No More Psycho Emo Freaks

**A/N: This is the last chapter for all Guitar Hero characters. The rest of the story is all about Big Hero 6 characters and their OCs, eventually Big Guitar Hero 6. It's because Big Hero 6 is the main entry of this crossover, and Guitar Hero being the secondary entry. If all Guitar Hero games occur if I make a sequel for Big Guitar Hero 6, Lou would possibly be the supervillain, besides with Psycho Emo Freaks, and Midori becomes a superhero for being Sweet Pop, and Xavier Stone becomes a superhero for being Funky Smooth.**

* * *

 _ **Last Main Character Appearance:**_ _Axel Steel, Johnny Napalm, Izzy Sparks, Casey Lynch, Judy Nails, Pandora, Clive Winston, Eddie Knox, and Lars Umlaut_

* * *

 ** _Chapter_** _ **28:**_ _No More Psycho Emo Freaks_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _After the defeat of Psycho Emo Freaks, now Guitar Heroes are now having the rest of their time to think about Big Guitar Hero 6, because they have their big performances ahead on time. They teleported back from London, England, where they had a battle, to Axel Steel's garage, where there's a television inside._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _London, England_

* * *

 _The battle is over. The residents are cheering._

 ** _Female Reporter:_** "Now, that is it for the big battle in London, England, as we found out about the Guitar Hero gangs, fighting against the emo teams. What brings you there, Axel?"

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "We're all team-worked, and we've done the best as we can. We kill emos, and there's no disco at all."

 _ **Female Reporter:**_ "Okay, way to go on that report, Axel. What about you, Izzy, how does that feel when you cheated death?"

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "Well, I died from that maul, until I found out that Giles Steffen resurrected me. Thank goodness I upgraded my powers. I felt more powerful." _Laughs._

 _ **Female Reporter:**_ "At this point, we are going to relocate all the Londoners to the hotels, apartments, or campgrounds in England, while the city is being rebuilt. And don't forget. We have the first tours for Big Guitar Hero 6 tonight, so please be prepared to get rocked out! We have Slender-Slender, Green Statement Truth, Wild of Love, the Lizards, Pink Chem, and Darkened Blood to perform tonight at the largest rock stage in San Fransokyo."

 _All the people cheer. All Guitar Hero gangs are now looking for their teleporter, and they teleported from there to Axel Steel's garage._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Axel Steel's garage._

* * *

 _All went home, unchanged. After they're all together, they changed themselves into their casual forms. Izzy Sparks's corpse is completely healed up._

 ** _Lars Umlaut:_** "We did it!"

 ** _Eddie Knox:_** "We defeated them all!"

 _ **Clive Winston:**_ "Too bad I didn't see my home. I still have my UK flag."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "It's good to be back home."

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "At least we're still here, Axel."

 _ **Judy Nails:**_ "We had good times there."

 ** _Pandora:_** "I bet we could do that again."

 _ **Johnny Napalm:**_ "Yeah, these bad guys are punks."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "I bet we can handle it."

 _ **Eddie Knox:**_ "These guys should know better than what I noticed it before."

 _ **Casey Lynch:**_ "Disbelief is what the villains were thinking, we think believing."

 _ **Axel Steel:**_ "Let's all watch the tour of Big Guitar Hero 6 tonight, you guys, it starts at seven o'clock in the evening. Five bands are very heroic."

 _ **Izzy Sparks:**_ "Alright, I agree, Axel. I can't wait to see that coming. Hopefully they all do well throughout their performance. They're always in our blood."

 _Axel Steel turns the channel on. Everyone all watched the shows randomly. He puts the right channel to the tour._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Darkened Blood's rehearsal room._

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour - _Darkened Blood is rehearsing._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Singing and/or screaming._ "Oh, you and me, we're the same, Asking for more, more than the numbing existence, Offered us all, What did they say? What did they do?, To make you crawl back in, Despite everything that you've been through, You're still right where I left you - We can lift up our hands to the sky, Find all of those strings that they're pulling and keep from falling back, Into our old rhythmic poses, Turning us into machines - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - And all these illusions dropped on a sea of believers, Crowding around as they hunt me down, And throw me out, While all the rest of the others, Bang their heads in the dredges - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - Hey! - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - So don't give up on me, We can be still pretend, This is all just a game, That'll work itself out in the end"

 _Song ended._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Boy, we sounded pretty good in all of the songs."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "The guitar solo was pretty hard, but I enjoyed playing those solos. I like all the five songs we're doing."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "And you know how to keep the lyrics clean."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Yeah."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "There was one time happened at the rock expo hall three weeks ago."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Of course! Wasabi said that word during rap battle. Although, we need to get going on whatever we can. The tour begins at seven in the evening."


	29. Slender-Slender Performance

**A/N: I'm back! The rest of the story is all about Big Hero 6 this time. Guitar Hero is all set for their chapters.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 29:**_ _Slender-Slender Performance_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Slender-Slender performs their five songs, but every single time, they fail. After their last song, they are kicked out of the stage, and they will never come back again. The five songs they performed only, since they're kicked out off the stage after five times they failed, are "Mirror People" by Love and Rockets, "Comedown" by Bush, "Bullet for Butterfly Wings" by the Smashing Pumpkins, "Gratitude" by Beastie Boys, and "Never Miss A Beat" by Kaiser Chiefs, which they have already talked about._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Slender-Slender's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "Never Miss A Beat" by Kaiser Chiefs - _Slender-Slender is rehearsing_

 ** _Slender Vocal:_** _Singing._ "What did you learn today? I learnt nothing. What did you do today? I did nothing. What did you learn at school? I didn't go. Why didn't you go to school? I don't know - It's cool to know nothing, It's cool to know nothing - Televisions on the blink, There's nothing on it. I really want a really big coat, With words on it. What do you want for tea? I want crisps. Why don't you join the team? I just did. It's cool to know nothing - It's cool to know nothing - Take a look, take a look, take a look. Take a look at the kids on the street No they never miss a beat, No they never miss a beat, Never miss a beat, Never miss a, Never miss a beat, Never miss a beat - Here comes the referee, With lights flashing. Best bit of the day, Now that's living. Why don't you run away? Are you kidding? What is the golden rule? Say nothing. Take a look, take a look, take a look. Take a look at the kids on the street No they never miss a beat, No they never miss a beat, Never miss a beat, Never miss a, Never miss a beat, Never miss a beat - Take a look, take a look, take a look. Take a look at the kids on the street No they never miss a beat, No they never miss a beat, Never miss a beat, Never miss a, Never miss a beat, Never miss a beat"

 _The song ends._

 ** _Slender Vocal:_** "Alright. We should be all set for our songs. We've got them all. We'll try to head to the stage next."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Green Statement Truth's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "Sultans of Swing" by Dire Straits - _Green Statement Truth is rehearsing_

 ** _Wasabi:_** _Singing._ "You get a shiver in the dark, It's raining in the park but meantime, South of the river you stop and you hold everything, A band is blowing Dixie double four time, You feel alright when you hear that music ring - Well, now you step inside but you don't see too many faces, Coming in out of rain to hear the jazz go down, Competition in other places, Oh, but the horns, they're blowing that sound, Way on down south, way on down south London town - You check out Guitar George he knows all the chords, Mind he's strictly rhythm he doesn't want to make it cry or sing, Left-handed old guitar is all he can afford, When he gets up under the lights to play his thing - And Harry doesn't mind if he doesn't make the scene, He's got a daytime job, he's doing alright, He can play the honky tonk like anything, Saving it up for Friday night, With the Sultans, with the Sultans of Swing - And a crowd of young boys, they're fooling around in the corner, Drunk and dressed in their best brown baggies and their platform soles, They don't give a darn about any trumpet playing band, It ain't what they call rock and roll, And the Sultans, yeah, the Sultans, they play Creole, Creole - And then the man, he steps right up to the microphone, And says at last just as the time bell rings, "Goodnight, now it's time to go home.", And he makes it fast with one more thing, "We are the Sultans, we are the Sultans of Swing."

 _The song ends._

 ** _Wasabi:_** "We did it. We should be all set, boys. I bet that never blow our minds now."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Wild of Love's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "Six Days A Week" by the Bronx - _Wild of Love is rehearsing_

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** _Singing._ "I needed shelter, More than anything else, I wanted to help her, From destroying herself - I don't speak on money, When I'm over the line, And I don't dwell on death much, But it crosses my mind, oh - Make no mistake, There's a real thin line between crime and suicide - Oh, I knew I was loaded, I knew it was clean, Until it exploded, All over the scene - And now out on the freeways, Now I'm wired all of the time, I don't dwell on death much, But it crosses my mind - Make no mistake, There's a real thin line between crime and suicide - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - And now out on the freeways, Now I'm wired all of the time, And now I'm losing my mind, I'm losing my mind - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - 'Cause there's a real thin line between crime and suicide"

 _The song ends._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Alright. It's never been that late to get ready for that."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _The Lizards' rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "Runnin' Down A Dream" by Tom Petty - _The Lizards are rehearsing_

 _ **Fred:**_ _Singing._ "It was a beautiful day, the sun beat down, I had the radio on, I was drivin',Trees flew by, me and Del were singin' little Runaway, I was flyin' - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream - I felt so good like anything was possible, I hit cruise control and rubbed my eyes, The last three days the rain was un-stoppable, It was always cold, no sunshine - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream - I rolled on as the sky grew dark, I put the pedal down to make some time, There's something good waitin' down this road, I'm pickin' up whatever's mine - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream"

 _The song ends._

 ** _Fred:_** "We should be all set. We did it!"

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Pink Chem's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay - _Pink Chem is rehearsing_

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** _Singing._ "In my place, in my place, Were lines that I couldn't change, I was lost, oh yeah - I was lost, I was lost, Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed, I was lost, oh yeah - Yeah, how long must you wait for it?, Yeah, how long must you pay for it?, Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it? - I was scared, I was scared, Tired and under-prepared, But I'll wait for it - If you go, if you go, Leave me down here on my own, Then I'll wait for you, yeah. - Yeah, how long must you wait for it?, Yeah, how long must you pay for it?, Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it? - Singing, Please, please, please, Come back and sing to me, To me, to me - Come on and sing it out, now, now, Come on and sing it out to me, me, Come back and sing it - In my place, in my place, Were lines that I couldn't change, And I was lost, oh yeah, Oh yeah"

 _The song ends._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Wow! We are well prepared. Hopefully, we'll get it started right away."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Darkened Blood's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_ ** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour - _Darkened Blood is rehearsing_

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Singing and/or screaming._ "Oh, you and me, we're the same, Asking for more, more than the numbing existence, Offered us all, What did they say? What did they do?, To make you crawl back in, Despite everything that you've been through, You're still right where I left you - We can lift up our hands to the sky, Find all of those strings that they're pulling and keep from falling back, Into our old rhythmic poses, Turning us into machines - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - And all these illusions dropped on a sea of believers, Crowding around as they hunt me down, And throw me out, While all the rest of the others, Bang their heads in the dredges - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - Hey! - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - So don't give up on me, We can be still pretend, This is all just a game, That'll work itself out in the end"

 _The song ends._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Now, we are ready rock out! We all did it great, and especially to our other songs. Let's get ready to go!"

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _San Fransokyo Epic Stage_

* * *

 _The stage is very huge. The people are bringing in tickets, entering the concert standings, and ready to feel like they're going to rock. Aunt Cass is feeding all five Big Guitar Hero 6 bands the dinner before it happens. The music is playing. The crowds are cheering along. All Big Guitar Hero 6 bands are now in their armor suits._

 ** _Song:_** "You And Me" by Attack! Attack!

 _ **Souvenir Attendance:**_ "Don't forget to get yourself the souvenirs for Green Statement Truth, Wild of Love, the Lizards, Pink Chem, and Darkened Blood, everybody! Just get them for one dollar!"

 ** _Narrator:_** Guitar Hero has finished the battle, and now Big Guitar Hero 6 bands are ready to perform their required songs from the rehearsal. Each of the rehearsals are useful, and they would help out all the bands to perform their songs well enough. Since the first band is Slender-Slender, the band have got to be on their armor suits on to stop their performance. After each of Slender-Slender's performances are interrupted five times, they will be kicked out off the stage, and Big Guitar Hero 6 bands will be free to go by performing.

 _Song stops._

 _ **Stage Dispatcher 1:**_ "Tonight is Big Guitar Hero 6 performance. We are starting with one band that is not compatible to that, but the other five bands would be next ones afterwards. Please enjoy your show as possible!"

 ** _Stage Dispatcher 2:_** "Ladies and gentlemen! The first band we are going to introduce you, is the silver-skinned freaks that are going to let the misery happens with the songs of distress. Slender-Slender!"

 _The crowds are booing._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "I am going to plug my ears throughout their songs."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Me, too!"

 _The crowds are silenced. Slender-Slender went on stage._

* * *

 ** _Yokai:_** "This is called Slender-Slender. I just made that band up by myself. The first song they are going to perform is Mirror People by Love and Rockets."

 _The crowds are booing. Pink Chem members are in the position where they are about to stop the band. The band started their song._

 ** _Song:_** "Mirror People" by Love and Rockets - _Slender-Slender is performing_

 _ **Slender Vocal:**_ _Singing._ "I'm so happy with my feet on the ground, So happy, my head spins around, Quite content to sit on this fence, Quite content now a little bit older - The mirror people one day shall be free, The mirror people laugh at you and laugh at me, The mirror people know not how to cry, So they scream, the mirror people scream inside - Because I could be nothing at all, Because I should be nothing at all, I wish I could be nothing at all, I wish I could be nothing at all - Time goes by so slow, When you're stuck to me, Time goes by so slow, When you're stuck to me - Yes, it's true, we're all in a gutter, And yes, it's true please set me free, The Christian said, "I love, love everybody, And you and you and you can be free" - But I'm so happy with my feet on the ground, So happy when my head spins around, Quite content to sit on this fence, Quite content now a little bit older"

 _Song interrupted when Pink Chem members throw chemistry balls. Honey Lemon did it to Slender Vocal, Maya Rivero did it to Slender Guitar, Cloé Freitas did it to Slender Bass, and Gianna Abelli did it to Slender Drums. The crowds cheer. Pink Chem members went on stage and remove the parts where chemistry happens. After that, they resemble, and left the stage._

* * *

 ** _Yokai:_** "We're going to try a better song, which is pretty slow. I hope you enjoy this song, Comedown by Bush."

 _The crowds are booing. Wild of Love got their wheels and and ready to take down._

 ** _Song:_** "Comedown" by Bush - _Slender-Slender is performing_

 _ **Slender Vocal:**_ _Singing._ "Love and hate get it wrong, She cut me right back down to size, Sleep the day let it fade, Who was there to take your place, No one knows never will, Mostly me but mostly you, What do you say do you do, When it all comes down - Cause I don't want to come back down from this cloud, It's taken me all this time to find out what I need yeah, I don't want to come back down from this cloud, Taken me all this time to find out what I need - There's no blame only shame, When you beg you just complain, The more I come the more I try, All police are paranoid, So am I so's the future, So are you be a creature, What do you say do you do when it all comes down - 'Cause I don't want to come back down from this cloud, It's taken me all this time to find out what I need (yea, yea, yea), 'Cause I don't wanna come back down from this cloud, It's taken me all this (all this) time - Shoot up, Shoot up, Shoot up, You're high - Love and hate get it wrong, She cut me right down to size, Sleep the day, let it fade, Who was there to take your place, No one knows never will, Mostly me but mostly you, What do you say so you do when it all comes down"

 _The song is interrupted when Wild of Love fans went on stage with the wheels. Gogo Tomago stops Slender Vocal, Hwan Gim stops Slender Guitar, Joon Choe stops Slender Bass, and Wook Kim stops Slender Drums. The crowd cheer. After they stop them, they resemble together, and left the stage._

* * *

 ** _Yokai:_** "The next song is exactly like what the band's gender is like. We have Bullets with Butterfly Wings by the Smashing Pumpkins!"

 _The crowds are booing. The Lizards went to the positions to plan their revenge. From the beginning of a song, Hiro Hamada gasps._

 ** _Song:_** "Bullet with Butterfly Wings" by the Smashing Pumpkins - _Slender-Slender is performing_

 ** _Slender Vocal:_** _Singing._ "The world is a vampire, sent to drain, Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames, And what do I get, for my pain?, Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game - Even though I know - I suppose I'll show, All my cool and cold - like old job - Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage, Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage, Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved, Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage - Now I'm naked, nothing but an animal, But can you fake it, for just one more show?, And what do you want?, I want to change, And what have you got, when you feel the same? - Even though I know - I suppose I'll show, All my cool and cold - like old job - Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage, Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage, Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved, Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage"

 _The Lizards hop on stage, interrupting a song. They put the flames around Slender-Slender members. Fred did it to Slender Vocal, Tiana Lawrence did it to Slender Guitar, Des Neil did it to Slender Bass, and Sage Truman did it to Slender Drums. In about twenty seconds, the fire is put out, but the stage is made fire ash-proof. The crowds cheer. After that, they resemble together, and left the stage._

* * *

 ** _Yokai:_** "The next song is rapping, and I really hope you enjoy it. It is Gratitude by Beastie Boys."

 _The crowds are booing. Green Statement Truth members went to plan out by stopping the performance of Slender-Slender._

 ** _Song:_** "Gratitude" by Beastie Boys - _Slender-Slender is performing_

 _ **Slender Vocal:** Rapping. _"Good Times Gone And You Missed Them, What's Gone Wrong In Your System, Things They Bounce Just Like A Spalding, What'd You Think Did You Miss Your Calling, It's So Free This Kind Of Feeling, It's Like Life It's So Appealing, When You've Got So Much To Say, It's Called Gratitude, And Rhat's Right"

 _The song is interrupted, because Green Statement Truth went on stage by activating their laser blades. They stop them by going in front of them, with Wasabi to Slender Vocal, Howie Emerson to Slender Guitar, Buck Forester to Slender Bass, and Sequoia Hepburn to Slender Drums. The crowds cheer. After they deactivated their blades, they resemble together, and left the stage._

* * *

 ** _Yokai:_** "The next song that they're going to perform is Never Miss A Beat by Kaiser Chiefs, which you will all be surprised, and you will enjoy this as soon as possible."

 _The crowds are booing. Darkened Blood members have plans to do to Slender-Slender._

 ** _Slender Vocal:_** _Singing._ "What did you learn today? I learnt nothing. What did you do today? I did nothing. What did you learn at school? I didn't go. Why didn't you go to school? I don't know - It's cool to know nothing, It's cool to know nothing - Televisions on the blink, There's nothing on it. I really want a really big coat, With words on it. What do you want for tea? I want crisps. Why don't you join the team? I just did. It's cool to know nothing - It's cool to know nothing - Take a look, take a look, take a look. Take a look at the kids on the street No they never miss a beat, No they never miss a beat, Never miss a beat, Never miss a, Never miss a beat, Never miss a beat - Here comes the referee, With lights flashing. Best bit of the day, Now that's living. Why don't you run away? Are you kidding? What is the golden rule? Say nothing."

 _The song is being interrupted. Each members are being attacked by Darkened Blood members. Hiro Hamada is this to Slender Vocal, Aki Oshiro is this to Slender Guitar, Juro Tanaka is this to Slender Bass, and Alaina Fairchild is this to Slender Drums. The crowds cheer. After Slender-Slender is defeated, all Darkened Blood members resemble, and they all left the stage. They also did the force powers to push them forward._

* * *

 ** _Crowds:_** "Take that band off! Take that band off! Take that band off! Take that band off! Take that band off! Take that band off! Take that band off! Take that band off!" _They repeated each times they want Slender-Slender out. Silver skintones to Slender-Slender have dissolved to pale._

 ** _Security Guard 1:_** "What do you say? Should we take them out right off the stage?"

 _ **Security Guard 2:**_ "I'm with you."

 _ **Security Guard 1:**_ "What about their manager?"

 ** _Security Guard 2:_** "I will say the same thing, too."

 _Security guards are taking Slender-Slender members and Yokai off the stage. There are five of them._

 ** _Security Guard 1:_** "Okay." _Takes Slender Vocal._

 ** _Security Guard 2:_** "You're done." _Takes Slender Guitar._

 ** _Security Guard 3:_** "Come on, you guys." _Takes Slender Bass._

 ** _Security Guard 4:_** "Let's go." _Takes Slender Drums._

 ** _Security Guard 5:_** "And you I'm taking with, take that mask off." _Takes Yokai, and removes the mask. It is destroyed by Hiro Hamada's feet._

 _The crowds are cheering._

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "I don't even understand the concept to them. Maybe they need some other time to stop, especially with these guys."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "I know. I don't like their influence, and they drove me crazy all day."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Well, it's the good thing they're down."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Of course they're down, it's because they don't even know how to get along with. If we're all going to have makeup if we're rockstars... well I was glam earlier to the point, but still, yeah."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Were you glam rock, or glam metal?"

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I was glam metal more than you thought. I love wearing makeups."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "That reminds me of something when I listened to Mötley Crüe songs all the time."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Oh, and Izzy Sparks found out that he likes my hair the best now."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Well, that band is second on our list. We're just those kind of combinations with glam metal, like Mötley Crüe, and melodic death metal, like Darkest Hour."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "When we saw the movie before we weren't feeling well, Krista calls that band, the Moment Spirit, a glamatron deathaholic band."

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "Oh my goodness. That was like a week ago!"

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "I remembered a lot of those lines."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "I can't imagine you were talking about that. How did you come up with that?"

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I found out what was the best."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** Enters. "Darkened Blood. All Slender-Slender members, including a man in a mask, are all arrested for the illegal performing task and rights on the stage. I bet we've got them all."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Oh, good! We should be all set."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Of course. But before we move on, let's change back to our rockstar clothes back on. And then, we're ready. I had a message from Guitar Hero, Izzy Sparks has the exact the same microphone stand as I do."


	30. No More Songs of Distress

**A/N: Time to say goodbye to all the villains. On the Guitar Hero section, the villains were Psycho Emo Freaks and Blazing Emos, and on Big Hero 6 section, it is Yokai, and Slender-Slender.**

* * *

 _ **Last Main Character Appearance:**_ _Slender Guitar, Slender Bass, Slender Drums, Slender Vocal, Yokai_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 30:**_ _No More Songs of Distress_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _After the defeat by every bands in Big Guitar Hero 6, all Slender-Slender members and Yokai are arrested, and they'll be put in jail until they are being treated the right way, other than misbehaving to Big Hero 6 team members and their bands. After that happened, all the bands are changing back to their rocking form._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Roadways to Stages_

* * *

 _There are several police cars with sirens on. They are waiting for Slender-Slender members and Yokai, who are already arrested._

 ** _Police Officer:_** "Now, there we have it, Slender-Slender and Yokai. We've heard much about you guys."

 _ **Slender Bass:**_ "Why do we have our hands put together each?"

 ** _Police Officer:_** "Ma'am, those are called handcuffs."

 _ **Slender Guitar:**_ "There's no such thing."

 _ **Slender Drums:**_ "I'm with you."

 _ **Slender Vocal:**_ "I want those cuffs off."

 _ **Police Officer:**_ "We will as soon as we put you behind the bars."

 _ **Slender Guitar:**_ "So, that means you're putting us in prison. And Yokai, too."

 ** _Police Officer:_** "That's right! And there's Professor Callaghan right there. He destroyed Krei Tech."

 _ **Yokai:**_ "Well, Krei killed my daughter, and I-"

 _ **Police Officer:**_ "That's enough with that, Callaghan. Now, all of you are going to jail until you learned the right behaviors to rock bands, especially with punk bands, and metal bands. Few weeks ago, Hiro Hamada, metal vocalist, reported something about you guys to Sergeant Gerson."

 _The police officers put all Slender-Slender and Yokai in the back of each officer cars. They take off._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Changing Room, outside_

* * *

 _Every vocalists and guitarists are done changing. Hiro Hamada's music is playing._

 ** _Song:_** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "I thought about the best thing about glamatron deathaholic. That's very amazing genre mixutres."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Oh yeah, and you've learned about that."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Let's talk about the battle that have happened before the tour tonight. Electric Shock, or Casey added a power, the three that were stuck were Vegas Burn, Metal Flash, and Glam Slam, or Eddie, Axel, and Izzy, which Gothic Ruins, or Pandora helped them out unstuck over the syrup trap. Punk Swift, or Johnny was cool, Classic Armor, or Clive had good actions, Strawberry-Alternate, or Judy added a size to a strawberry, and Black Smasher, or Lars helped the entire team out by unblocking their ways with heavy rocks. Izzy was injured numerous times during battle, especially with being thrown into the building, and getting hit by a maul, and die that way. Good thing someone saved his life, and his powers were upgraded. Axel and Pandora also added their powers to it. The Blazing Emos were very hard to kill, because they kept regenerating until Izzy configures it out to shut it down. Psycho Emo Freaks attempted to arrest him, but Axel flashes them, which Izzy throws them, and Psycho Emo Freaks exploded. And that was it for that huge battle."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Who was a guy that saved people's life that did-?"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "That was Giles Steffen."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Oh, I see that."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Well, I recorded that entire battle, and it is saved to my computer, so we know what's going on. And we had Izzy's power as what we did to Slender-Slender as well."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "They teleported back home, and they won't use the boat anymore."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "That's right. Axel cannot drive on the boat anymore, especially with them, and Casey next to him. Lars, Clive, and Eddie were too awkward, especially with Judy and Johnny. Pandora slept throughout the ride, and Izzy got sick of seaworthy.

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "That's right! That's seasick. That's when you get sick of seaworthy."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Of course they could've handled it. I remembered how that worked out. They have to teleport or take the airport, they will never go on the longer boat ride anymore, as of anyone's awkwardness, Pandora's sleepiness and Izzy's sickness."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "That reminds me of how that really happened before."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Well, Pandora slept on Judy's lap throughout the boat ride, and Izzy pukes on Johnny's lap, causing him to clean that up. When they reach the campfire there, where Johnny had it before, they have to warm Izzy up so he can feel better."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I was thinking about it before. I'm such a guitar player. I've done a lot of it on guitars. I'll never stop playing them. It's my favorite thing to do."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "So, Axel never wanted to take Guitar Hero members on the longer boat rides again. He doesn't want Pandora to sleep throughout the ride, and Izzy getting sick on the boat ride of seaworthy."

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:** She, Juro Tanaka, and other drummers and bassists are done changing. _"We're all set."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Good!"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Now, let's get along!"

 _All Big Guitar Hero 6 bands left, so they can start their performances._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _San Fransokyo Prison_

* * *

 _Mugshot room_

* * *

 ** _Mugshot Attendance:_** "Alright, you prisoners. Say cheese!"

 _Slender-Slender members and Yokai get their mugshots._

* * *

 _Jail cells_

* * *

 _Jailer closes the cell on Slender-Slender members and Yokai, who are sharing a cell._

 ** _Jailer:_** "Well, you guys have received a fine of one thousand, five hundred dollars for whatever you've done tonight. And also, you sued a thousand dollars for maximum damages you've done to the bands two weeks ago. Please behave here, and we'll release you. No mean reactions to any bands."

 _The jailer left Slender-Slender and Yokai. Now, the five are sitting._


	31. Green Statement Truth Performance

**A/N: There's a lot much of the effort, so I thought shortening up the chapters would've been fine. I decided about this chapter, and the next four chapters to be that way, but the last chapter will be eventually longer, since the final scene is the longest, just like how it really works on Big Hero 6. Enjoy the classic rock music!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 31:_** _Green Statement Truth Performance_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Wasabi and his band, Green Statement Truth are performing their three chosen songs on stage. They are "All Along the Watchtower" by Bob Dylan, "Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting)" by Elton John, and "Sultans of Swing" by Dire Straits_

* * *

 _Earlier_

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Green Statement Truth's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "All Along the Watchtower" by Bob Dylan - _Green Statement Truth is rehearsing_

 ** _Wasabi:_** _Singing._ "There must be some way out of here said the joker to the thief, There's too much confusion, I can't get no relief, Businessmen, they drink my wine, plowmen dig my earth, None of them along the line know what any of it is worth. - No reason to get excited, the thief he kindly spoke, There are many here among us who feel that life is but a joke, But you and I, we've been through that, and this is not our fate, So let us not talk falsely now, the hour is getting late. - All along the watchtower, princes kept the view, While all the women came and went, barefoot servants, too. - Outside in the distance a wildcat did growl, Two riders were approaching, the wind began to howl."

 _To the next song_

 ** _Song:_** "Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting)" by Elton John - _Green Statement Truth is rehearsing_

 ** _Wasabi:_** _Singing._ "It's getting late have you seen my mates, Ma tell me when the boys get here, It's seven o'clock and I want to rock, Want to get a belly full of beer - My old man's drunker than a barrel full of monkeys, And my old lady she don't care, My sister looks cute in her braces and boots, A handful of grease in her hair - Don't give us none of your aggravation, We had it with your discipline, Saturday night's alright for fighting, Get a little action in - Get about as oiled as a diesel train, Gonna set this dance alight, `Cause Saturday night's the night I like, Saturday night's alright alright alright - Well they're packed pretty tight in here tonight, I'm looking for a dolly who'll see me right, I may use a little muscle to get what I need, I may sink a little drink and shout out She's with me! - A couple of the sound that I really like, Are the sounds of a switchblade and a motorbike, I'm a juvenile product of the working class, Whose best friend floats in the bottom of a glass"

 _To the next song_

 ** _Song:_** "Sultans of Swing" by Dire Straits - _Green Statement Truth is rehearsing_

 ** _Wasabi:_** _Singing._ "You get a shiver in the dark, It's raining in the park but meantime, South of the river you stop and you hold everything, A band is blowing Dixie double four time, You feel alright when you hear that music ring - Well, now you step inside but you don't see too many faces, Coming in out of rain to hear the jazz go down, Competition in other places, Oh, but the horns, they're blowing that sound, Way on down south, way on down south London town - You check out Guitar George he knows all the chords, Mind he's strictly rhythm he doesn't want to make it cry or sing, Left-handed old guitar is all he can afford, When he gets up under the lights to play his thing - And Harry doesn't mind if he doesn't make the scene, He's got a daytime job, he's doing alright, He can play the honky tonk like anything, Saving it up for Friday night, With the Sultans, with the Sultans of Swing - And a crowd of young boys, they're fooling around in the corner, Drunk and dressed in their best brown baggies and their platform soles, They don't give a darn about any trumpet playing band, It ain't what they call rock and roll, And the Sultans, yeah, the Sultans, they play Creole, Creole - And then the man, he steps right up to the microphone, And says at last just as the time bell rings, "Goodnight, now it's time to go home.", And he makes it fast with one more thing, "We are the Sultans, we are the Sultans of Swing."

 _The song ends._

 ** _Wasabi:_** "We did it. We should be all set, boys. I bet that never blow our minds now."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Wild of Love's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "Six Days A Week" by the Bronx - _Wild of Love is rehearsing_

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** _Singing._ "I needed shelter, More than anything else, I wanted to help her, From destroying herself - I don't speak on money, When I'm over the line, And I don't dwell on death much, But it crosses my mind, oh - Make no mistake, There's a real thin line between crime and suicide - Oh, I knew I was loaded, I knew it was clean, Until it exploded, All over the scene - And now out on the freeways, Now I'm wired all of the time, I don't dwell on death much, But it crosses my mind - Make no mistake, There's a real thin line between crime and suicide - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - And now out on the freeways, Now I'm wired all of the time, And now I'm losing my mind, I'm losing my mind - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - 'Cause there's a real thin line between crime and suicide"

 _The song ends._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Alright. It's never been that late to get ready for that."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _The Lizards' rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "Runnin' Down A Dream" by Tom Petty - _The Lizards are rehearsing_

 _ **Fred:**_ _Singing._ "It was a beautiful day, the sun beat down, I had the radio on, I was drivin',Trees flew by, me and Del were singin' little Runaway, I was flyin' - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream - I felt so good like anything was possible, I hit cruise control and rubbed my eyes, The last three days the rain was un-stoppable, It was always cold, no sunshine - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream - I rolled on as the sky grew dark, I put the pedal down to make some time, There's something good waitin' down this road, I'm pickin' up whatever's mine - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream"

 _The song ends._

 ** _Fred:_** "We should be all set. We did it!"

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Pink Chem's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay - _Pink Chem is rehearsing_

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** _Singing._ "In my place, in my place, Were lines that I couldn't change, I was lost, oh yeah - I was lost, I was lost, Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed, I was lost, oh yeah - Yeah, how long must you wait for it?, Yeah, how long must you pay for it?, Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it? - I was scared, I was scared, Tired and under-prepared, But I'll wait for it - If you go, if you go, Leave me down here on my own, Then I'll wait for you, yeah. - Yeah, how long must you wait for it?, Yeah, how long must you pay for it?, Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it? - Singing, Please, please, please, Come back and sing to me, To me, to me - Come on and sing it out, now, now, Come on and sing it out to me, me, Come back and sing it - In my place, in my place, Were lines that I couldn't change, And I was lost, oh yeah, Oh yeah"

 _The song ends._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Wow! We are well prepared. Hopefully, we'll get it started right away."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Darkened Blood's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_ ** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour - _Darkened Blood is rehearsing_

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Singing and/or screaming._ "Oh, you and me, we're the same, Asking for more, more than the numbing existence, Offered us all, What did they say? What did they do?, To make you crawl back in, Despite everything that you've been through, You're still right where I left you - We can lift up our hands to the sky, Find all of those strings that they're pulling and keep from falling back, Into our old rhythmic poses, Turning us into machines - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - And all these illusions dropped on a sea of believers, Crowding around as they hunt me down, And throw me out, While all the rest of the others, Bang their heads in the dredges - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - Hey! - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - So don't give up on me, We can be still pretend, This is all just a game, That'll work itself out in the end"

 _The song ends._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Now, we are ready rock out! We all did it great, and especially to our other songs. Let's get ready to go!"

* * *

 _Now_

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _San Fransokyo Epic Stage_

* * *

 ** _Band Reporter:_** "Slender-Slender is out of here. The next performers are Green Statement Truth. The members are Wasabi No-Ginger, Howie Emerson, Buck Forester, and Sequoia Hepburn. It is also an all-male band, with their race being African, and they've been working hard through the classic music, like band in early rock days, 1960s or 1970s. These guys are also neat freaks. At this moment on, Green Statement Truth is bound to enter the stage right away so the entire band can start their performance. The managers to the band are Zavier Constable and Bertram Dean. Let's see how well this band can be. Before the performance, let's see how Green Statement Truth was formed."

* * *

 _Showing on TV Screen._

 ** _Buck Forester:_** "I'll go for Night in the Fearsome Storm."

 _ **Howie Emerson:**_ "Dude, that's metal-base."

 _ **Buck Forester:**_ "Sorry. I'll go for Jump Street Drive."

 _ **Sequoia Hepburn:**_ "I have the Black Race."

 _ **Howie Emerson:**_ "I have Green Statement Truth."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Who do you think you agree with?"

 ** _Sequoia Hepburn:_** "I think I agree with Howie's title he chose."

 _Buck Forester nodded._

 ** _Howie Emerson:_** "I said Green Statement Truth."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Amazing title you've got going on there! Celebrate!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Sultans of Swing" by Dire Straits

 _Everyone in the band are dancing_

 ** _Wasabi:_** "That was a very good choice for us to get involve into, Green Statement Truth."

* * *

 ** _Band Reporter:_** "Right now, Green Statement Truth is on stage, performing three songs that they chose from this week."

 ** _Stage Dispatcher 1:_** "The next band are the ones that love the blades, green, and even neat working. There they are, Green Statement Truth!"

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Wasabi:_ ** "How's everybody's doing!?" _The crowd cheer in response._ "Great! Right now, the very first song is All Along the Watchtower by Bob Dylan!"

 _The crowds are cheering._

 ** _Song:_** "All Along the Watchtower" by Bob Dylan - _Green Statement Truth performs_

 ** _Wasabi:_** _Singing._ "There must be some way out of here said the joker to the thief, There's too much confusion, I can't get no relief, Businessmen, they drink my wine, plowmen dig my earth, None of them along the line know what any of it is worth. - No reason to get excited, the thief he kindly spoke, There are many here among us who feel that life is but a joke, But you and I, we've been through that, and this is not our fate, So let us not talk falsely now, the hour is getting late. - All along the watchtower, princes kept the view, While all the women came and went, barefoot servants, too. - Outside in the distance a wildcat did growl, Two riders were approaching, the wind began to howl."

 _The crowds cheer when the song ended._

 ** _Wasabi:_** "One out of two songs are now finished. Now, all of you know that I'm mostly scared of something that really creeps me out, but I'm also disgusted, too, especially with the underpants." _Crowds laugh._ "I thought about it, but the next song we're going to perform is Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting by Elton John!"

 _The crowds are cheering._

 ** _Song:_** "Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting)" by Elton John - _Green Statement Truth performs_

 ** _Wasabi:_** _Singing._ "It's getting late have you seen my mates, Ma tell me when the boys get here, It's seven o'clock and I want to rock, Want to get a belly full of beer - My old man's drunker than a barrel full of monkeys, And my old lady she don't care, My sister looks cute in her braces and boots, A handful of grease in her hair - Don't give us none of your aggravation, We had it with your discipline, Saturday night's alright for fighting, Get a little action in - Get about as oiled as a diesel train, Gonna set this dance alight, `Cause Saturday night's the night I like, Saturday night's alright alright alright - Well they're packed pretty tight in here tonight, I'm looking for a dolly who'll see me right, I may use a little muscle to get what I need, I may sink a little drink and shout out She's with me! - A couple of the sound that I really like, Are the sounds of a switchblade and a motorbike, I'm a juvenile product of the working class, Whose best friend floats in the bottom of a glass"

 _The crowds cheer when the song ended._

 ** _Wasabi:_** "Two out of three are done. We have a last song to go before we let everyone else have their chance for their turns. We have Sultans of Swing by Dire Straits, which is too popular on us, and that's all we're going to do last!"

 _The crowds are cheering._

 ** _Song:_** "Sultans of Swing" by Dire Straits - _Green Statement Truth performs_

 ** _Wasabi:_** _Singing._ "You get a shiver in the dark, It's raining in the park but meantime, South of the river you stop and you hold everything, A band is blowing Dixie double four time, You feel alright when you hear that music ring - Well, now you step inside but you don't see too many faces, Coming in out of rain to hear the jazz go down, Competition in other places, Oh, but the horns, they're blowing that sound, Way on down south, way on down south London town - You check out Guitar George he knows all the chords, Mind he's strictly rhythm he doesn't want to make it cry or sing, Left-handed old guitar is all he can afford, When he gets up under the lights to play his thing - And Harry doesn't mind if he doesn't make the scene, He's got a daytime job, he's doing alright, He can play the honky tonk like anything, Saving it up for Friday night, With the Sultans, with the Sultans of Swing - And a crowd of young boys, they're fooling around in the corner, Drunk and dressed in their best brown baggies and their platform soles, They don't give a darn about any trumpet playing band, It ain't what they call rock and roll, And the Sultans, yeah, the Sultans, they play Creole, Creole - And then the man, he steps right up to the microphone, And says at last just as the time bell rings, "Goodnight, now it's time to go home.", And he makes it fast with one more thing, "We are the Sultans, we are the Sultans of Swing."

 _The crowds cheer when the song ended. The entire band gather up and bow._

 ** _Wasabi:_** "Thank you very much to see the first features of Green Statement Truth!"

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Band Reporter:_** "Green Statement Truth has already accepted the performance this time. The band seems to be very powerful with blades as their superpowers. It was not their fault last couple weeks that chandelier falls on the ground to their unexpected tour. This band is all set. If your favorite song was heard, please enjoy Green Statement Truth, and they'll show you how this works."


	32. Wild of Love Performance

**A/N: It's much fun to play Guitar Hero and watch Big Hero 6 for me, and fix lyrics for each songs. I thought about it in a moment. Some people might going to do Johnny x Gogo moment there, since they both play punk music. And yes! Lyrics were re-edited. Enjoy those punk music!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 32:_** _Wild of Love Performance_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Gogo Tomago and her band, Wild of Love, are performing their three chosen songs on stage. They are "The Rock Show" by Blink-182, "Disconnected" by Face to Face, and "Six Days A Week" by the Bronx._

* * *

 _Earlier_

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Wild of Love's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "The Rock Show" by Blink-182 - _Wild of Love is rehearsing_

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** _Singing._ "Hanging out behind the club on the weekend, Acting silly, getting tired with my best friends, I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour, I remember it's the first time that I saw him there - He's getting kicked out of school 'cause he's failing, I'm kinda nervous, 'cause I think all his friends hate me, He's the one, he'll always be there, He took my hand and I made it I swear - Because I fell in love with the guy at the rock show, He said, What? and I told him that I didn't know, He's so cool, gonna sneak in through his window, Everything's better when he's around, I can't wait 'til his parents go out of town, I fell in love with the guy at the rock show - When we said we were gonna move to Vegas, I remember the look his mother gave us, 17 without a purpose or direction, We don't owe anyone an other explanation - Because I fell in love with the guy at the rock show, He said, What? and I told him that I didn't know, He's so cool, gonna sneak in through his window, Everything's better when he's around, I can't wait 'til his parents go out of town, I fell in love with the guy at the rock show - Black and white picture of him on my wall, I waited for his call, he always kept me waiting, And if I ever got another chance I'd still ask him to dance, Because he kept me waiting - Because I fell in love with the guy at the rock show, He said, What? and I told him that I didn't know, He's so cool, gonna sneak in through his window, Everything's better when he's around, I can't wait 'til his parents go out of town, I fell in love with the guy at the rock show - With the guy at the rock show, With the guy at the rock show, (I'll never forget tonight), With the guy at the rock show"

 _To the next song_

 ** _Song:_** "Disconnected" by Face to Face - _Wild of Love is rehearsing_

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** _Singing._ "You don't know a thing about me, Is there something that you should know?, I can tell you what you want to hear, Let your inhibitions just go, go - No, you don't know what you will give up, No, you don't know what you will give up, You don't know what you want, It may take you years to find out, You don't know what you need, Something that may never come to you - Trust is something that comes easy, When you've never been a victim, Lies and promises and words are said, It's you're decision to accept them, I say - No, you don't know what you will give up, No, you don't know what you will give up, You don't know what you want, It may take you years to find out, You don't know what you need, Something that may never come to you, to you - No, you don't know what you will give up, No, you don't know what you will give up, You don't know what you want, It may take you years to find out, You don't know what you need, Something that may never come to you, Something that may never come to you - Something that may never come, may never come, May never come, may never come, may never come, Never come, never come to you"

 _To the next song_

 ** _Song:_** "Six Days A Week" by the Bronx - _Wild of Love is rehearsing_

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** _Singing._ "I needed shelter, More than anything else, I wanted to help her, From destroying herself - I don't speak on money, When I'm over the line, And I don't dwell on death much, But it crosses my mind, oh - Make no mistake, There's a real thin line between crime and suicide - Oh, I knew I was loaded, I knew it was clean, Until it exploded, All over the scene - And now out on the freeways, Now I'm wired all of the time, I don't dwell on death much, But it crosses my mind - Make no mistake, There's a real thin line between crime and suicide - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - And now out on the freeways, Now I'm wired all of the time, And now I'm losing my mind, I'm losing my mind - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - 'Cause there's a real thin line between crime and suicide"

 _The song ends._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Alright. It's never been that late to get ready for that."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _The Lizards' rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "Runnin' Down A Dream" by Tom Petty - _The Lizards are rehearsing_

 _ **Fred:**_ _Singing._ "It was a beautiful day, the sun beat down, I had the radio on, I was drivin',Trees flew by, me and Del were singin' little Runaway, I was flyin' - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream - I felt so good like anything was possible, I hit cruise control and rubbed my eyes, The last three days the rain was un-stoppable, It was always cold, no sunshine - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream - I rolled on as the sky grew dark, I put the pedal down to make some time, There's something good waitin' down this road, I'm pickin' up whatever's mine - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream"

 _The song ends._

 ** _Fred:_** "We should be all set. We did it!"

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Pink Chem's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay - _Pink Chem is rehearsing_

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** _Singing._ "In my place, in my place, Were lines that I couldn't change, I was lost, oh yeah - I was lost, I was lost, Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed, I was lost, oh yeah - Yeah, how long must you wait for it?, Yeah, how long must you pay for it?, Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it? - I was scared, I was scared, Tired and under-prepared, But I'll wait for it - If you go, if you go, Leave me down here on my own, Then I'll wait for you, yeah. - Yeah, how long must you wait for it?, Yeah, how long must you pay for it?, Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it? - Singing, Please, please, please, Come back and sing to me, To me, to me - Come on and sing it out, now, now, Come on and sing it out to me, me, Come back and sing it - In my place, in my place, Were lines that I couldn't change, And I was lost, oh yeah, Oh yeah"

 _The song ends._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Wow! We are well prepared. Hopefully, we'll get it started right away."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Darkened Blood's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_ ** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour - _Darkened Blood is rehearsing_

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Singing and/or screaming._ "Oh, you and me, we're the same, Asking for more, more than the numbing existence, Offered us all, What did they say? What did they do?, To make you crawl back in, Despite everything that you've been through, You're still right where I left you - We can lift up our hands to the sky, Find all of those strings that they're pulling and keep from falling back, Into our old rhythmic poses, Turning us into machines - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - And all these illusions dropped on a sea of believers, Crowding around as they hunt me down, And throw me out, While all the rest of the others, Bang their heads in the dredges - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - Hey! - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - So don't give up on me, We can be still pretend, This is all just a game, That'll work itself out in the end"

 _The song ends._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Now, we are ready rock out! We all did it great, and especially to our other songs. Let's get ready to go!"

* * *

 _Now_

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _San Fransokyo Epic Stage_

* * *

 ** _Band Reporter:_** "Wild of Love is a next band, and it is being generated with all the members being Korean, and they're all punk as well. The members to the band are Gogo Tomago, Hwan Gim, Joon Choe, and Wook Kim. These three gentlemen and a gal are ready to rock on with their punk music that they chose, and they love the wheels on the bikes. The managers are Hyeon Song and Jun Rhee. Before we move on, let's see how they formed their band.

* * *

 _Showing on TV._

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "First up is Wook. What do you have going on there?"

 _ **Wook Kim:**_ "I've got Crazy Steps."

 _All shake heads._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "I'll not choose this band. What about you, Joon, what band name do you have going on?"

 _ **Joon Choe:**_ "I have Lookin' Funny."

 _ **Wook Kim:**_ "Are you crazy, Joon!? You've got to be kidding me!"

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "That is not punk-base, you know?"

 _ **Hwan Gim:**_ "Yeah, it has to be compatible with our genre!"

 ** _Joon Choe:_** "I'm sorry! Alright, well, how about Rash?"

 _All shake heads._

 ** _Hwan Gim:_** "I am not looking forward to hear about that title."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "I would rather not pick that title. Do you have a good one, Hwan?"

 ** _Hwan Gim:_** "I select a title to the band, Wild of Love."

 _All nodded._

 ** _Wook Kim:_** "He's right."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "You have good choice, Hwan. Celebrate!" **  
**

 _ **Song:**_ "Six Days A Week" by the Bronx

 _Everyone dance._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Thank you for helping out with me, Wild of Love!"

* * *

 ** _Band Reporter:_** "Let's get Wild of Love started right now!

 _ **Stage Dispatcher 2:**_ "The next band are punks, and they're ready to be very speedy, Wild of Love!"

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Welcome! The very first song we're going to work on is the Rock Show by Blink-182, but I made the lyrics reference to mine."

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Song:_** "The Rock Show" by Blink-182 - _Wild of Love performs_

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** _Singing._ "Hanging out behind the club on the weekend, Acting silly, getting tired with my best friends, I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour, I remember it's the first time that I saw him there - He's getting kicked out of school 'cause he's failing, I'm kinda nervous, 'cause I think all his friends hate me, He's the one, he'll always be there, He took my hand and I made it I swear - Because I fell in love with the guy at the rock show, He said, What? and I told him that I didn't know, He's so cool, gonna sneak in through his window, Everything's better when he's around, I can't wait 'til his parents go out of town, I fell in love with the guy at the rock show - When we said we were gonna move to Vegas, I remember the look his mother gave us, 17 without a purpose or direction, We don't owe anyone an other explanation - Because I fell in love with the guy at the rock show, He said, What? and I told him that I didn't know, He's so cool, gonna sneak in through his window, Everything's better when he's around, I can't wait 'til his parents go out of town, I fell in love with the guy at the rock show - Black and white picture of him on my wall, I waited for his call, he always kept me waiting, And if I ever got another chance I'd still ask him to dance, Because he kept me waiting - Because I fell in love with the guy at the rock show, He said, What? and I told him that I didn't know, He's so cool, gonna sneak in through his window, Everything's better when he's around, I can't wait 'til his parents go out of town, I fell in love with the guy at the rock show - With the guy at the rock show, With the guy at the rock show, (I'll never forget tonight), With the guy at the rock show"

 _The crowds cheer after this song is over._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "The next song we're going to do next is Disconnected by Face to Face. I really hope you enjoy that!"

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Song:_** "Disconnected" by Face to Face - _Wild of Love performs_

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** _Singing._ "You don't know a thing about me, Is there something that you should know?, I can tell you what you want to hear, Let your inhibitions just go, go - No, you don't know what you will give up, No, you don't know what you will give up, You don't know what you want, It may take you years to find out, You don't know what you need, Something that may never come to you - Trust is something that comes easy, When you've never been a victim, Lies and promises and words are said, It's you're decision to accept them, I say - No, you don't know what you will give up, No, you don't know what you will give up, You don't know what you want, It may take you years to find out, You don't know what you need, Something that may never come to you, to you - No, you don't know what you will give up, No, you don't know what you will give up, You don't know what you want, It may take you years to find out, You don't know what you need, Something that may never come to you, Something that may never come to you - Something that may never come, may never come, May never come, may never come, may never come, Never come, never come to you"

The crowds cheer after this song is over.

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "Our last song for tonight is very interesting with us. It is popular to us, and we've been working through this. It is called Six Days A Week by the Bronx!"

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Song:_** "Six Days A Week" by the Bronx - _Wild of Love performs_

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** _Singing._ "I needed shelter, More than anything else, I wanted to help her, From destroying herself - I don't speak on money, When I'm over the line, And I don't dwell on death much, But it crosses my mind, oh - Make no mistake, There's a real thin line between crime and suicide - Oh, I knew I was loaded, I knew it was clean, Until it exploded, All over the scene - And now out on the freeways, Now I'm wired all of the time, I don't dwell on death much, But it crosses my mind - Make no mistake, There's a real thin line between crime and suicide - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - And now out on the freeways, Now I'm wired all of the time, And now I'm losing my mind, I'm losing my mind - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - Six days a week, I feel the payment comin', Six days no sleep, I keep my eyes wide open - 'Cause there's a real thin line between crime and suicide"

 _The crowds cheer after the song is over._

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** "Thank you very much for your attendance, everyone!"

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Band Reporter:_** "What an amazing punk movement for Wild of Love. It was much better than the 93-mph wind that almost knocked them down right on the stage. If your favorite song is being heard, please enjoy Wild of Love, and they'll show you the speed!"


	33. The Lizards Performance

**A/N: One thing for sure about it, I believe that Fred knows how he is well with being a rocker than he was a mascot. His hair is fluffed out, and he is looking better in those tank tops and jeans with belts. Tiana's hair color was brown in her normal appearance, but in her rockstar appearance, she dyed it black for the enjoyment. Enjoy those rock music!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 33:_** _The Lizards Performance_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Fred and his band, the Lizards, are performing their four chosen songs on stage. They are "A-Punk" by Vampire Weekend, "Gamma Ray" by Beck, "Hurts So Good" by John Mellencamp, and "Runnin' Down A Dream" by Tom Petty._

* * *

 _Earlier_

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _The Lizards' rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "A-Punk" by Vampire Weekend - _The Lizards are rehearsing_

 ** _Fred:_** _Singing. "_ Johanna drove slowly into the city , The Hudson River all filled with snow , She spied the ring on His Honor's finger , Oh-oh-oh - A thousand years in one piece of silver , She took it from his lilywhite hand , Showed no fear - she'd seen the thing , In the Young Men's Wing at Sloan-Kettering - Look outside at the raincoats coming, say OH , Look outside at the raincoats coming, say OH - His Honor drove southward seeking exotica , Down to the Pueblo huts of New Mexico , Cut his teeth on turquoise harmonicas , Oh-oh-oh - I saw Johanna down in the subway , She took an apartment in Washington Heights , Half of the ring lies here with me , But the other half's at the bottom of the sea - Look outside at the raincoats coming, say OH, Look outside at the raincoats coming, say OH, Look outside at the raincoats coming, say OH, Look outside at the raincoats coming, say OH"

 _To the next song._

 ** _Song:_** "Gamma Ray" by Beck - _The Lizards are rehearsing_

 ** _Fred:_** _Singing._ "If I could hold , Hold out for now, With these icecaps melting down, With the transistor sound, And my Chevrolet terraplane, Going around around around - Come on little gamma ray, Standing in a hurricane - Your brains are bored like a refugee from a house that's burning, And the heat wave's calling your name, She's got a cactus crown, With a dot dot dot on her brow, And she speaks inside a cloud, With her countenance turning around - It hit me like a gamma ray, Standing in a hurricane - I'm pulling out thorns, Smokestack lightning out my window, I want to know what I've lost today - Come on little gamma ray, Standing in a hurricane - Your body's bored , Like a refugee from a house that's burning , And the backwater's calling your name"

 _To the next song._

 ** _Song:_** "Hurts So Good" by John Mellencamp - _The Lizards are rehearsing_

 ** _Fred:_** _Singing._ "When I was a young boy, Said put away those young boy ways, Now that I'm gettin' older, So much older, I long for those young boy days, With a girl like you, With a girl like you, Lord knows there are things we can do, baby, Just me and you, Come on and make it hurt - Hurt so good, Come on baby, make it hurt so good, Sometimes love don't feel like it should, You make it hurt so good - Don't have to be so exciting, Just tryin' to give myself, A little bit of fun, yeah, You always look so invitin', You ain't as green as you are young, Hey baby, its you, Come on, girl, now, its you, Sink your teeth right through my bones, baby, Let's see what we can do, Come on and make it hurt - Hurt so good, Come on baby, make it hurt so good, Sometimes love don't feel like it should, You make it hurt so good - I ain't talkin' no big deals, I ain't made no plans myself, I ain't talkin' no high heels, Maybe we could walk around, All day long, Walk around, All day long - Hurt so good, Come on baby, make it hurt so good, Sometimes love don't feel like it should, You make it hurt so good - Hurt so good, Come on baby, now, Come on baby, make it hurt so good, Sometimes love don't feel like it should, You make it hurt so good - Hey, hey"

 _To the next song._

 ** _Song:_** "Runnin' Down A Dream" by Tom Petty - _The Lizards are rehearsing_

 _ **Fred:**_ _Singing._ "It was a beautiful day, the sun beat down, I had the radio on, I was drivin',Trees flew by, me and Del were singin' little Runaway, I was flyin' - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream - I felt so good like anything was possible, I hit cruise control and rubbed my eyes, The last three days the rain was un-stoppable, It was always cold, no sunshine - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream - I rolled on as the sky grew dark, I put the pedal down to make some time, There's something good waitin' down this road, I'm pickin' up whatever's mine - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream"

 _The song ends._

 ** _Fred:_** "We should be all set. We did it!"

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Pink Chem's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay - _Pink Chem is rehearsing_

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** _Singing._ "In my place, in my place, Were lines that I couldn't change, I was lost, oh yeah - I was lost, I was lost, Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed, I was lost, oh yeah - Yeah, how long must you wait for it?, Yeah, how long must you pay for it?, Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it? - I was scared, I was scared, Tired and under-prepared, But I'll wait for it - If you go, if you go, Leave me down here on my own, Then I'll wait for you, yeah. - Yeah, how long must you wait for it?, Yeah, how long must you pay for it?, Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it? - Singing, Please, please, please, Come back and sing to me, To me, to me - Come on and sing it out, now, now, Come on and sing it out to me, me, Come back and sing it - In my place, in my place, Were lines that I couldn't change, And I was lost, oh yeah, Oh yeah"

 _The song ends._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Wow! We are well prepared. Hopefully, we'll get it started right away."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Darkened Blood's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_ ** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour - _Darkened Blood is rehearsing_

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Singing and/or screaming._ "Oh, you and me, we're the same, Asking for more, more than the numbing existence, Offered us all, What did they say? What did they do?, To make you crawl back in, Despite everything that you've been through, You're still right where I left you - We can lift up our hands to the sky, Find all of those strings that they're pulling and keep from falling back, Into our old rhythmic poses, Turning us into machines - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - And all these illusions dropped on a sea of believers, Crowding around as they hunt me down, And throw me out, While all the rest of the others, Bang their heads in the dredges - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - Hey! - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - So don't give up on me, We can be still pretend, This is all just a game, That'll work itself out in the end"

 _The song ends._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Now, we are ready rock out! We all did it great, and especially to our other songs. Let's get ready to go!"

* * *

 _Now_

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _San Fransokyo Epic Stage_

* * *

 ** _Band Reporter:_** "The next band is Caucasian, and it is a rock band as well, let's call these guys the Lizards! We'll never give up these guys over the days like that. The members are Fred Lee, Tiana Lawrence, Des Neil, and Sage Truman. These guys are epic rockstars that are very interest with everything, like comic book. There are the managers being Sheldon Harrison and Kirk Scrivenor. All these days, these guys know where they can help out with each other's comic books, superheroes, supervillains, and even more. A lot of people wanted to find out where that's coming from, and that's how it works. Here's how they formed their band."

* * *

 _Showing on TV._

 _ **Sage Truman:**_ "Will the Dinos work? I bet."

 _ **Des Neil:**_ "I don't think so. What about the Dead Fish?"

 ** _Fred:_** "That's. Metal-base, not rock-base."

 _ **Des Neil:**_ "Oh."

 _Tiana Lawrence starts drawing a picture of a lizard._

 ** _Sage Truman:_** "Would I make it up? Why? What's the point? Are we working for anything else here? I thought I would've understood what she's drawing."

 ** _Tiana Lawrence:_** "We could be the Lizards."

 _They smile, including her._

 ** _Fred:_** "Yes! Celebrate!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Runnin' Down A Dream" by Tom Petty

 _Everyone dance._

 ** _Fred:_** "Good pick, the Lizards!"

* * *

 ** _Band Reporter:_** "The band knows where the vocalist's house was, and it helps the band out to form the name with the papers, other than picking random names, just like how the guitarist managed herself to draw a picture of a lizard for the band's name. Let's see how the Lizards can handle this! Instead of three songs, they have four songs, with one extra song that they chose to perform."

 _ **Fred:**_ "Hello...Ladies and gentlemen!" _The crowds cheer._ "First up is A-Punk by Vampire Weekend, which is one of our favorite songs, too. Let's show up the good roles for this song!"

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Song:_** "A-Punk" by Vampire Weekend - _The Lizards perform_

 ** _Fred:_** _Singing. "_ Johanna drove slowly into the city , The Hudson River all filled with snow , She spied the ring on His Honor's finger , Oh-oh-oh - A thousand years in one piece of silver , She took it from his lilywhite hand , Showed no fear - she'd seen the thing , In the Young Men's Wing at Sloan-Kettering - Look outside at the raincoats coming, say OH , Look outside at the raincoats coming, say OH - His Honor drove southward seeking exotica , Down to the Pueblo huts of New Mexico , Cut his teeth on turquoise harmonicas , Oh-oh-oh - I saw Johanna down in the subway , She took an apartment in Washington Heights , Half of the ring lies here with me , But the other half's at the bottom of the sea - Look outside at the raincoats coming, say OH, Look outside at the raincoats coming, say OH, Look outside at the raincoats coming, say OH, Look outside at the raincoats coming, say OH"

 _The crowds cheer after the song is over._

 ** _Fred:_** "Isn't that cool? Well, I bet that's cool enough. Our next song on the list is Gamma Ray by Beck. We've been working through these guys, and we wanted to rock n' roll all night long, everyone!"

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Song:_** "Gamma Ray" by Beck - _The Lizards perform_

 ** _Fred:_** _Singing._ "If I could hold , Hold out for now, With these icecaps melting down, With the transistor sound, And my Chevrolet terraplane, Going around around around - Come on little gamma ray, Standing in a hurricane - Your brains are bored like a refugee from a house that's burning, And the heat wave's calling your name, She's got a cactus crown, With a dot dot dot on her brow, And she speaks inside a cloud, With her countenance turning around - It hit me like a gamma ray, Standing in a hurricane - I'm pulling out thorns, Smokestack lightning out my window, I want to know what I've lost today - Come on little gamma ray, Standing in a hurricane - Your body's bored , Like a refugee from a house that's burning , And the backwater's calling your name"

 _The crowds cheer after the song is over._

 ** _Fred:_ ** "We're halfway done with our performance. We finished four, and now we have two more to go. The next song is Hurts So Good by John Mellencamp, which you possibly know why we do."

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Song:_** "Hurts So Good" by John Mellencamp - _The Lizards perform_

 ** _Fred:_** _Singing._ "When I was a young boy, Said put away those young boy ways, Now that I'm gettin' older, So much older, I long for those young boy days, With a girl like you, With a girl like you, Lord knows there are things we can do, baby, Just me and you, Come on and make it hurt - Hurt so good, Come on baby, make it hurt so good, Sometimes love don't feel like it should, You make it hurt so good - Don't have to be so exciting, Just tryin' to give myself, A little bit of fun, yeah, You always look so invitin', You ain't as green as you are young, Hey baby, its you, Come on, girl, now, its you, Sink your teeth right through my bones, baby, Let's see what we can do, Come on and make it hurt - Hurt so good, Come on baby, make it hurt so good, Sometimes love don't feel like it should, You make it hurt so good - I ain't talkin' no big deals, I ain't made no plans myself, I ain't talkin' no high heels, Maybe we could walk around, All day long, Walk around, All day long - Hurt so good, Come on baby, make it hurt so good, Sometimes love don't feel like it should, You make it hurt so good - Hurt so good, Come on baby, now, Come on baby, make it hurt so good, Sometimes love don't feel like it should, You make it hurt so good - Hey, hey"

 _The crowds cheer after the song is over._

 ** _Fred:_** "I never done laundry in six months, and neither does this band. We're exactly like each other. We go front, we go back, we go inside-out, and then we go front and back." _The crowds laugh._ "And that what makes our choices the best. Because the next song will be our last one to go, Runnin' Down A Dream by Tom Petty!

 ** _Song:_** "Runnin' Down A Dream" by Tom Petty - _The Lizards perform_

 _ **Fred:**_ _Singing._ "It was a beautiful day, the sun beat down, I had the radio on, I was drivin',Trees flew by, me and Del were singin' little Runaway, I was flyin' - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream - I felt so good like anything was possible, I hit cruise control and rubbed my eyes, The last three days the rain was un-stoppable, It was always cold, no sunshine - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream - I rolled on as the sky grew dark, I put the pedal down to make some time, There's something good waitin' down this road, I'm pickin' up whatever's mine - Yeah runnin' down a dream, That never would come to me, Workin' on a mystery, goin' wherever it leads, Runnin' down a dream"

 _The crowds cheer after the song is over._

 ** _Fred:_** "Thank you, thank you, thank you very much, everyone! I would love to see you again next time!"

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Band Reporter:_** "Very fantastic movements and groove you've got going on there, the Lizards. It was way much better than getting soaked on stage in the middle of a song, and that's how it goes. It is very hard for the band to perform the rest of the song while they're too soaked. Good thing they were dry enough. If your favorite song was being heard from that band, you are going to enjoy the Lizards as well."


	34. Pink Chem Performance

**A/N: Honey Lemon's favorite color is pink, and she loves chemistry. That's why they call her band Pink Chem for occasion reasons. It makes it way more pop than ever, since a lot of people are very interest with science. Enjoy those pop music!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 34:_** _Pink Chem Performance_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Honey Lemon and her band, Pink Chem, are performing their four chosen songs on stage. They are "Ex-Girlfriend" by No Doubt, "Only Happy When It Rains" by Garbage, "Bleed American" by Jimmy Eat World, and "In My Place" by Coldplay._

* * *

 _Earlier_

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Pink Chem's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "Ex-Girlfriend" by No Doubt - _Pink Chem is rehearsing_

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** _Singing._ "I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend, I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend, I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend, I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them, And you know it makes me sick to be on that list, But I should have thought of that before we kissed - You say you're gonna burn before you mellow, I will be the one to burn you, Why'd you have to go and pick me?, When you knew that we were different, completely - I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend, I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend, I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them, I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend - I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list, But I should have thought of that before we kissed - Your wildness scares me , So does your freedom, You say you can't stand the restrictions, I find myself trying to change you, If you were meant to be my lover I wouldn't have to - And I feel so mean, I feel in between, 'Cause I'm about to give you away - I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (for someone else to take), I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (am I making a mistake?), I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them (all the time that we wasted), I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl, friend - I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list, But I should have thought of that before we kissed, I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list, But I should have thought of that before we kissed - I'm about to give you away for someone else to take, I'm about to give you away for someone else to take - We keep repeating mistakes for souvenirs, And we've been in between the days for years, And I know that when I see you I'm going to die, I know I'm going to want you and you know why, It's going to kill me to see you with the next girl, 'Cause I'm the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex-girl - But I should have thought of that before we kissed... - I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend , I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend, I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them , I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend - I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list, But I should have thought of that before we kissed, I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list, But I should have thought of that before we kissed"

 _To the next song._

 ** _Song:_** "Only Happy When It Rains" by Garbage - _Pink Chem is rehearsing_

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** _Singing._ "I'm only happy when it rains, I'm only happy when it's complicated, And though I know you can't appreciate it, I'm only happy when it rains - You know I love it when the news is bad, And why it feels so good to feel so sad, I'm only happy when it rains - Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me, Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me - I'm only happy when it rains, I feel good when things are going wrong, I only listen to the sad, sad songs, I'm only happy when it rains - I only smile in the dark, My only comfort is the night gone black, I didn't accidentally tell you that, I'm only happy when it rains - You'll get the message by the time I'm through, When I complain about me and you, I'm only happy when it rainsPour your misery down (Pour your misery down), Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down), Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down), Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down), Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down), Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down), Pour your misery down - You can keep me company, As long as you don't care - I'm only happy when it rains, You wanna hear about my new obsession? I'm riding high upon a deep depression, I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me) - I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me), I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me), I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me), I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)"

 _To the next song._

 ** _Song:_** "Bleed American" by Jimmy Eat World - _Pink Chem is rehearsing_

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** _Singing._ "I'm not alone cause the TV's on yeah., I'm not crazy cause I take the right pills everyday., And rest, clean your conscience, clear your thoughts with speyside with your grain., Clean your conscience, clear your thoughts with speyside. - Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt., Our hearts littering the topsoil., Tune in and we can get the last call., Our lives, our coal. - Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt., Our hearts littering the topsoil., Sign up it's the picket line or the parade., Our lives. - I'm not alone cause the TV's on yeah., I'm not crazy cause I take the right pills everyday., And rest, clean your conscience, clear your thoughts with speyside with your grain., Clean your conscience, clear your thoughts with speyside. - Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt., Our hearts littering the topsoil., Tune in and we can get the last call., Our lives, our coal. - Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt., Our hearts littering the topsoil., Sign up it's the picket line or the parade, Our lives. - (I bled the) greed from my arm., Won't they give it a rest now?, (give it a rest now now now now) - Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt., Our hearts littering the topsoil., Tune in and we can get the last call. - Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt., Our hearts littering the topsoil., Sign up it's the picket line or the parade."

 _To the next song._

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay - _Pink Chem is rehearsing_

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** _Singing._ "In my place, in my place, Were lines that I couldn't change, I was lost, oh yeah - I was lost, I was lost, Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed, I was lost, oh yeah - Yeah, how long must you wait for it?, Yeah, how long must you pay for it?, Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it? - I was scared, I was scared, Tired and under-prepared, But I'll wait for it - If you go, if you go, Leave me down here on my own, Then I'll wait for you, yeah. - Yeah, how long must you wait for it?, Yeah, how long must you pay for it?, Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it? - Singing, Please, please, please, Come back and sing to me, To me, to me - Come on and sing it out, now, now, Come on and sing it out to me, me, Come back and sing it - In my place, in my place, Were lines that I couldn't change, And I was lost, oh yeah, Oh yeah"

 _The song ends._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Wow! We are well prepared. Hopefully, we'll get it started right away."

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Darkened Blood's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_ ** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour - _Darkened Blood is rehearsing_

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Singing and/or screaming._ "Oh, you and me, we're the same, Asking for more, more than the numbing existence, Offered us all, What did they say? What did they do?, To make you crawl back in, Despite everything that you've been through, You're still right where I left you - We can lift up our hands to the sky, Find all of those strings that they're pulling and keep from falling back, Into our old rhythmic poses, Turning us into machines - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - And all these illusions dropped on a sea of believers, Crowding around as they hunt me down, And throw me out, While all the rest of the others, Bang their heads in the dredges - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - Hey! - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - So don't give up on me, We can be still pretend, This is all just a game, That'll work itself out in the end"

 _The song ends._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Now, we are ready rock out! We all did it great, and especially to our other songs. Let's get ready to go!"

* * *

 _Now_

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _San Fransokyo Epic Stage_

* * *

 ** _Band Reporter:_** "Pink Chem is next, within all-female band, all in Hispanic race. The members to the band are Honey Lemon, Maya Rivero, Cloé Freitas, and Gianna Abelli. They love pink and chemistry. The managers are Cassandra Trujillo and Cecelia Ortega. Here's how they formed their band.

* * *

 _Showing on TV._

 ** _Cloé Freitas:_** "Okay. Portuguese Greens won't work out."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Nah. Don't choose that."

 ** _Gianna Abelli:_** "Neither does Fashion-Styled Marketplace."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Not that I know of."

 _Death silence._

 ** _Maya Rivero:_** "Queens of Hearts." **  
**

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Let's try something else differently rather than calling out some random names."

 _ **Cloé Fretias:**_ "Not in my Life."

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "You are just like another bassist. You don't select anything that is not based in our genre."

 _ **Cloé Fretias:**_ "I'm sorry."

 ** _Gianna Abelli:_** "Let's say Beautiful Girls."

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "Well, I wouldn't even put up with that. I'm so sorry about that."

 _ **Gianna Abelli:**_ "It's alright. Don't worry about it. We'll say anything based on you."

 ** _Maya Rivero:_** "Let's call our band, Pink Chem."

 _The girls smiled._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "That is a perfect name for all of us! Celebrate!"

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay. _Each of them are dancing around in circles, like slow movement._

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Great work, Pink Chem!"

* * *

 ** _Band Reporter:_** "Let's watch these lovely ladies in their forming style of music. They also have four songs, too."

 _The crowds are cheering._

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "Hi there! Last month, I've heard that I saw someone broke up, and become ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend. Well, this song would be the best to know. We're performing now, Ex-Girlfriend by No Doubt!"

 _The crowds are cheering._

 ** _Song:_** "Ex-Girlfriend" by No Doubt - _Pink Chem is rehearsing_

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** _Singing._ "I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend, I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend, I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend, I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them, And you know it makes me sick to be on that list, But I should have thought of that before we kissed - You say you're gonna burn before you mellow, I will be the one to burn you, Why'd you have to go and pick me?, When you knew that we were different, completely - I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend, I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend, I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them, I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend - I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list, But I should have thought of that before we kissed - Your wildness scares me , So does your freedom, You say you can't stand the restrictions, I find myself trying to change you, If you were meant to be my lover I wouldn't have to - And I feel so mean, I feel in between, 'Cause I'm about to give you away - I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (for someone else to take), I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (am I making a mistake?), I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them (all the time that we wasted), I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl, friend - I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list, But I should have thought of that before we kissed, I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list, But I should have thought of that before we kissed - I'm about to give you away for someone else to take, I'm about to give you away for someone else to take - We keep repeating mistakes for souvenirs, And we've been in between the days for years, And I know that when I see you I'm going to die, I know I'm going to want you and you know why, It's going to kill me to see you with the next girl, 'Cause I'm the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex-girl - But I should have thought of that before we kissed... - I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend , I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend, I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them , I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend - I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list, But I should have thought of that before we kissed, I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list, But I should have thought of that before we kissed"

 _The crowds cheer after the song is over._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_ ** "I'm always happy. Trust me. Even when it's raining. The next song is Only Happy When It Rains by Garbage!"

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Song:_** "Only Happy When It Rains" by Garbage - _Pink Chem is rehearsing_

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** _Singing._ "I'm only happy when it rains, I'm only happy when it's complicated, And though I know you can't appreciate it, I'm only happy when it rains - You know I love it when the news is bad, And why it feels so good to feel so sad, I'm only happy when it rains - Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me, Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me - I'm only happy when it rains, I feel good when things are going wrong, I only listen to the sad, sad songs, I'm only happy when it rains - I only smile in the dark, My only comfort is the night gone black, I didn't accidentally tell you that, I'm only happy when it rains - You'll get the message by the time I'm through, When I complain about me and you, I'm only happy when it rainsPour your misery down (Pour your misery down), Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down), Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down), Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down), Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down), Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down), Pour your misery down - You can keep me company, As long as you don't care - I'm only happy when it rains, You wanna hear about my new obsession? I'm riding high upon a deep depression, I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me) - I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me), I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me), I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me), I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)"

 _The crowds cheer after the song is over._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "In USA, I found an American person bleeding, which is also the next song, Bleed American by Jimmy Eat World!"

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Song:_** "Bleed American" by Jimmy Eat World - _Pink Chem is rehearsing_

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** _Singing._ "I'm not alone cause the TV's on yeah., I'm not crazy cause I take the right pills everyday., And rest, clean your conscience, clear your thoughts with speyside with your grain., Clean your conscience, clear your thoughts with speyside. - Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt., Our hearts littering the topsoil., Tune in and we can get the last call., Our lives, our coal. - Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt., Our hearts littering the topsoil., Sign up it's the picket line or the parade., Our lives. - I'm not alone cause the TV's on yeah., I'm not crazy cause I take the right pills everyday., And rest, clean your conscience, clear your thoughts with speyside with your grain., Clean your conscience, clear your thoughts with speyside. - Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt., Our hearts littering the topsoil., Tune in and we can get the last call., Our lives, our coal. - Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt., Our hearts littering the topsoil., Sign up it's the picket line or the parade, Our lives. - (I bled the) greed from my arm., Won't they give it a rest now?, (give it a rest now now now now) - Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt., Our hearts littering the topsoil., Tune in and we can get the last call. - Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt., Our hearts littering the topsoil., Sign up it's the picket line or the parade."

 _The crowds cheer after the song is over._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** "I've got the slowest song the best for last, people. Just listen to this fabulous song, In My Place by Coldplay!"

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Song:_** "In My Place" by Coldplay - _Pink Chem is rehearsing_

 ** _Honey Lemon:_** _Singing._ "In my place, in my place, Were lines that I couldn't change, I was lost, oh yeah - I was lost, I was lost, Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed, I was lost, oh yeah - Yeah, how long must you wait for it?, Yeah, how long must you pay for it?, Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it? - I was scared, I was scared, Tired and under-prepared, But I'll wait for it - If you go, if you go, Leave me down here on my own, Then I'll wait for you, yeah. - Yeah, how long must you wait for it?, Yeah, how long must you pay for it?, Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it? - Singing, Please, please, please, Come back and sing to me, To me, to me - Come on and sing it out, now, now, Come on and sing it out to me, me, Come back and sing it - In my place, in my place, Were lines that I couldn't change, And I was lost, oh yeah, Oh yeah"

 _The crowds cheer after the song is over._

 ** _Honey Lemon:_ ** "Thanks for coming, everyone! I really hope you enjoy the songs that we choose that much!"

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Band Reporter:_ ** "Pink Chem was on their roll! These lovely ladies have done a lot much better than the previous tour, where they get the head injuries by the falling stage spotlights. If you did hear your favorite song, you are going to enjoy Pink Chem!"


	35. Darkened Blood Performance

**A/N: The lyrics were re-edited for Darkened Blood. The singer Hiro Hamada refuses to say the swear words, fortunately the story is rated T, if you look on the story summary. It takes me a while to get those re-edited. I've heard that "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour did not have any signs of swear words. When I played one of the songs on Guitar Hero games, the swear words were not being heard, which developers prefer it to be "clean". Enjoy those heavy-metal music!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 35:_** _Darkened Blood Performance_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Hiro Hamada and his band, Darkened Blood, are performing their five chosen songs on stage. They are "Sweating Bullets" by Megadeth, "Looks the Kill" by Mötley Crüe, "2 Minutes to Midnight" by Iron Maiden, "Done with Everything, Die for Nothing" by Children of Bodom, and "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour._

* * *

 _Earlier_

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Darkened Blood's rehearsal room_

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "Sweating Bullets" by Megadeth - _Darkened Blood is rehearsing_

 _ **Hiro Hamada:** Singing. _"Hello me ... Meet the real me, And my misfits way of life, A dark black past is my, Most valued possessions, Hindsight is always 20-20, But looking back it's still a bit fuzzy, Speak of mutually assured destruction?, Nice story ... Tell it to Reader's Digest! - Feeling paranoid, True enemy or false friend?, Anxiety's attacking me, and, My air is getting thin, I'm in trouble for the things, I haven't got to yet, I'm chomping at the bit and my, Palms are getting wet, sweating bullets - Hello me ... It's me again, You can subdue, but never tame me, It gives me a migraine headache, Thinking down to your level, Yea, just keep on thinking it's my fault, And stay an inch or two outta kicking distance, Mankind has got to know, His limitations - Feeling claustrophobic, Like the walls are closing in, Blood stains on my hands and, I don't know where I've been, I'm in trouble for the things, I haven't got to yet, I'm sharpening the axe, and my, Palms are getting wet, sweating bullets - Well, me ... It's nice talking to myself, A credit to dementia, Some day you too will know my pain, And smile its blacktooth grin, If the war inside my head, Won't take a day off I'll be dead, My icy fingers claw your back, Here I come again - Feeling paranoid, True enemy or false friend?, Anxiety's attacking me, and, And my air is getting thin, Feeling claustrophobic, Like the walls are closing in, Blood stains on my hands and, I don't know where I've been, Once you committed me, Now you've acquitted me, Claiming validity, For your stupidity, I'm chomping at the bit, I'm sharpening the axe, Here I come again, whoa!, Sweating bullets"

 _To the next song._

 ** _Song:_** "Looks the Kill" by Mötley Crüe - _Darkened Blood is rehearsing_

 _ **Hiro Hamada:** Singing. _"Now listen up, She's razor sharp, If she don't get her way, She'll slice you apart, Now she's a cool, cool black, Moves like a cat, If you don't get her game, You might not make it back - She's got the looks that kill, That kill, She's got the looks that kill, That kill - She's got the looks that kill, Now she's bulletproof, Keeps her motor clean, And believe me, you, She's a number thirteen, The church strikes midnight, She's lookin' louder and louder, She's gonna turn on our juice, boy, So she turns on the power - She's got the looks that kill - She's got the looks that kill, Now she's bulletproof, Keeps her motor clean, And believe me, you, She's a number thirteen, The church strikes midnight, She's lookin' louder and louder, She's gonna turn on our juice, boy, So she turns on the power - Now listen up, She's razor sharp, If she don't get her way, She'll slice you apart, Now she's a cool, cool black, Moves like a cat, If you don't get her game, You might not make it back - She's got the looks that kill, That kill, She's got the looks that kill, That kill - She's got the looks that kill, Now she's bulletproof, Keeps her motor clean, And believe me, you, She's a number thirteen, The church strikes midnight, She's lookin' louder and louder, She's gonna turn on our juice, boy, So she turns on the power"

 _To the next song._

 ** _Song:_** "2 Minutes to Midnight" by Iron Maiden - _Darkened Blood is rehearsing_

 _ **Hiro Hamada:** Singing. _"Kill for gain or shoot to maim, But we don't need a reason, To Golden Goose is on the loose, And never out of season, Blackened pride still burns inside, This shell of bloody treason, Here's my gun for a barrel of fun, For the love of living death - The killer's breed or the Demon's seed, The glamour, the fortune, the pain,, Go to war again, blood is freedom's stain, Don't you pray for my soul anymore? - 2 minutes to midnight,, The hands that threaten doom., 2 minutes to midnight, To kill the unborn in the womb. - The blind men shout "Let the creatures out, We'll show the unbelievers.", The napalm screams of human flames, Of a prime time Belsen feast ... yeah!, As the reasons for the carnage cut their meat and lick the gravy, We oil the jaws of the war machine and feed it with our babies. - The killer's breed or the Demon's seed, The glamour, the fortune, the pain,, Go to war again, blood is freedom's stain, Don't you pray for my soul anymore. - 2 minutes to midnight,, The hands that threaten doom., 2 minutes to midnight, To kill the unborn in the womb. - The body bags and little rags of children torn in two, And the jellied brains of those who remain to put the finger right on you, As the madmen play on words and make us all dance to their song, To the tune of starving millions to make a better kind of gun. - The killer's breed or the Demon's seed, The glamour, the fortune, the pain,, Go to war again, blood is freedom's stain, Don't you pray for my soul anymore. - 2 minutes to midnight, The hands that threaten doom. 2 minutes to midnight,, To kill the unborn in the womb. - Midnight, Midnight, Midnight, It's all night - Midnight, Midnight, Midnight, It's all night"

 _To the next song._

 ** _Song:_** "Done with Everything, Die for Nothing" by Children of Bodom - _Darkened Blood is rehearsing_

 _ **Hiro Hamada:** Screaming. _"Let me bring you down real easy, you've got no room left to run, so you preach over me like I will never know, go on if they want you to, just for your piece of mind, I've got no foul shame, and I will laugh before you die - Wonder, Wonder why you wonder, looking for me-never seen, what the what, cant be your servant, and you just let me be, they got too far, so my hands out for me,, for beating, let me out, to the fact that I don't care, your buried fact, your buried pair - Take me away, anyway, that's not my way, don't care, I don't care which way, Toss me aside, I wont crash, I will never trust, Done with everything, Die For nothing - I'M DONE WITH YOU! - Take me away, anyway, that's overwith, don't care, I don't care which way, Trust me I say- I wont crash, I will never trust, Done with everything, Die For nothing"

 _To the next song._

 ** _Song:_ ** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour - _Darkened Blood is rehearsing_

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Singing and/or screaming._ "Oh, you and me, we're the same, Asking for more, more than the numbing existence, Offered us all, What did they say? What did they do?, To make you crawl back in, Despite everything that you've been through, You're still right where I left you - We can lift up our hands to the sky, Find all of those strings that they're pulling and keep from falling back, Into our old rhythmic poses, Turning us into machines - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - And all these illusions dropped on a sea of believers, Crowding around as they hunt me down, And throw me out, While all the rest of the others, Bang their heads in the dredges - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - Hey! - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - So don't give up on me, We can be still pretend, This is all just a game, That'll work itself out in the end"

 _The song ends._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Now, we are ready rock out! We all did it great, and especially to our other songs. Let's get ready to go!"

* * *

 _Now_

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _San Fransokyo Epic Stage_

* * *

 ** _Band Reporter:_** "Watch out! A demonic, brutal, wild teenage band, Darkened Blood is the last one on stage to perform. They are the Japanese and Caucasian teenagers that are acting like adults who love to bot-fight. The members are Hiro Hamada, Aki Oshiro, Juro Tanaka, and Alaina Fairchild. They have five total songs to perform tonight. The managers are Hiro's brother, Tadashi Hamada and the friend Naoki Nakamura. Watch how they formed the band."

* * *

 _Showing on TV._

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "The Gosh of the Light?"

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "That is not metal-related base. What about Falling Under?"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "What?"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ _Facepalm._ "I don't think that's what I want, Alaina."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Beloved Death?"

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "Nah. Can I choose Hustle Angry Bees?"

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "I hate the bees like that. I've seen some movies like that. How about Annabelle?"

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Our singer is a male. What about January Storm?"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Don't pick anything winter-y."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "How about Racers?"

 _Gasp._

 _ **Hiro Hamada, Aki Oshiro, and Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Juro!"

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "That's not metal-base!"

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "Fine. What about Sunshine Display?"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "That's still not metal-base."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "Take a band name to be the Moment Spirit."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "It is a metal-base, but there IS already a band named the Moment Spirit!"

 _All stare at Hiro Hamada._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Look, in the mid-western United States, close to Cedar Point, there is a screaming metal band's name, the Moment Spirit. There are seven members there. Four women, three men, that's it."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Oh..."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "I'll go for United Civil War."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "I can't do this. What about Lipstick Stock?"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Juro, that's not metal-base!"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Aki is right. Lipstick Stock is most likely a pop-base."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "What about the Light of Sea?"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "That's. Not. Metal-base!"

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "Go for Lost at the Sea."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I would not go for that. I would go for Darkened Blood."

 _They all smiled, including Aki Oshiro._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "Darkened Blood... good metal-base name!"

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Good choice by picking a band's name, Aki!"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "You are very welcome, Hiro Hamada."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Then, Darkened Blood, it is! Let's celebrate with this song!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 _Everyone dance. Song continues_

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "That is the best song I've ever listened before! I knew that Darkened Blood will be the great name for us to pick." **  
**

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Woo! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Let's have some fun, Darkened Blood!"

* * *

 _ **Band Reporter:**_ "The stage is set, all the performances are ready, the amps are ready, the instruments are ready, and all the members are ready for Darkened Blood to start their five fantastic songs that will burst into your heart!"

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Screaming._

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "We're Darkened Blood! We've been working all five songs, and all the lyrics change in one song possibly happened. The first thing is more like introduction. That one is Sweating Bullets by Megadeth, everyone!"

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Darkened Blood fan 3:_** "Bring it on, Hiro!"

 ** _Song:_** "Sweating Bullets" by Megadeth - _Darkened Blood performs_

 _ **Hiro Hamada:** Singing. _"Hello me ... Meet the real me, And my misfits way of life, A dark black past is my, Most valued possessions, Hindsight is always 20-20, But looking back it's still a bit fuzzy, Speak of mutually assured destruction?, Nice story ... Tell it to Reader's Digest! - Feeling paranoid, True enemy or false friend?, Anxiety's attacking me, and, My air is getting thin, I'm in trouble for the things, I haven't got to yet, I'm chomping at the bit and my, Palms are getting wet, sweating bullets - Hello me ... It's me again, You can subdue, but never tame me, It gives me a migraine headache, Thinking down to your level, Yea, just keep on thinking it's my fault, And stay an inch or two outta kicking distance, Mankind has got to know, His limitations - Feeling claustrophobic, Like the walls are closing in, Blood stains on my hands and, I don't know where I've been, I'm in trouble for the things, I haven't got to yet, I'm sharpening the axe, and my, Palms are getting wet, sweating bullets - Well, me ... It's nice talking to myself, A credit to dementia, Some day you too will know my pain, And smile its blacktooth grin, If the war inside my head, Won't take a day off I'll be dead, My icy fingers claw your back, Here I come again - Feeling paranoid, True enemy or false friend?, Anxiety's attacking me, and, And my air is getting thin, Feeling claustrophobic, Like the walls are closing in, Blood stains on my hands and, I don't know where I've been, Once you committed me, Now you've acquitted me, Claiming validity, For your stupidity, I'm chomping at the bit, I'm sharpening the axe, Here I come again, whoa!, Sweating bullets"

 _The crowds cheer after this song is over._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "The next song is more likely glam metal as well, but I enjoyed it much. Let's so how you can hear. The next stop is Looks the Kill by Mötley Crüe, people!"

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Darkened Blood fan 2:_ ** "You are amazing!"

 _ **Darkened Blood fan 4:**_ "Keep on rocking, man!"

 ** _Song:_** "Looks the Kill" by Mötley Crüe - _Darkened Blood performs_

 _ **Hiro Hamada:** Singing. _"Now listen up, She's razor sharp, If she don't get her way, She'll slice you apart, Now she's a cool, cool black, Moves like a cat, If you don't get her game, You might not make it back - She's got the looks that kill, That kill, She's got the looks that kill, That kill - She's got the looks that kill, Now she's bulletproof, Keeps her motor clean, And believe me, you, She's a number thirteen, The church strikes midnight, She's lookin' louder and louder, She's gonna turn on our juice, boy, So she turns on the power - She's got the looks that kill - She's got the looks that kill, Now she's bulletproof, Keeps her motor clean, And believe me, you, She's a number thirteen, The church strikes midnight, She's lookin' louder and louder, She's gonna turn on our juice, boy, So she turns on the power - Now listen up, She's razor sharp, If she don't get her way, She'll slice you apart, Now she's a cool, cool black, Moves like a cat, If you don't get her game, You might not make it back - She's got the looks that kill, That kill, She's got the looks that kill, That kill - She's got the looks that kill, Now she's bulletproof, Keeps her motor clean, And believe me, you, She's a number thirteen, The church strikes midnight, She's lookin' louder and louder, She's gonna turn on our juice, boy, So she turns on the power"

 _The crowds cheer after this song is over._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_ ** "This song turns me into biggest nightmares, and all of you are ready to rock on this one with 2 Minutes to Midnight by Iron Maiden!"

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Song:_** "2 Minutes to Midnight" by Iron Maiden - _Darkened Blood is rehearsing_

 _ **Hiro Hamada:** Singing. _"Kill for gain or shoot to maim, But we don't need a reason, To Golden Goose is on the loose, And never out of season, Blackened pride still burns inside, This shell of bloody treason, Here's my gun for a barrel of fun, For the love of living death - The killer's breed or the Demon's seed, The glamour, the fortune, the pain,, Go to war again, blood is freedom's stain, Don't you pray for my soul anymore? - 2 minutes to midnight,, The hands that threaten doom., 2 minutes to midnight, To kill the unborn in the womb. - The blind men shout "Let the creatures out, We'll show the unbelievers.", The napalm screams of human flames, Of a prime time Belsen feast ... yeah!, As the reasons for the carnage cut their meat and lick the gravy, We oil the jaws of the war machine and feed it with our babies. - The killer's breed or the Demon's seed, The glamour, the fortune, the pain,, Go to war again, blood is freedom's stain, Don't you pray for my soul anymore. - 2 minutes to midnight,, The hands that threaten doom., 2 minutes to midnight, To kill the unborn in the womb. - The body bags and little rags of children torn in two, And the jellied brains of those who remain to put the finger right on you, As the madmen play on words and make us all dance to their song, To the tune of starving millions to make a better kind of gun. - The killer's breed or the Demon's seed, The glamour, the fortune, the pain,, Go to war again, blood is freedom's stain, Don't you pray for my soul anymore. - 2 minutes to midnight, The hands that threaten doom. 2 minutes to midnight,, To kill the unborn in the womb. - Midnight, Midnight, Midnight, It's all night - Midnight, Midnight, Midnight, It's all night"

 _The crowds cheer after this song is over._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Now, back to our genre-compatible sections. This is one thing for sure why the next song has the lyrics change. The f-bombs. Nobody wants to hear those. Good thing I replaced them, as I re-edited them. The next song is Done with Everything, Die for Nothing by Children of Bodom!"

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Song:_** "Done with Everything, Die for Nothing" by Children of Bodom - _Darkened Blood performs_

 _ **Hiro Hamada:** Screaming. _"Let me bring you down real easy, you've got no room left to run, so you preach over me like I will never know, go on if they want you to, just for your piece of mind, I've got no foul shame, and I will laugh before you die - Wonder, Wonder why you wonder, looking for me-never seen, what the what, cant be your servant, and you just let me be, they got too far, so my hands out for me,, for beating, let me out, to the fact that I don't care, your buried fact, your buried pair - Take me away, anyway, that's not my way, don't care, I don't care which way, Toss me aside, I wont crash, I will never trust, Done with everything, Die For nothing - I'M DONE WITH YOU! - Take me away, anyway, that's overwith, don't care, I don't care which way, Trust me I say- I wont crash, I will never trust, Done with everything, Die For nothing"

 _The crowds cheer after this song is over._

 ** _Darkened Blood fan 1:_** "You rock, man!"

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "The last song we're going to perform now is one of the greatest songs that Darkened Blood has ever listened to. We also play that song to take away Slender-Slender away from us, and use it as our track to keep bad guys away from all of us, because they are going to kill us. It also appears on the movie we watch couple weeks ago a lot. Right now, the song is called Demon(s) by Darkest Hour!"

 _The crowds cheer._

 ** _Song:_ ** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour - _Darkened Blood is rehearsing_

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** _Singing and/or screaming._ "Oh, you and me, we're the same, Asking for more, more than the numbing existence, Offered us all, What did they say? What did they do?, To make you crawl back in, Despite everything that you've been through, You're still right where I left you - We can lift up our hands to the sky, Find all of those strings that they're pulling and keep from falling back, Into our old rhythmic poses, Turning us into machines - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - And all these illusions dropped on a sea of believers, Crowding around as they hunt me down, And throw me out, While all the rest of the others, Bang their heads in the dredges - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - Hey! - And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way we won't all look the same way down, And one of these days we'll no longer betray ourselves, In any way and we'll all take the same way out - So don't give up on me, We can be still pretend, This is all just a game, That'll work itself out in the end"

 _The crowds cheer after this song is over._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Well, that is it for all of us. Thanks you very much for coming back, and thank you for coming to the Darkened Blood show!"

 _The crowds cheer._

 _ **Band Reporter:**_ "Epic lyrics change! Darkened Blood knows how to re-edit the lyrics as possible, to avoid any contacts with the bad words around. To believe them, they did awesome on stage, better than how they fell weeks ago, when it comes to the disaster. This band is full of demons, like I would have to say before. If you like the songs that were played, or your favorite song, you are bound to enjoy this god of rock, Darkened Blood!"


	36. Big Guitar Hero 6 Continues On

**A/N: I'm done! This is the last chapter of this story. What a crossover! It is also the final appearance to the characters that were there along to the rest of the story. From the beginning, it started out with Guitar Hero characters, but finally, Big Hero 6 characters appeared first thing. Later on, the Big Hero 6 team members have become Big Guitar Hero 6 members. Later on, they found the band, they formed the bands, and they are getting well prepared for their first tour before they start their album. After the story is done, the life continues on. I may expand some more if I feel like if possible. I hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

 _ **Last Main Character Appearance:**_ _Hiro Hamada, Aki Oshiro, Juro Tanaka, Alaina Fairchild, Honey Lemon, Maya Rivero, Cloé Freitas, Gianna Abelli, Fred, Tiana Lawrence, Des Neil, Sage Truman, Gogo Tomago, Hwan Gim, Joon Choe, Wook Kim, Wasabi, Howie Emerson, Buck Forester, Sequoia Hepburn, Baymax, Aunt Cass, Tadashi Hamada, Naoki Nakamura, Cassandra Trujillo, Cecelia Ortega, Sheldon Harrison, Kirk Scrivenor, Hyeon Song, Jun Rhee, Bertram Dean, and Zavier Constable_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 36:_** _Big Guitar Hero 6 Continues On_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _The performances for every Big Guitar Hero 6 bands have been becoming well-played. The entire bands are now ready to sign in for the records, make new albums, and a lot of places in San Fransokyo are being updated. Cass upgraded and renamed her cafe, the college adds the auditorium for performers, and so on. There are five new departments: the Wasabi No-Ginger Green Statement Truth Department, the Gogo Tomago Wild of Love Department, the Fred Lee Lizards Department, the Honey Lemon Pink Chem Department, and the Hiro Hamada Darkened Blood department. Within the successful performance against Slender-Slender, the life of Green Statement Truth, Wild of Love, the Lizards, Pink Chem, and Darkened Blood continues in the future._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _The Wasabi No-Ginger Green Statement Truth Department, outside_

* * *

 ** _Home Mover:_** "You boys, this is where you're going to live, right in this department for Green Statement Truth."

 _ **Buck Forester:**_ "Boo-yah!"

 _ **Sequoia Hepburn:**_ "Now, that's what I'm talking about!"

 ** _Bertram Dean:_** "Now, that really makes me happy."

 _ **Zavier Constable:**_ "I've heard that there's six bedrooms."

 _ **Howie Emerson:**_ "I'm glad they won't let us share beds."

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "Come on, you guys. What are you waiting for? Let's go get our records signed in."

 _ **Buck Forester:**_ "What is?"

 _ **Wasabi:**_ "The records!"

* * *

 _Green Statement Truth get their records signed in, and they play around their brand new department._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _The Gogo Tomago Wild of Love Department, outside_

* * *

 ** _Home Mover:_** "There you go, you guys. You are right right at the department for Wild of Love."

 ** _Gogo Tomago:_** _Her gum pops._ "That is beautiful."

 ** _Jun Rhee:_** "I love the model of this department."

 _ **Joon Choe:**_ "Of course I do, too."

 _ **Hwan Gim:**_ "That remind me in some old school days."

 _ **Wook Kim:**_ "I'd wish I could be there."

 _ **Hyeon Song:**_ "I want to thank them for doing that department."

 _ **Gogo Tomago:**_ "Let's go get our records signed in."

* * *

 _Wild of Love get their records signed in, and they play around their brand new department._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _San Fransokyo Institute of Technology_

* * *

 ** _College Announcer:_** "Ladies and gentlemen, now introducing..." _The auditorium shows up._ "The auditorium!"

 _The crowds are clapping and cheering._

 ** _College Announcer:_** "Thanks a lot to Big Guitar Hero 6, we don't have to worry about not having presentation or performance here other than an expo hall."

 _The crowds are clapping and cheering._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _The Fred Lee Lizards Department, outside_

* * *

 ** _Home Mover:_** "There you go, you guys. Enjoy your department with the Lizards."

 _ **Fred:**_ "That is so sweet!"

 _ **Des Neil:**_ "It was cool."

 _ **Sage Truman:**_ "Now, Heathcliff can transfer at two different places."

 _ **Tiana Lawrence:**_ "I bet that could make this day even better."

 _ **Kirk Scrivenor:**_ "We always think positive."

 _ **Sheldon Harrison:**_ "I agreed."

 _ **Fred:**_ "Let's get our records signed in!"

* * *

 _The Lizards get their records signed in, and they play around their brand new department._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _The Honey Lemon Pink Chem Department, outside_

 ** _Home Mover:_** "There you go, girls. This will be the new department for Pink Chem."

 ** _Cloé Freitas:_** "That's neat."

 _ **Gianna Abelli:**_ "I know how much I'll be around this department."

 _ **Cecelia Ortega:**_ "We'll all get used to it."

 _ **Maya Rivero:**_ "I will say thank you for this glorious department."

 ** _Cassandra Trujillo:_** "I would be so proud of myself."

 _ **Honey Lemon:**_ "I'm glad we'd liked it. Let's get our records signed in."

* * *

 _Pink Chem get their records signed in, and they play around their brand new department._

* * *

 ** _Scene Setting:_** _The Hiro Hamada Darkened Blood Department, outside_

* * *

 ** _Home Mover:_** "There you go, you guys. Enjoy your Darkened Blood department."

 _ **Juro Tanaka:**_ "Wow!"

 _ **Alaina Fairchild:**_ "That really shines right out."

 ** _Tadashi Hamada:_** "I'm glad they have six total bedrooms, now Hiro and I won't share bedrooms anymore."

 _ **Naoki Nakamura:**_ "It was at least the good things each departments are expanded."

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "I'm glad I'm here by this department of metal."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "It looks like glam metal to me, with all those zebra prints. Let's get our records signed in!"

* * *

 _Darkened Blood get their records signed in, and they play around their brand new department._

* * *

 ** _Setting Scene:_** _Lucky Cat Cafe, now Rockstar Cat Cafe_

* * *

 ** _Upgrader:_** "Alright, Cass, now your cafe's name is Rockstar Cat Cafe."

 ** _Aunt Cass:_** "Thank you very much. I appreciate that."

 _Baymax enters._

 ** _Baymax:_ ** "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate this cafe's upgrade."

 _ **Aunt Cass:** Smiling. _"One."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "I'm glad you enjoyed that."

 _ **Aunt Cass:**_ "Hey, by the way, Baymax, they re-designed the rooms for you, and you can be in your charging station upstairs."

 _ **Baymax:**_ "Okay. I will."

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:** Darkened Blood department's living room._

* * *

 ** _Song:_** "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "The record we got is too cool."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "I knew that something turned out to be awesome!"

 _ **Aki Oshiro:**_ "We rock out. We rock out through these days, in our metal music!"

 _All four members show their rock signs._

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_ ** "You are way awesome out there."

 _ **Narrator:**_ The beginnings were just old school as it used to be, but now every Big Guitar Hero 6 bands now have departments, so that way they can be together with their bands, other than transferring around the place in San Fransokyo. The life of Big Guitar Hero 6 will continue.

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Let's rock out the metal style, Darkened Blood!"

 _ **Song:**_ "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour - _Starting from the beginning for credits._

 _The credit for Big Guitar Hero 6 begins._

 _Rock sign for one more time, the picture is being taken to Darkened Blood. There's more pictures from the other bands, like Pink Chem, the Lizards, Wild of Love, and Green Statement Truth. Every vocalists take the photos. Wasabi of Green Statement Truth comes first, and then Gogo Tomago of Wild of Love, and then Fred of the Lizards, and then Honey Lemon of Pink Chem, and then Hiro Hamada of Darkened Blood._

* * *

 ** _THE END_**


	37. BONUS A Visit and a Vomit

**A/N: I am so sick and tired of 503 errors yesterday. That makes me unhappy at all. That's why I decided to add a bonus chapter today instead of a new chapter for a sequel, to make up a post-credit scene. Big Hero 6 DOES have a post-credit scene, so that means it's got to have a chapter like that before it is complete. Yesterday was the 6th year of release to Guitar Hero 5. The sequel has already been started, but I won't work on the new chapters until later in a week. I am so sorry that those errors yesterday drive me crazy. But at least a good thing I was back, but I'm already done with the original Big Guitar Hero 6. There are few characters that have appeared. Izzy Sparks got sick on this chapter again, just like he did on chapter 25. Although, he is not the only Guitar Hero character getting sick, and that point was Axel Steel, who got infected from him, because Izzy was contagious, and Darkened Blood members would've been the next ones to get sick after they leave. And yes, 503 errors really screws my plans, so I have to reschedule the day for the next chapter on the sequel. Anyways, thanks for being patient.**

 **Please inform the struggle, lateness, and somewhat login issues from yesterday. I'll see you later on the sequel.**

* * *

 _ **Featuring:**_ _Hiro Hamada, Aki Oshiro, Juro Tanaka, Alaina Fairchild, Axel Steel, Casey Lynch, Judy Nails, Pandora, Izzy Sparks, and Johnny Napalm_

* * *

 ** _Bonus Chapter:_** _A Visit and a Vomit_

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Darkened Blood arrived at a wrong time, because Izzy Sparks is severely sick again. When they stop by, they were visiting for a while, and someone threw up in front of another one, causing that one to kick things around Axel Steel's garage. It's just too hard for the visit of Darkened Blood members, Hiro Hamada, Aki Oshiro, Juro Tanaka, and Alaina Fairchild to visit when someone around one place is sick inside and is contagious._

* * *

 _ **Setting Scene:**_ _Axel Steel's garage_

* * *

 _Axel Steel, Izzy Sparks, Casey Lynch, Judy Nails, Johnny Napalm, and Pandora are present inside of a garage. They're all sitting down. Izzy Sparks looked weakened and is sick, but right now, he is having a coughing fit, and is finishing it up._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Yeah, I'm afraid that Darkened Blood is visiting here when Izzy is really ill today."

 ** _Johnny Napalm:_** "How did you know?"

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "I don't know. Well, they have to postpone their times, so that way they won't get infected by Izzy."

 ** _Casey Lynch:_** "I don't think Izzy is contagious. It's because he doesn't even quite sneezing or coughing that much. I think he'll be alright."

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "I'm contagious. I've been sneezing and coughing a lot, and eventually throwing up too much. I had one hour worth of coughing fit."

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Casey, he is contagious. That's why I don't want Darkened Blood members to get sick again. Look, he is having a hard time trying to stop that running nose. I know that we're all immune to sickness. Although, I'm not." _He hears the knock, so when he responds, he finds out that Darkened Blood is out there._ "You just arrived at a wrong time."

 _Darkened Blood members were surprised about what Axel just said._

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "Why is that?"

 ** _Pandora:_** "Izzy is sick."

 ** _Judy Nails:_** "He is contagious."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "I should've brought Baymax with me."

 ** _Pandora:_** "Hm..."

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "I see that. I've heard that Baymax was the healthcare robot."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "That's right. That's why I should've brought him to make Izzy feel better."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "We'll call Tadashi and Naoki, because they're on their way here, and they should never forget Baymax."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "I agree with you. It was a good thing we've been working hard through the plan."

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "Make many good songs as you can, Darkened Blood."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "We'll try!"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "We've been agreeing to help everyone out, and thank goodness Slender-Slender is out for good."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "Yeah, we kicked them out of here, the police arrested them, they incarcerated them, and we were good to go."

 _ **Hiro Hamada:**_ "Of course we did. Good thing our plans made up to get rid of them before they killed all of us."

 ** _Pandora:_** "Well, way to go!"

 ** _Judy Nails:_** "Keep up a good work!"

 ** _Casey Lynch:_** "You should not forget the days back then where you had planned out your band by forming it, and getting along together."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "Absolutely."

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "Does this reminds you of anything?"

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "Well, we all share our theories together."

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "You've got it going on."

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** "We don't have to worry about that."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Although, I've been worried about having Izzy feeling sick. Just look at his skin, they're terribly pale, and sickening. And second of all, he's contagious."

 _Izzy Sparks throws up in two minutes in front of Johnny Napalm. The others watched that impossible throw-ups._

 ** _Johnny Napalm:_** _About with Izzy Sparks's vomiting moment._ "Ooo! Gross! Ew! Nasty! Geez! Man! Stop it! What are you doing!? Really!? Yuck! Gross! Disgusting! GRAAAWL! Holy macaroni! Stop it! Pew! Nasty! AAAUGH! For Pete's sake! What are you doing!? Ew! GRAAAAAAWL! Gross! Nasty! Disgusting! Pew! Ooo! Stop it! Ew! Dude! That is literally not cool! Stop it! Stop it! Ew! Gross! AAAAAAAUUGGH! Really!? Disgusting!"

 _Izzy Sparks stops vomiting._

 ** _Johnny Napalm:_** "GRAAAAWL!"

 _Johnny Napalm starts kicking a chair nearby. He kicks it ten times, and then throws it to Axel Steel and Darkened Blood members, but they ducked. CRASH! When Axel Steel is starting to feel sick in a moment, Johnny throws painting scultptures from the walls to the floors. BAM! BOOM! SLAM! Judy Nails and Casey Lynch stare in curiosity for a second._

 ** _Axel Steel:_** _Holds his stomach._ "Now, I'm getting sick."

 _Johnny Napalm starts kicking many styrofoams as possible. Judy Nails and Casey Lynch stare in curiosity or a second again. Pandora shrugged. Also, Johnny Napalm slaps a curtain. He punches a pillow._

 ** _Pandora:_** "Now, that's what you get when the two around are are sick seriously. Maybe that guy needs to calm down a bit more than I thought it could be. Total darkness."

 ** _Juro Tanaka:_** "What was that?"

 ** _Axel Steel:_** _Sneezes._

 ** _Alaina Fairchild:_** "Bless you, Axel." _To Juro Tanaka._ "I've seen that hard kick going on there." _To Hiro Hamada and Aki Oshiro._ "What a kick!"

 _Izzy Sparks now has a coughing fit._

 ** _Aki Oshiro:_** _During Izzy Sparks's coughing fit._ "I don't get it. That could've been worse than I thought about. Two guys are now sick, and there's nothing else we've know that. I thought it would've been worse when they're sick."

 ** _Axel Steel:_** "Yeah, Izzy and I are sick."

 _Izzy Sparks stops coughing._

 ** _Izzy Sparks:_** "If I were myself, I would've never be sick like that, and neither does Axel. The next ones to be sick will be the members of Darkened Blood."

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Okay, well we'll see you guys later. We'll get out of here to avoid any contacts for us to start feeling sick. And Axel and Izzy, I hope both of you will feel better by then."

 _Before Darkened Blood members left the garage, Izzy Sparks pukes again!_

 ** _Hiro Hamada:_** "Come on, Darkened Blood."

 _All Darkened Blood members left the garage. The song plays._

 _ **Song:**_ "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour

 ** _NOW, THE END OF THE BONUS!_**


End file.
